Collide
by staysmall
Summary: Leon's on a new mission guarding Ashley.During this, he discovers he has fallen in love with Ashley. But will an old flame make him question their love.AdaXLeon CHAP.19 UP!
1. Prologue

_Collide_

_By: Rezie

* * *

_

A/n: This is the R_evised Prologue_ since my first chapter had somehow been replaced with another chapter, my fault completely. But for those that have not read the first original chapter, it isn't much different. The full summary has been improvised a bit, otherwise everything is as it should be, maybe a few words (a lot of words) changed because I had not saved the Prologue and my memory isn't really that good.

As in Iadded more scenes featuring Ashley's mother, which in the last prologue I completely forgot to add her in, only her name in a sentence.

Well enough of my ranting and here's the Prologue: _enjoy and review._

_Summary: After Resident Evil 4 Leon is handed a new assignment –guarding the president's daughter. During this he discovers he has fallen in love with Ashley Graham. But will an old flame make him question that love? Will Ada's and Leon's worlds ever collide? (Ada X Leon) While he is questioning his feelings and Ada is questioning hers as well, also her path to redemption; former Raccoon survivors appear, all confronted with all-new enemies and personal demons. (Jill X Chris / Rebecca X Billy)

* * *

_

**Prologue

* * *

**

Dawn had risen setting a collage of orange and redto erase the stream of blue and white in the early morning sky.

Water splashed at the side of their jet-ski. The ocean breeze pleasantly filled their nostrils rather than the appalling scent of corpse and death in the town harboring those crazed natives.

Ashley timidly wrapped her arms around Leon wearing his black muscle-shirt covered by a protective vest bought from the local merchant. The windy breeze softly caressed them. Silence accompanied the whirring from the jet-ski.

"Good to be alive, huh?" He slightly tilted his head, giving Ashley a rare grin. Ashley returned the smiled, her emotions in a whirl. After having asked him for dinner and such and his decline, also the vague explanation of the _lady in red _she felt anger rise in her body; but that smile and the shimmer in his eyes just softened the dejected feeling she previously felt.

"Pretty good" She answered, as if she was in a daze. "Hold on" He yelled, twisting the handles and in response the jet-ski growled hungrily. Revving up the bike, the water underneath whipped the sides even hungrier. Ashley squealed, getting back her grip on Leon as they made their way back home.

* * *

"Ashley, dear, you're safe!" The president happily yelled inviting her in an embrace. Ashley hurried out of the Limo, falling deep in his bear hugs. Her mother hurried out, looking like a complete mess but content. Giving her daughter a tight hug, the family seemed so happy…no that's not the word…they were surpassing happiness. 

"Thanks to Leon, I'm safe" She pointed out the handsome figure standing behind her with an uncomfortable smile. "Yes, my boy, come here" He merrily grinned inviting him in a hug. Leon awkwardly smiled once more. "Don't be embarrassed. Yes, I doubted you, but-" Without hesitation the president neared him and instantly grabbed him in an embrace. Leon patted him on the back, his breath intakes were gradual as the president was a burly man and his oxygen was suffering.

"Please Ashley leave with your mother, and go with Nikolai over there, me and Agent Leon need to talk" He paused. "Maybe he'll join us for dinner" President Graham gave her a wink. He smiled, giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek. As told, mother and daughter departed. Nikolai was top-of-his-league; a handsome young 23 year old reddish-blondish hair.

Handing Ashley his arm with such pose chivalry, she accepted with a blithe grin. Nikolai let a giggle escape his rosy lips; a blissful grin touched Ashley's mother's face trailing after them after giving Leon her gratitude.

"Leon" The president spoke, smoothing the wrinkles out of his suit. "Yes sir" he answered. "Polite; I like that" He spoke of random, crinkling his thin gray mustache. Slowly moving his eyes towards Leon; the agent, gave him once again an awkward grin.

"I have matters to discuss with you" The president spoke. "Scott…" President Graham began. "Can I call you Scott?" He asked, giving him a supple smile. "Uh…yeah, sure" Leon answered, scratching the side of his face -where the scar given to him from Krauser laid- in nervousness.

"I think you should take my daughters hand in marriage" He stated, seriously. "Wha…"Leon's eyes widened at the dictation. " What…what!" He choked out, clearing his throat.

"You just got punk'd" The president blurted, an eager grin staining his chapped lips. He held his stomach, laughing effortlessly. Leon breathed in slowly in relief.

"I love that Croucher guy" President Graham halted his laughing state and gave Leon a firm smile. "Kutcher" Leon corrected, distinct with playful annoyance.

"Hmm" President Graham crinkled his gray mustache. "Ashton Kutcher, sir" Leon spoke.

"Ooh, yes" The president smiled. "Well, seriously" He stated with formality. "Anyway, she's too young for you. But back to matters, I am giving you the chance to become my personal top-security" He spoke.

"Serious?" Leon inquired. "Yes, you will be given free boarding at the Whitehouse, money –I know boys like you love money- and this will be a great opportunity for you" The president said with expectation.

"Well…wow, thank you" Leon smiled. "Uh…but…I have other matters to attend to" Leon groaned, remembering the whole Ada-stealing-the-sample incident.

"Well, you'll have time to think about it" The president stated. "I do" Leon said blankly. "Dinner" The president smiled, scooting him toward the Whitehouse as Leon stumbled a bit, then resumed walking; the president behind him, followed by several guards.

_Guard Ashley or apprehend Ada?_

_God, why is this so difficult. Am I getting attached; but there are several security protecting Ashley, why me?_

Leon sighed, confused on what he should do.

* * *

Leon adjusted the napkin next to his plate. Dinner was exquisite: Roasted duck, caviar, wine and a fruit salad; several different entrées litter the maple-oak dining table. 

Gliding her hand down the fine mahogany railing, heels clicked on the wooden steps. Her slanted skirt wavered; the blouse she wore exposing some of her cleavage. Ashley smiled at Leon, which seemed to be in a daze fixed on her stunning figure.

Her hair was done, make-up and all; her stance was so graceful and the smile she wore was so hypnotizing.

"You look beautiful" Nikolai greeted her at the end of the stairs, not even paying attention to the complement but to Leon. Nikolai, feeling quite dejected, just nodded and led her to her seat.

President Graham sat at the end, Leon beside him; in front of Leon was the president's wife. Nikolai pulled the chair for Ashley, next to her mother as he took a seat at next to Leon. Once in a while Ashley would glance at Leon, once in a while Leon would glance at Ashley and once in awhile both would catch each other glancing.

"I have good news" The president spoke, dropping his fork lightly on the plate.Everyone directed their veiw to the President.

"Leon has agreed to become my newest guard" He smiled. "I did?" Leon choked out, grabbing his napkin and placing it over his mouth. Crumpling it up, he dropped it on his plate in pure shock.

"Thanks Leon" Ashley smiled with glee, rising and hurrying over to the shocked Leon and planting a kiss on his cheek. His cheeks flushed.

Leon stayed quiet, angry that the decision wasn't even his and confused at the same time.

* * *

Her stunning figure stood next to the threshold. Her silhouette shadowed. Fiddling with a test-tube, she rolled it around her fingers. 

"The sample" Wesker smiled, twiddling his thumbs of boredom. She stalked over to him, dropping the test-tube on his desk. The room was dimly lighted; there was a hollow smell, like wood and bio-engineering.

"I have another mission for you" Wesker kept examining the test-tube. "What buy you new light bulbs" She mocked. _What an odd mixture of interest, dark lighting and immortality,_ She thought with a smile.

"That too" He smiled. "But, I need you to kill Leon S. Kennedy" He spoke with a devious grin; rolling the word _kill_ on the tip of his tongue. "What?" She said with pure distress.

_Kill Leon, could she?_

A/n: Please inform me if any of you found any problems and I'll be happy to correct them. Thank-you and reviews please.


	2. Contemplations

_**Collide**_

_**By: Rezie**_

**_A/n:_ **

**Blazestorm:** Thanks for reviewing, well I guess you'll have to find out what'll happen between Leon and Ada, in this chapter it kinda gives off somethings.

**Bmaster:** Thanks, well sorry for giving it off but I didn't want people to think it was Ashley and Leon. But since you say it kills the suspense, just pretend I never mentioned it. lol j.k Thanks for reviewing.

**DonutMistress:** Thanks for reviewing as well, really appreciated, don't worry Leon and Ada will meet soon.

**Esod :** Thanks for reviewing, it's greatly appreciated !

_Once again, thank-you everyone that reviewed.

* * *

_

**Chapter 2** -** Contemplations **

**

* * *

**

"Kill him?" Ada blurted, her lips gaping a bit, furrowing her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Precisely " Wesker grinned, twiddling his fingers as he rested his elbows on his littered desk.

"Come closer" Wesker gestured for her to come nearer. "Come here " Wesker lengthened the words with a more dignified tone yet still keeping his composure. Over the years, Ada never trusted him, not an ounce.

Oddly, she was frightened by him, stunned by the mission he asked for and the confident tone he held.

Unsurely ,ada walked over to his desk still keeping her demeanor.

"There's something I need to tell you, don't be scared " Wesker cooed, the words spoken awkwardly rolling off of his tongue, as if he spoke of kindess. Ada moved her ear to his lips, trying to harness the nervousness she felt.

"You were always so beautiful " Wesker charmed grazing his lips on her cheek, as she uneasily shifted, disgusted by the gesture he made.

"Kill him, ada...Kill him..." Wesker whispered in her ear, quickly shifting his wrist and injecting a needle in her neck. "Or the virus willkill you" He finished, pushing the tab of the _Las plagas _virus needle; The liquid squirmed in her system, the last droplets already squirming in her body before she could react. Since Wesker rescued Ada, she felt it to herself to repay him for her life, but the man that had saved her now _threatened_ her life.

Ada, still unmoving felt the pinching sensation, as she idly stood there her mouth gaping open in surprise.

"This sample is the cure...kill him and you live" Wesker explained, quickly yanking out the needle as he shoved the sample and emptyneedle in his top-right pocket. "Rather than surgical methods to remove the _Las plagas,_ they made a different type of antidote -this sample- this drug will release the Las plagas, of course it's a _sample_ but it's certain to work" Wesker replied, smiling at the beautiful woman teasingly, simply enjoying her reaction to his blackmail ...life-threatening blackmail.

Poignant and confused, she quickly came to her senses, pulling out her sharp, silver knife from her thigh holster,grabbing Wesker from the back and roughly placing the blade to his neck. "Give me the sample" Ada ordered, lightly slicing some skin from his neck.

" Put the knife down" Wesker smiled, speaking with ease. Ada stared at her abdomen only to see a magnum pointed at her.

"You can't get away with this" She threatened.

"I just did" He smiled, pulling the gun out of safety.

Slowly she retracted the blade, slowly pulling away from the taller man, watching Wesker bend down to retrieve a silver suitcase near the threshold.

"Finish this mission Ms.Wong, or the virus will finish you. This sample is yours, if the deed is done." He smiled only to begin speaking once more. "And remember the island is destroyed, the surgical procedure is destroyed as well " He threatened, pointing the fully-loaded magnum at her, carefully back-tracking and shutting the door, letting a trace of artificial light seep into his room.

Ada felt the side of her neck, a small wound grazed the side, as she pathetically stared at the floor in pure incredulity, grasping the sharp blade angrily; the sharp sides seeping into her delicate skin.

Noticing her self-harm she dropped the blade, droplets of blood following the loud clank of the blade.

* * *

The air blew lightly, a humid breeze whipping at her face, lightly tugging at her short hair. Her crimson dress danced with the wavering wind, as she slowly sat on the edge, letting her heels dangle in the air. 

" I can't..." Ada murmured to herself, massaging the palm of her injured hand. Situated on the roof of Wesker's Brand new hideout on the outskirts of the Virgin Islands, she couldn't help but feel a tad bit of idiocracy and pity.

* * *

_Can I ? I can't kill him... I just can't let him down like this...I can't... **Why ?**_

_An unfamiliar warmth slid down my cheek, was it tears ? I can't remember, I haven't cried in a while.Funny isn't it. _

_I remember everything like yesterday, every moment I spent with him, every breath I shared with him, every encounter I had with him._

_I'm so stupid, so arrogant. Why did I follow his command, knowing Wesker as well as I did, I knew he would have done something like that._

_Why hadn't I done something; that loathing, back-stabbing son-of-a-bitch is going to get what he deserves..._

_... whether I die or not._

_**Flashback : During Resident Evil 2**_

" _I've enjoyed being with you, being here...with you..I mean" I spoke, almost inaudible, never have I showed this side of me to him. Leon seemed a tad embarrassed, but ultimately he was flattered. He was such a rookie cop: cocky ...arrogant...honest... charming, truthful...pure_

_so much unlike me, the devious undercover agent..._

" _I'm going to leave and get some medical supplies, okay ?" He spoke, asking in a way. I nodded, as he uneasily shifted leaving me alone. I sat there, left with my unnerving thoughts for Leon, Sherry, and John's death making me feel sort of guilty. _

_guilty ? Bet most people, don't know I feel guilty, bet most people don't know I know intimacy or even love, at that matter. A loud shifting noise broke my previous thoughts._

_For some odd reason the broken platform gained energy once more, as it began moving, down to the lower level. It made quite a racket, and boredom plagued me._

_A little while later the boredom had won and Leon had taken far too long, though I was injured, I took it upon myself to begin searching the area until I came upon a room..._

_there was you...being threatened by that monstrosity, Mr.X._

_I began shooting the bulky figure, trying to display as much of a fight. I lodged several bullets in it's body, disposingseveral magazine clips._

_Luckily, in the end I managed to electrocute it with a nearby machine, at the exact moment Mr.X tossed me on the ground. The pain riddled itself in me, my arteries felt like an explosion occurred. My bones crackled under the weight, oxygen became foreign, having much difficulty breathing. I laid on the floor motionless and limp, watching Mr.X helplessly plunge into a pit of boiling liquid. The agony multiplied, and I began feeling dizzy and weak._

_Leon ran to my side, much more concerned than I imagined. I felt him pressing me against his uniform, pleading for me._

_He was pleading for me to survive...**for me**_

"_Ada..." He spoke lightly, in a way speaking a different name._

_I knew that death was near, my only destination in a matter a fact. " Leon..." I coughed out, trying to muster up my strength. "I'm just a woman who fell in love with you. Please get out of this city before it's too late" I shed my heart for him, my final sentence to be a plead._

" _I'll never leave you" Leon refused staring into my eyes as if he was staring at a different person. I soon realized he was looking at me, staring into **my** orbs, refusing to leave **my** side._

_Was the stealing the G-virus more important than him, did he care for me so that he'd refuse to leave my side versus his life... ?_

_I weakly caressed the side of his face, pushing a few stray hairs away. His breath was so intoxicating, with every moment he neared me. His face gradually closing into mine, I felt his body pressing onto me; The sensation sending chills down my spine.His lips tasted divine like cherries and chocolate. Time had stopped for me, I wish it would have stopped forever, so I could taste his lips on mine once more._

_My vision began getting blurry, my sides ached and my consciousness failed me. I tried my best to kept awake but fate had a different story for me...a totally different one._

_Before I had drifted, the last thing I saw was you..._

_Your beautiful eyes burning into me like acid, then everything went blank..everything went dead. I can't really re-tell what happened when I had past..because I can't remember...I can only remember you.._

_Leon began shaking, unable to retain the tears waiting to be shed. Shuddering ever-so uncontrollably he felt her flaccid body in my arms, neither moving._

_Weakly he stood, gently laying her petite frame on the ground. Before leaving her side, he kissed her forehead, setting aside stray hairs from her face and for the last time taking a look at her beauty.Mournfully saying his final good-bye, he stood, sadly departing._

" _I'll never forget you" Leon weakly spoke, before exiting the building, closing the door behind him in loss._

_**End of flashback**_

_After that, Wesker discovered me, revived me and that I owed him. But this...to kill the man I love...for my own life._

_I don't know if I can. Life doesn't mean that much to me...not without him it doesn't._

_Is this how love feels ? Is it this fucked up ? **Why?** _

_Have I fallen so hard for him, that I can't even **kill**...him..for my own life _

_I guess I have...guess I have

* * *

A/n: Finito ! Anyway, thanks for the reveiws I received, please more reveiws, I love hearing your comments. Next chapter, I really don't have a chapter name yet, but I have the over-all format and stuff. _

-Rezie


	3. Bloodwork

_**Collide**_

_**By: Rezie

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3** - **Bloodwork

* * *

**

_( Song: Bloodwork by 36 crazyfists)_

A/n:

**KhasKlwn**: Thanks for the review. True, Ada really couldn't betray him. My friend says there's 2 scenarios, so maybe. But I doubt it, Ada and Leon really had a connection.

**Luna-Starr:** Well, in this chapter comes a bit more suspense. Hopefully you'll like it and hope Wesker dies too..damn he never seems to die... Thanks for reviewing.

**Esod:** Of course Wesker was gonna pull a stunt like that...it's Wesker ! lol, anyway thanks for reviewing.

**Ezequielhl: **Hopefully the punk'd thing did scare you too much..lol.. Thank-you for reviewing, really appreciated.

_Finally thanks every one for the reviews, hope you like this chapter. Read and enjoy...don't forget to reveiw ! lol._

_Pz out_

_-Rezie_

**0000**

Longingly, Ada remained perched on the ledge of the large establishment. Hugging one leg close to her, leaving her other long ligament to dangle, she examined the vast land and ocean surrounding the Virgin islands. The immense concrete structure laid on a deserted portion of land on the outskirts of the island.

Interrupted from her thoughts, she jerked her head back, hearing the entrance to the roof slam shut. Wesker emerged, followed by two of his henchmen. Ada eyed him, donned in his usual black garments.

Gracefully she hopped off of the ledge, hurrying over to an air conditioning shaft before she could be seen. Pressing her back on the silver unit -hidden from sight- she kept her movements still and her breathing quiet.

The moon scarcely shone in the cloudy and near-darkening sky; the dimming sun's radiant beams' casting shadows of crimson and orange; the ocean smell, pleasantly and ironically covering the pale scent of bio-engineering and chemical imbalances.

From her distance, she could hear the distinct chatter of the trio. Typically, Wesker's accomplices donned sun-glasses and all-black suits as well.

"Do me a favor" Wesker began, smiling. His guards' listened attentively, folding their hands' in front of them.

"Doubted Ms. Wong will finish the deed, I need you to instead kill Leon S. Kennedy **and** Ms. Ada Wong" He instructed, a devious smile smoldering on his face.

" But sir, won't she _already_ die because of the effects caused by the _Las plagas virus_ you injected in her ? " One of the guards questioned, his voice particularly shady with a light German accent.

" She won't die, yet transform; the effects will gradually intake her body in a matter of days, giving her enough time to sabotage me; she's a threat, I don't need threats" He explained. " You two are my best; the plans have changed, but do not inform Ms. Wong of these _changes;_ get rid of those two, don't fail me" He instructed.

" I'll give you until tomorrow morning " He enlightened.

" If we fail?" The other guard spoke, voice sounding very womanly; a hint of fear caressing her words.

"Then you'll face the consequences" Wesker enlightened, giving her a grin, grasping the silver brief-case he carried.

"Consequences ?"The male-guard asked. " If you fail, then you'll find out" Wesker threatened, gracing his words with annoyance.

The guards dared not wonder what the consequences may be, neither did they want to push Wesker any further.

In the sky, the faint sound of helicopter wings rapidly spinning echoed. Ada dismissed her rage of Wesker's devious planning, removing her palm from her knife holster, ready to slice through Wesker's lying ways. Coming to her senses, she knew she was out-numbered with none of her weapons remained, confiscated by Wesker's many guards when she entered the building.

"Take this, give them to Dr. Spencer, tell him to examine them and to fax me the information" Wesker explained, pulling out a bottle of capsules - all of them colored half red and the other half, white- from his pocket and handing them to the woman-guard with fairly short blonde hair.

"What are they ?" The other guard asked. "Slows the growth rate of the _Las plagas_ virus" Wesker explained, staring at his two best guards through his shades.

The echo of the helicopter increased as Wesker anxiously waited for his transportation.

" So we kill them; a bloody murder **or** quite and clean ?" The man-guard asked, chewing his gum lightly.

" Doesn't matter, just get rid of them " Wesker instructed, checking his Rolex. "Say it's a surprise gift from dear, old Albert Wesker" He said, a smile covering his face. Slicking back his blonde hair, he turned around; the large helicopter finally coming into view.

" By the way, tell Ms. Wong she was a great asset...give her my love" Without looking back he spoke, laughing slightly as he waved good-bye to his best guards, still a sly smile painted on his features.

**0000**

**Here is your broken character, the one left of heaven**

**Scissors cut him from the page, example,**

**continue to read not to retrace the steps, touch me.**

**The hemorrhaging has ceased, has ceased**

**0000**

Ada remained squatted in her position, her back stiffly planted on the silver unit; anger riddling itself in her also with the betrayal.

_How could he do this ? How does he know ?_

_I have to save Leon... I don't care about the virus or getting it extracted or shit, just need to save Leon...focus...come on..what's wrong, why is it so blurry...why can't I breath...?_

_My head began throbbing; I squeezed my temples, trying to get focused, but the throbbing remained. My vision grew unusually foggy. I needed those pills, the virus was spreading. Finally the headache passed and my vision cleared, as I tried to catch my breath. For a moment, it felt as if snakes were weaving itself in my veins. Quickly I shrugged off the feeling, knowing I had other things to be dealt with._

The sounds of the helicopter increased, soon materializing into view. Ada lowered her body, peaking her head out through the side a bit, eyeing Wesker and his henchmen.Wesker neared the large helicopter; carrying his silver case, he casually walked over to the ledge; a flimsy white ladder dropped from the hatch.

With difficulty Wesker leaped on the rope-ladder, struggling to keep on, still carrying the heavy case containing God-knows-what. Pulling himself up the rungs, another one of his accomplices pulled him inside, closing the hatch when Wesker fully entered the helicopter.

" I need to get those pills" Ada whispered to herself, devising a plan in her head. She had to retrieve the pills unnoticed by the henchmen and all the Umbrella officials. If Wesker wanted her killed, then he probably informed his entire team; it was too dangerous and risky. Pulling out of her thoughts, she focused on the two _best guards_.

"Hmm...best guards... they don't look that tough" She murmured to herself, eyeing them. The man-guard shoved the bottle of pills in his pocket, while the woman-guard removed her black shades smiling devilishly and clipping them onto her suit that bared her curvy shape. Oddly she also bared fang-like teeth with that devilish smile and her orbs flashed a crimson before transforming to their natural hazel hue. Ada took a double-look; Coming to her sense, knowing Wesker that these _best guards_, weren't human. Dismissing her thoughts, she returned to hiding.

Hearing the heavy footsteps departing and the entrance-door shutting, she emerged from her hiding spot carefully following after the guards.Careful not to get recognized she always followed steps behind. Opening the entrance door, slowly she emerged to several flights of steps. After following the accomplices, down the flights -carefully tip-toeing down- , worried her heels would make noise; the two walked through a set of white double-doors.

Following, Ada peeked through the open windows in the double-doors, only to see several Umbrella members lurking around. "Damn, too many people, they'll notice me" She groaned, backing into a wall conveniently behind her.

The click of heels grabbed her attention as she stared up toward the metal stairs; a young, blonde strolled down the metal steps, reading a file with her square-black glasses and donning a white lab-coat reaching her ankle with the umbrella symbol on her top-right pocket, long white skirt -long enough to cover Ada's cock-tail dress and white shirt; the blonde's size matching Ada's petite frame.

**0000**

**And I swallow these capsules, to regain my grip.**

**And I swallow myself sick.And I inherited my health.**

**0000**

Before the woman reached her destination, Ada grabbed her from the shadows, stealthily capturing her in a sleeper hold, and silently laying her form on the floor. Without regret, the former undercover agent, unclothed the blonde, leaving her in her lingerie, soon covering her cherry-red cocktail dress with the white garments. Finalizing her costume, she took the woman's files and thick square-framed glasses. Unlike Ada's usual look, she actually still held her sexual appeal through the uniform.

The glasses blurred her vision a bit, yet still she could see.Ignoring the double-sight Ada ruffled her short-black hair, stuck the files under her arm and stowed the blonde in a janitor's closet near-by.

"Bad way to wake up" Ada shook her head, slowly closing the door and walking back to the double-doors. On her way out, she opened the files -with nothing but the week's schedule- casually exiting the building. Several Umbrella members wandered the area; Ada apprehensively searched for the two guards, only to see they had disappeared.

Spotting a secretary, she walked over to the middle-aged woman that had currently hung up the phone. "Excuse me " Ada sweetly tapped her desk, grabbing the woman's attention. "Need help?" She asked. " Do you, perhaps, know where Dr. Spencer's office is" Ada smiled, fixing her glasses.

" Sure, down the hall, enter those double doors, turn the corner and his office should be the third one down." She explained, wiping a black hair away from her fore-head. "Thank-you" Ada innocently smiled, heading to her destination.

Once there, she peered through the small window seeing the two guards conversing with Dr.Spencer. Surprisingly he was a handsome, young man with dirty-blonde hair and a chiseled face.Hurrying back to the corner, since the guards were leaving, she peered at the duo talking to each other, departing.

After their departure, Ada returned back to Dr. Spencer's office noticing he held the pills' case. Smiling, she knocked on the door. "Come in" He answered, placing the pills on a table. Ada entered the room, only to receive _looks_ from the young doctor.

"Do you have something for me ?" He smiled baring his teeth, perversely scanning her body.

" No, But you have something for me " Ada seductively smiled, gracefully moving her way onto him. "Do I ?" He asked, breathing in her sweet honey-like scent. " I do like girl's in uniform" He smiled, lightly licking his lips.

" Bet you do" She whispered in his ear, lightly touch the soft tissue,playfully wrapping her arm around his neck. "Well aren't you straight-forward" He whispered, caressing her hips.

" You should get to know me better " She silently spoke, smiling deviously.

Surprisingly she forced the unexpected doctor in a sleeper hold. After a small struggle, he fell in her arms, as she silently laid him on the tiled-floor. Grabbing the bottle of capsules from the table, she smiled at Dr. Spencer. "Thank-you" She blew him a kiss, leaving through the door.

**0000**

**Here is your wake and smile, that you seem to need.**

**The safe and the touch, and the unweave.**

**Right where you placed it the night before,**

**Saints checked in to make sure,**

**you're right where you say that you are,**

**right where you are.**

**0000**

Not taking too much of her time inspecting the Doctor's office, she came upon nothing to important, but a note magnetted on his mini refrigerator caught her eye:

_Dear Dr. Spencer,_

_The helicopter you asked for should arrive promptly at 8:45 p.m. at the back-lot in the helicopter landing spot._

_Sincerely,_

_O'Reily_

Ada switched her view from the fax onto the the round, clock high on the wall. " 8: 40" She said to herself, a pleasing smile on her face. " Perfect" Grinning, she exited the office running down the hall and through double-doors, hurrying down several flights of stairs. At the end of the tiring descent, Ada bolted through the last metal-double-doors. Ending up in a concrete lot, the helicopter still hovered in the air making it's descent. "Perfect timing" She spoke to herself, relieved.

It was a large concrete lot, with a circular picture right in the middle and an 'X' in the middle of the large circle.

Ada waited for her transportation, the faint wind blowing at her face. During the wait, she began removing her extra clothing.

" Argh ..." She groaned, grasping her abdomen. " Damn..." She groaned, holding her sides, sprawled on the concrete. Removing her lab-coat she inspected her fore-arms which oddly felt like fire danced on the skin.

" Argh..." She cried, trying to keep her yells at a minimum. Ripples formed on her fore-arm and snake-like outlines began creeping around her arm. Her vision tunneled in, the light slowly caving in on itself.

" Fuck..." She cried once more as the sight of blood rippled from her skin. Fumbling in her labcoat -that now laid on the cement- pocket she flicked the bottle open, taking two tablets and popping them in her mouth. Swallowing with ease, she felt the convulsive aches to dissipate. Standing up, she closed her eyes for a second, feeling the migraine decrease. " All right.." She comforted herself, relieved, breathing heavily.

The helicopter finally made it's descent, the wind brushing at Ada's short ebony hair. Pulling down her white pant's she resumed her usual outer-ware, standing up she made her way to the helicopter. Grabbing her blade, she pleasantly smiled, mildly suffering from the previous virus effects. Her cock-tail dress fluttered with the wind.

" May I help you ?" The pilot stuck out his head, crinkling his thin gray mustache, smiling at Ada. " Don't make this hard" She sighed, holding the blade to his neck, barely caressing his skin. "What?" He asked, distinct with fear.

" Open the door" She instructed, staring the middle-aged pilot straight in the eyes. " Take me to the white-house" She yelled; hearing the locks release, she pulled open the doors, hopped in, still forcing the sharp blade on the man's throat.

**0000**

**And I swallow these capsules, to regain my grip.**

**And I swallow myself sick.And I inherited my health.**

**And now the hemorrhaging has ceased. **

**And now the hemorrhaging has ceased**

**0000**

_**Several hours into the night, after the helicopter hi-jackin**g_

Removing his vest, leaving him with a black muscle-shirt, Leon sighed, sprawling on the large king-sized bed. Sighing he removed his sturdy, black boots, setting them on the foot-end of the bed. The standing lamp flickered, only to resume it's natural glow.

The room was gorgeous, made for kings or in this case made for Leon.

"So these are the benefits" He spoke to no one in particular, smiling at the generosity. "Well, I'm willing to accept" He grinned, stretching like an over-grown feline.

The wall-paper was a fine cherry-brown tone; an earth-tone.A white-canopy king-sized bed with white and peach covers laid in the center of the wooden-floored area.

A love-seat type sofa laid on the right side underneath the window sill, casting a beautiful view of the private gardens. Next to the window-seat was a window-like door leading to the balcony. The moon shone beautifully casting an elegant glow inside Leon's room.

The window was an arched four-frame scene, adorned by gold curtains. A large in-door bathroom laid behind white double-door with brass handles; a mahogany dresser stood next to his bed; a desk and gold, metal chair on the other side.

Without any of his possessions -only a few weapons and clothing-, he noticed that suitcases and bags were already laying at the end of his bed, in small gold cursive read : Leon Scott Kennedy.

In curiosity, he bent over, unzipping the bags and noticed all his belongings from his apartment in New York -his permanent living- were mostly all in the bags. Being a Secret Service agent, he does a lot of traveling, always bringing the proper and needed items. But after every mission, he returns back to New-York to relax and enjoy his new life

"Fast service" He whispered to himself in disbelief, checking all his clothing and other items.Satisfied, he stood, walking toward the bathroom, flicking the light switch. The lights flickered open, revealing a gorgeous bathroom.

A large bathtub/Jacuzzi laid on the right side; double sinks and a large mirror parallel. towards the end there was a clear, glass shower and golden toilet. " Damn...golden toilets" He smiled, followed by a playful laugh. The floors were a magnificent white tile, embroidered with gold designs.

Smiling, he exited the room, turning the lights off while his departure. " Damn, this is the life" He smiled. "Thank-you" He praised no-one in particular, smiling.

Removing his muscle shirt, he slung it on the floor, laughing lightly.

" Oh..sorry" A young blonde apologized, timidly walking into the room, averting her gaze. " Oh..no..um it's okay.." Leon stammered, picking up his shirt from the wooden floor and replacing it on his well-built frame. Blushing slightly, Leon examined Ashley donned in tiny shorts and a white tank-top.

" Didn't you pass your bed-time ?" He accused, giving her a friendly smile. " I'm not a child" She justified, timidly curling her hair at the ends. "Sorry, I forget" He apologized sarcastically, watching her walk closer.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank-you for becoming..um..my guard and...for saving me back there on the village and island and..everything" She gave him a thankful smile, trying to cover up her blushing.

"Your welcome... You don't need it, don't need any guarding; you're safe now, but I couldn't say no to you father" He grinned, examining her curvaceous figure. " Not many can" She spoke, taking a seat on his bed.

" Well, maybe you should get to sleep" Ashley sighed, standing once more; the wooden floor cold to her bare feet. " I should, it's pretty late. Your father had me up" Leon said, walking over to her.

" Doing what?" She asked, intrigued. " Talking..." He smiled, slyly saying the words. "What kind of talking ?" She pushed, coming closer to the agent.

" Exchanging words- kind of talking" Leon smiled. "Really..." Ashley pleaded, giving him puppy-dog eyes.

Leon smirked, placing his hand to his chin. " My boy, never hit on my daughter, she is way too young for you" Leon imitated, making his voice deeper. "That's dear old dad...he thinks Nikolai is to old for me and Nikolai is only 23" Ashley sighed, laughing; leon following her laugh as well.

"**Would **you ever hit on me ?" Ashley asked seriously, taking the ex-officer off-guard.

Leon smiled, not taking her question serious and staring down at the smaller girl. Biting her bottom lip shyly, she laid a hand on his cheek. Leon eyed her, surprised by the contact. Ashley moved in, pulling his face towards her like amagnetic force. Without hesitation she pursued a kiss with him, lightly caressing lips. Leon uneasily adjusted to the small breath of contact.

"I'm..sorry" She apologized for her actions, completely embarrassed.

Speedily she turned away, regret colored on her cheeks. Quickly Leon grabbed her hand, a serious yet playful smirk on his handsome face. " Don't be" He whispered, pulling her into another kiss. Their lips touched once more causing butterflies to dance in both stomachs.

**0000**

**They all seem so truthful,**

**they all seem so true,**

**Couldn't find a better way to lie**

**0000**

_A/n: All right Finito. Thanks everyone for reviewing. **More reviews please !** Fill you in, in chapter 4, Ada comes face to face with Leon and an unexpected former S.T.A.R.S. member as well ! Well, R & R._

_-Rezie_


	4. Motorcycle Jockey

**Collide**

**By Rezie**

_A/n: Sorry for the late update but I had already written this chapter previously but my computer crashed and screwed up everything. Stupid shit destroyed all my music files…anyway…here's the fourth chapter. Please read and review!_

**Kiki0303:** Hey, thanks for reviewing. Yes, this is a Leon/Ada fic. In my opinion I prefer that couple as well. Honestly Claire wasn't meant for Leon, she's meant for Steve …point: Leon and Ada!

**KhasKlwn:** Thanks for the comment and I appreciate your reviews. Hopefully you'll like the direction I took in this chapter; I had several arguments whether to do this and that etc. but hopefully this chapter will please you.

**Esod:** Thank-you for reviewing; Well don't worry Ada will appear, not the most conventional reunion but at least they meet!

**Lunatic Pandora1:** There's a part explaining his feelings during the kiss, so don't worry. I took in consideration that he is sometimes the lonesome type. Thanks for reviewing.

By the way, if by any chance any of you forgot what had happened in chapter 3: Bloodwork, here's a **quick re-cap**:

_The helicopter finally made its descent, the wind brushing at Ada's short ebony hair. Pulling down her white pant's she resumed her usual outer-ware, standing up she made her way to the helicopter. Grabbing her blade, she pleasantly smiled, mildly suffering from the previous virus effects. Her cock-tail dress fluttered with the wind._

"_May I help you?" The pilot stuck out his head, crinkling his thin gray mustache, smiling at Ada. "Don't make this hard" She sighed, holding the blade to his neck, barely caressing his skin. "What?" He asked, distinct with fear._

"_Open the door" She instructed, staring the middle-aged pilot straight in the eyes. "Take me to the white-house" She yelled; hearing the locks release, she pulled open the doors, hopped in, and still forcing the sharp blade on the man's throat.

* * *

"__**Would **you ever hit on me?" Ashley asked seriously, taking the ex-officer off-guard._

_Leon smiled, not taking her question serious and staring down at the smaller girl. Biting her bottom lip shyly, she laid a hand on his cheek. Leon eyed her, surprised by the contact. Ashley moved in, pulling his face towards her like a magnetic force. Without hesitation she pursued a kiss with him, lightly caressing lips. Leon uneasily adjusted to the small breath of contact._

" 

"_I'm...sorry" She apologized for her actions, completely embarrassed._

_Speedily she turned away, regret colored on her cheeks. Quickly Leon grabbed her hand, a serious yet playful smirk on his handsome face. "Don't be" He whispered, pulling her into another kiss. Their lips touched once more causing butterflies to dance in both stomachs_.

Now on with the fourth chapter; Read, Review and enjoy!

_-Rezie _

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 4: Motorcycle Jockey **_

_**

* * *

**_

The musky scent from the elderly pilot resonated in the small confinements of the chopper. The air conditioning unit lightly blew, not completely covering the humid ambiance.

Silence accompanied the deafening roars from the helicopter; Ada's crimson cocktail dress with those golden ancient-designed butterflies adorned on the side of the red outfit, clung on her curvaceous figure; the goosebumps that had occurred of tense expectancy standing on end for an unknown reason. Brittle and laced with sweat, her fingers wrapped around the blade warningly, dangerously pressed on the man's neck.

She grew nervous, anticipating her reunion with Leon, as if this would be the last meeting she'd share with him.

_Maybe it's the right time to apologize…I mean…what do I mean?_

_I haven't completely come to realization of the las plagas virus. I doubt I'd tell him about it, not to worry him anymore than I already do. After six years he's still so pure and good-hearted; I can say we both stayed the same. I wish he knew…_

…_knew how much I cared, how sorry I am for everything…everything I put him through with the G-virus and … never mind…_

_Maybe this time I can do what's right, maybe this time I can …_

…_I can tell him that the devious undercover agent had fallen head-over-heels in love with the good cop._

She smiled imperceptibly, closing her eyes for a brief second only to re-open them.

The night and faint glow from the ever-burning moon shrouded the Whitehouse, spearing through the white clouds and ebony nights. The helicopter hovered high above the Whitehouse, far from sight and safe from being detected; the faint sound of the chopper echoed, barely audible to be heard.

Assertively she removed a pair of binoculars from around the pilot's neck, bringing them to her narrow and mystifying eyes; those eyes that had once captured a man in an ocean of love and loss.

Adjusting the view to better visualize the Whitehouse and over-all areas, she began searching the building. Guards roamed around the area in the midnight hours, security inspected every fissure and crevice.

"Leon … "She whispered to herself -smiling with ease- removing the binoculars for a second, only to place them on her eyes once more. Through the arched window, an orange glow filled Leon's extravagant room. Smiling, he gently held Ashley in his strong arms, as she firmly yet timidly ran her fingers on his back. Still that shy and young demeanor corroded her nature. Giggling, she pecked his lips.

* * *

_God…What am I doing? _Leon wondered to himself, keeping his arms firmly around the smaller woman._ Maybe I need this, not exactly want it…but need it. It's been a while since I've felt ...ahh…what's the word?_

_Felt loved…I guess…felt wanted._ His thoughts dissipated, lightly kissing her rosy lips.

* * *

"Leon" Ada repeated once more, murmuring. "Is with someone else "She assumed –her grin disappearing with the same ease it appeared as- wording her sentence o-so gradually and with such an untold difficulty, blankness laced in every syllable. Glistening, her eyes spoke of a different story …. of misery and disappointment. 

Her lips trembled with a dissimilar insecurity; tears fell swollen in those captivating eyes, not a liquefied pain shed.

Her tough exterior -her barrier- had been broken through; like glass. Under so much pressure and pain, she'll break; shatter into minuscule pieces.

Knowing her mission, her own private quest, she disposed of those feelings. Like every other emotion she had felt, she rid of it, knowing those emotions would lead her nowhere; knowing that as much as she'd dream, as much as she'd hope and even pray, she'd end up only wounded, leaving scars that would never disappear.

Those scars forever reminded her of her faults, mistakes…of her hell and her heaven. Her stare hung loosely on the ground, fingers vaguely pressing on the lethal blade, her core growing weak; the trivial shimmer indulged in her eyes never shattering.

* * *

**_Before Ada's helicopter hi-jacking_**

Stilettos clicked on the uneven concrete roads; the light waft pounded on her tall, elegant frame; gracing her chin-length raven-black tresses.

Sea-green orbs examined all the bystanders staring at her decked in Knee-length black cargo-pants, black stilettos, an ashen tube-top revealing her flawlessly suntanned abdomen adorned with a diamond belly-button ring and leather jacket. Her saunter was filled with a liquefied grace, her eyes piercing through every looker.

Entering a large building labeled _Los Angeles Police Department_ she smirked at a few of her co-workers, keeping her distance and graceful stance.

Hurry over to the near-closing elevator she pressed the 8th floor, standing side-by-side with strangers. After the ride she walked down the pallid, seeming-like never-ending halls and corridors, halting at a wooden door labeled_ Dylan Kento_.

Opening the entrance, the room was rather large littered with papers and such. Kento swiveled in his leather chair, dormant as ever flicking his eye-lids open.

"Wake-up chief, I didn't take that long" Her voice was angelic yet still held that reflective sexiness. Stalking over to her Japanese-American boss, she turned on the standing lamp next to his mahogany desk. The radiance erased the lethargic feeling and dark shadows in his office.

"Valentine, don't you like ruining my sleep" Kento groaned keeping his sarcastic tone. "Wanna hear some good news?" She teased, giving him a supple smile with her vivid sea-green orbs. "Sure" He answered promptly.

"Seems Ricardo Salini has been selling more than bike parts" She began, tapping her foot lightly. Kento pressed his elbows on the desk, leaning in attentively, interested in where she was going.

Jill reached in her back-pocket pulling out two small test-tubes of white powder and plopped it on his desk. "I discovered a stash of cocaine in the backroom; here's the evidence" She smiled.

"Breaking and entering really is an art, huh?" He grinned, leaning back in his chair. "I'd clap but you'd get too cocky" Kento simpered, examining her amble over to a sofa next to the door and lounge on the leather couch. "Good job" Kento smiled swiveling in his leather chair and hopping out.

"Now I got good news for you" He smiled, straightening the ends of his jacket. Jill peered at the rather plump middle-aged man sitting on his mahogany desk. "Rather two good news" He paused, giving her an awkward grin. "One, we have the evidence to prove Salini is a drug dealer" He began. "Two, I have another task for you, Valentine" He rose, acting more business-like and stern.

"Which is?" She inquired still loafing on the leather sofa. Kento seized a rumpled newspaper from his desk, unfolding it and reading line-by-line.

_**L.A. Times**_

"_**A regular mission"**_

_By Charlie Madison_

_Miraculously the president's daughter, Ashley Graham has been rescued successfully by Leon S. Kennedy. Former Secret service agent - now top-of-the-league bodyguard for President and daughter- says the mission he partook in was simply a basic kidnap and rescue. _

_The president says, quote, He did an amazing job rescuing my daughter from regular thugs that had brought her to Europe. It was an everyday kidnapping and everyday rescue. I am very thankful for the return of my beloved daughter, unquote._

_Ashley spoke of being captured by criminals in a basement for hours, until Leon came to the rescue after having several meetings with civilians from a near-by town on the criminals' hideout. Ashley was extremely relieved when Leon came to rescue._

_All of America congratulates Kennedy for Ashley's return back home._

_For more information on this 'regular mission' go to the local website._

Kento rolled up the paper, grinding it around his palms. "So…" Jill inquired, cocking an eyebrow. "You know Kennedy, right?" Kento asked. Jill nodded, catching the rolled up newspaper Kento threw at her. Unfolding it, she scanned over the article: a picture of Leon S. Kennedy on the right, a picture of Ashley and the president on the left.

Leon wore his secret service uniform, smiling at the camera playfully. His handsome face graced the image, black and white.

The president wrapped an arm around his daughter; he waved at the camera from a podium as Ashley smiled. Confetti and the American flag swirled in the background with a banner saying _Graham, President of 2005_.

"Leon was in R.P.D when I was in S.T.A.R.S." She explained, taking her gaze off of the newspaper and on Kento. "You're talking about Raccoon city, during the outbreak right?" Kento asked, captured in her sea-green orbs.

"Yeah" her voice grew quiet, reminiscing about the past. "You can say we're acquaintances; I met him through a friend" She snapped out of her trance, keeping focus.

"Everyday kidnapping, everyday rescue…everyday bullshit" Kento snatched the newspaper Jill toyed with and curled it up, dunking it in his trashcan. "They're hiding something" Kento enlightened.

_"_And how do you know?" Jill crossed her arms. "Don't tell anybody but it just sounds too simple...it's too easy; no ransom...nothing, so I sent Kevin to check out the town in Spain" Kento reached in his jacket pocket, pulling out a packet and tossing it at Jill.

Jill peeled the packet open, photos were inside. "What are these?" She asked. "Just look" Kento insisted.

The images were of the _Ganados (villagers)_ beaten on the pavement, blood staining their corpse. Spanish officers tortured and killed, burnt and murdered. Several _El Gigantes_ fallen on the dusty road. _The Del Lago (the giant whale at the sea)_ floating on the murky water, Several _Doctor Salvitors (Ganados wielding the chainsaw)_ sprawled on the floor, _Parasites _crawling around and most compressed on the dirt.

A few of the photos were taken outside of the castle, none able to be taken inside. A fallen turned-over truck set on fire was surrounded by lifeless Ganados and the moat around the isolated castle was surrounded by several floating _Los Illuminados (Monks)_ and a solitary _Garrador ( beast in the prison with extended claws and eyes sewn shut)._

_"_Oh Jesus, what is this" She gasped, dropping the vividly grotesque photos on her lap.

"Exactly" Kento whispered. "Look, I want to know what really happened" He stared her dead in the eyes. Jill averted her gaze from his penetrating stare, grabbing the photos and sliding them inside the brown packet.

"You're the best F.B.I. agent in Los Angeles, I need you to take this on" He instructed. "Take what on?" She asked vacantly.

_"_You and Kennedy know each other, you can get under his skin" Kento smiled. "Timeout, there's probably a good reason they hid the truth; Knowing Leon, he has an explanation to keeping it out of the press" She spoke.

"Well you're going to have to find the reason, or it's your job on the line" Kento gave her pleading yet demanding look. "I barely know anything about him; doubted he remembers me" She said. "But you said it was an acquaintance, good enough for me" He snapped.

_"_But-"She began.

"No buts, c'mon you live for these missions and there's a lot of money on the line if we can get the true story out to the press" Kento insisted, staring down at the girl.

_"_No…no…no" She shook her head. Kento grabbed the sides of her head lightly with his palms, staring dead in her orbs.

"It's not like you're hurting him, are you?" Kento softly said. Jill nodded her head in defeat, pouting. "But...it kind of is" She retorted." Look, wait" She released his grasp, taking a stand and dropping the packet on the sofa.

"Jill… you're wasting time, get it done or you're on the streets again" Kento exclaimed irritably. "Remember I got you this job, I got you out of the streets, and I can undo it" He threatened; his once kind mood took a drastic change, fear pummeled Jill improbably.

Jill reluctantly stopped, staring at him with pure resentment and defeat." There'll be a chopper waiting for you, it'll drop you a couple of blocks by the Whitehouse. There will be a car waiting for you there, I suggest you wait until morning to talk to Kennedy, find out what really happened, Valentine" Kento spoke, hurrying over to the exit. "And Jill" Kento stared at her.

"Don't let me down" He grinned, walking outside to the hall.

"Fuck you" She groaned, thrusting a standing lamp with the heel of her stiletto and knocking it on the floor. The bulb shattered, the only luminosity remaining was the one creeping under the door. Jill silently stood in the darkness, tears staining her flushed cheeks.

_

* * *

_"Weak, that's what she is…weak" He combed through his blonde strands, adjusting his dark shades. "Tell me, how long until we reach our destination?" Wesker asked. "Two hours or so, Sir" The pilot answered, steering the helicopter towards northeast. 

"My accomplices should be there by now" He deviously smiled

_

* * *

_"Why'd Dr. Spencer asked for this chopper?" Ada asked in curiosity. The pilot cleared his throat, answering with that same distinct trepidation. "He spoke to me saying, he needed it quickly…about meeting an Albert Wesker at some facility at the coast of Venice…." The pilot paused interrupted by Ada. "Was it about pills… or anything like that?" She asked optimism in her tone. 

"I don't know, he said about a _sample_ of such…Spencer was one of the top doctors, I heard…" The pilot grimly nodded. "Thank-you" Ada gave him a rare smile, placing the binoculars over her eyes once more, beginning to search the premises.

_"_They're here…the accomplices" She whispered to herself.

_

* * *

_Conversations filled the large area; cops, officers and several workers in the Los Angeles units roamed the room. 

Jill strolled in, glancing at every person. Through the garage-like entrance the blistering sun streamed inside; the smell of fuel and sweat penetrated her skull. Hurrying over to a booth-like wall, a handsome young man greased-up from daily work gave her a blithe grin, examining her lovely figure.

"Nice seeing you again, Agent Valentine" He spoke with a fair half-smile. His light brown hair was tousled, lighting those ever-changing hazel eyes. His lips curved to a grin, adorning his glistened and tanned face. "Yeah" She answered without concern. The young_ gun-bunny_ nodded, grabbing her tuned-up custom made gun from a shelf behind him,_ STI eagle 6.0._

Inspecting her custom handgun, which delivered bullets at a faster ratio than the regular berretta; now tuned-up to incorporate a laser-sighted pointer and driven to fire the bullets at a much more powerful caliber.

Dismissing her scrutiny, she gave the gun-bunny a thankful smile before departing and holstering her choice weapon. Walking to the back of the garage room, she stopped at her locker. Turning the lock to its coordinates; the aged locker cracked open.

Scanning through her possessions, she set some items aside. Grabbing 9mm rounds from a case, she inserted them in her firearm. Grabbing the case with the remaining rounds, she tucked the narrow holder in her cargo's pocket. "Damn" She groaned, seeing her F.B.I. uniform -she never really wore due to she was mostly on undercover cases- had fallen out.

Removing the garments from the dusty floor, she gasped seeing what had fallen out with it. Setting aside her clothes, the single tattered photo laid on the floor. Picking it up, Jill wiped the dirt and grime from the photo; blowing away the remaining debris, the dust fluttered.

"Oh god" She dimly smiled. The photo was aged, a partner from her past.

Decked in his S.T.A.R.S. uniform, the young man smiled sticking out a cherry tongue; His dark hair draped over those profound eyes, casting a shadow. The muscularity in his build outstretched through the torn S.T.A.R.S. uniform. Through the deep-rooted Polaroid, it still held the same naïve, young and handsome man.

"I remember this…." She smiled half-heartedly, feeling the tears triumph.

_After the Spencer mansion...God was I happy? We were both happy… during the helicopter ride you told me how glad you were to survive. You said you were even happier I was there with you. I smiled at that. And there was a Polaroid camera on the floor. You said you hated pictures, but I didn't care. You dodged every picture I tried to take of you, but finally you surrendered. It was a funny picture, but I didn't mind. I kept it…_

_I remember I fell asleep during the ride, laying my head on your shoulder…I remember waking up seeing a flash from the camera…I remember hitting you and ...god, do I miss that smile…your smile._

_…You were different...content…filled with hope_

_Someone I knew I could never be..._

_Every now and then I'd think of you, every now and then I'd forget you. There was …just…something about you …_

_Your lips would curve; the tired bags under your eyes would wrinkle. Your laugh would ring through my ears like the soft droplets of the rain padding on the cement outside of the porch of my townhouse were me and my roommates lived. They knew nothing about my past…I didn't expect to tell them anytime soon…_

_I can't even remember the last time I had seen you, the last time I touched you, the last time I laughed…or even cried_

_But I do remember the light in your eyes; every time you'd crack a smile, your eyes would light up…_

_I miss that the most_

_"_God, was this six years ago?" She asked herself. "Has it been that long I haven't seen you…?" She sighed miserably at the long-forgotten memory. A numb, solitary tear slid down her cheek embedded with the distant memory.

_

* * *

"_Jesus, what the hell are they doing?" Ada murmured to herself. The accomplices steadily walked down the road outside of the white-house entrance. The night loomed under their feet, their mission rolling off of their tongues. 

The woman accomplice stopped to talk to a security guard, quite a few behind him. Two hurried to their booths, contacting the president of_ visitors._

Ada couldn't depict her words; the man accomplice stayed behind her ignoring an elderly guard interrogating him. The man accomplice gave an irritated nod to the female accomplice, one she returned.

Without notice, the man subordinate roped his fingers around the elderly man's throat; enough to slice through his arteries with nails. Dropping the guard on the floor like a dead cat, killed by mere suffocation;he ignored the other securities hurrying to retrieve weapons; ignored the urgency felt.

"Don't move" Another guard ordered the two, carrying an Ak-40. The accomplices shrugged, not really considering his command and neared him leisurely. Without another notification, the guard began shooting rounds at the two.

Like immortals, the bullets stung them merely like nothing; like the division between water and atmosphere, like the soft breath of air…

The lead bullets dropped on the floor with a thud, several littering the ground. Every guard gawked at the in-human accomplices in complete fear and confusion. Without any thought, each guard and security pulled out their weapons firing at the inhuman beings. But like before the bullets attacked them like nothing. A hail of lead bullets pounded on the cement, mimicking the soft sound of rain.

Without uttering, Wesker's assistants hurried past the guards. They seemed to move at a quicker speed or was the world moving at a slower speed? They also seemed to dissapear, as the guards blindly fumbeled.

The man accomplice whizzed past a guard, twisting the machine gun he held around his wrist like licorice; hurrying past another, tripping him by his feet. The woman guard followed, twisting the auto-rifle of her enemy around his legs. The wind around them was able to be seen; clear-white fuzz; pixel–like, roaming around the air.

The woman guard's fingers extended into voracious claws; smiling she blew on her grotesque talons, quickly slashing a few of the guards with the same innocent grin. The man accomplice quickly grabbed a man's throat watching the fear on his face frozen. Suddenly, his own pair of talons conjured, spearing through the man's throat. Blood and sorts stained his claws. Pulling out his sharp talons, he licked the bloody remnants and re-called his talons, turning his hand to normality.

* * *

_"_Where the hell are they?" Ada asked herself from her view up high. She caught a glimpse of a white-streak whizzing toward the Whitehouse grounds. Suddenly the guards were ambushed; their bodies mutilated, fire-arms suffocating them, the entire security in shreds. "What the-"She gasped. The scene depicted of a horror movie. 

Enough seen, she removed the binoculars and dropped them on the seat behind her. Taking a glimpse at the pilot, he stayed serene not knowing the massacre happening below. "Thanks for the ride" She smiled, pulling her knife away and holstering it on her thigh pocket.

"Open the door" Taking a deep breath Ada sighed; the pilot did as ordered. A light click came from the door; Ada pulled open the exit; a strong breath of air hit her like waves on the ocean front. "Take me close to the top of the building" She yelled through the helicopter roars and windy cries.

Lowering the chopper, Ada hopped down to the helicopter's rubber-foamed ledge, maintaining her balance. The airstreams blew at her angrily, tousling her short hair. "Be careful getting home, okay old man?" She yelled from her stand. The pilot nodded; contented he survived the hi-jacking, unharmed. "I guess she is human" He whispered to himself, his voice whiskey and warm.

The withered American flag came into vision, fluttering. The roars from the helicopter were heard, attracting attention from the remaining guards inside the building. "Christ!" Ada yelled, getting a better view of the bloody massacre the accomplices' committed. Dismembered body parts corroded the grass, blood stained the cement; the scene was so distasteful and hideous.

Bitterly biting her tongue, she retrieved her grappling hook from her holster. Pressing a button, the rather small device transformed to its much more useable features. Locking her view on the American flag, she shot the hook right in the middle; before long the hook grabbed hold of the cloth, tying itself in the intricately woven fabric.

The iron bended as Ada made her brave move, hopping out of the helicopter and being catapulted onto the roof. Ada roped the wire around her fist, landing on the roof like a feline. The tattered and destroyed flag roped around the hook and hung loosely, still intact but the iron stilt was bent beyond limits.

Ada smiled to herself, yanking her grappling hook with bits and pieces of the flag still attached and setting it to its hand-held feature before holstering it.

_

* * *

"_This is shit…its shit's shit" Jill groaned kicking the vehicle Kento had planted for her. The tainted, green buggy with its flat tires and rusty features was barely even able to stand by itself. 

"Shit" Jill murmured under her breath. "Go ahead piss me off more, asshole" She spoke, probably hoping Kento would have heard.

"Ahh, never mind" She sighed, examining her surroundings. Around the corner was a small bar, closed stores side-by-side. The moon still shone brightly, the orange luminosity beat on Jill's frame

Heavy-rock music rang from inside the bar. Jill leaned on the green buggy, examining a handsome, young man exit the bar drinking a half-filled _Bud light_ and hop onto a silver _Harley._ "Hey sexy" She called; he turned his neck with smile. "Yeah, you" She gave him a wink, stalking over to him.

"Need any help?" He asked scanning her body with pleasure. Without an answer she lifted the beer out of his grip and took a sip. "Nice bike" She complemented, threading her fingers on the Motorcycle's fine workings. "It's a _fat boy_" He smiled

Jill slithered her fingers over his thigh. "Can I try?" She asked with such innocence. Slinking one long leg on the other side, the young man strapped his muscular arms around her waist as she adjusted on the leather seat.

"Turn the handle slowly" He instructed. "So are you from around here?" He asked. "You know…" She started, before pausing. "You shouldn't trust strangers" She finished.

_"_Or beautiful women at that matter" He whispered in her ear with a more sly tone in his voice.

"That to" She agreed, feeling a knife jab her side; feeling his sudden distrust. "And you shouldn't trust strangers either" He whispered.

"Yeah…" She whispered, slipping her hand to feel his thigh leg.

"Good" He smiled. Before notice, she clasped her knife from her holster and stabbed him in the abdomen. Without an utter, he fell to the floor in agony, clenching his wounded side.

_"_Help, he's wounded" She mock-yelled in a whisper,watching as _his_ knife dropped on the floor.

_"_Hey, who is that?" Three people exited the bar, examining the wounded man and Jill.

"Whoever you want me to be" She answered in a cold whisper, revving up the bike and placing an unrevealing helmet before gulping down the beer and tossing it behind her with a thud.

_

* * *

_"What the hell are these things, Leon?" Nikolai asked, backed up into a corner underneath the large double-stairs, aiming his shotgun nervously. 

Leon didn't answer, shooting his _Killer7_ at the diamond chandeliers- seeing a glimpse of the accomplices- only to miss. The accomplices had transformed to mutant beasts; both bulky insect-like creations crawling among the walls and ceilings.

_"_It seems every minute, they grow; their agility is beyond limits" Leon spoke in awe. The president, his wife and Ashley were in the _President's office_ with several of the remaining security. A few of the security were mutilated by the door, and several were stranded in different areas thrashed and lifeless.

"I need more ammo, I'll be right back, and be careful; stay up here" Nikolai urgently spoke, dropping his empty shotgun at the end of the stairs and hurrying up; As commanded, Leon scampered up the stairs, breathless.

_

* * *

_Loading her _TMP,_ She casually paced toward the door after descending the top of the Whitehouse to the lower grounds. The scent of death roamed the air, like the aroma of vodka on your breath after a hangover. The wind aroused the scent even further, enough to make you vomit. The scene of corpse could make you cry; tears of lost. But to Ada, that sight was so familiar. 

The large white-double-doors creaked. Gun-fire was heard erupting inside, attacking the furnishing. The entrance peaked a little. With a sigh, she cocked her TMP, barging through the door. Once inside her hushed thoughts dissipated, and the eruption of gun-fire and yells beat in her eardrums. "Time to party" She smiled, keeping a careful eye on the quick movements of the accomplices.

Their bodies were fully black with thorny seeds embedded in their skin; they were blind but could sense, could hear; using all their wits given to them. Their claws were stained with human blood, using their hind legs to catapult themselves from one side of the room to the other.Ada noted how much weaker they seemed to be when not in their human forms, but supposed in their anti-human mutations they are weaker and have severeal weaknesses as well.

"Ada!" Leon yelled from the top of the stairs, sliding down the mahogany railing while firing rounds from his Killer7 at the wall above the entrance, which she stood at. Turning around, one accomplice materialized before her eyes, clinging on the top.

Soon disappearing and catapulting itself to the topof the stairs, followed by the other one which appeared from thin air. Before its rapid leap, Ada began firing rounds from her TMP, attacking the accomplice right in its thorny abdomen. Appearing once more, the mutant fell from the midst of air –its body blown apart, guts and all falling out- and landed on the bottom, while the other beast made its escape.

Leon landed on the floor, rolling and ended up right in the middle of the main-entrance room –kneeling- facing where the remaining accomplice stared down at him, beckoning to attack. With penetrating eyes and frozen movements he examined the fallen inhuman accomplice flinching on the floor; soon diverting his gaze to the rickety sound above him; the chandelier swayed dangerously, as if shot from its hinges.

Ada gasped; before long the chandelier had escaped its hinges and Leon had no way out as the residual accomplice leaped from the top of the stairs after him.

_

* * *

_Jill swiftly drove; wind thrashing her clothes and unprotected areas. The Whitehouse entrance came into view and so did the grotesque sight of corpse left on the floor. Her heart dropped, feeling the need to aid but knew what was done couldn't be fixed; wondering what could have occurred, her mind played every possibility that could have happened 

Several lifeless bodies hung on the tarnished trees, numerous shredded as if they were thrown inside a large blender. The entire area around the Whitehouse was left in shambles.

"Jesus Christ!" She gasped underneath her breath, but kept driving on. Like the survivors from Raccoon, she had seen these events occur too many times. Reaching the white-house she noticed the once-white double-doors were blemished with blood. Through a large arched window on the side, she witnessed the chandelier dangerously swaying and almost-in-slow-motion detaching from its hinges while Leon lay underneath as a beast resembling a hunter readied to attack him.

_"_Leon, what the hell, have you gotten yourself into?" She asked herself.

A piece of slanted debris lay a few meters away from the arched window. "Perfect" With haste she revved up the bike and launched the Fat boy on the ideal concrete ramp. With an immense speed and slight altitude, she devastated through the window. Glass shattered underneath the impact. The motorcycle intervened; connecting with the falling chandelier and the accomplice.

The bike crashed with the others at the bottom of the furnished stairs. Jill bounded out of the near-exploding vehicle, landing next to Leon on all-fours; grabbing the handsome man by the arm, both dashed over to Ada's side. Before long the motorcycle exploded, sending debris flying everywhere and the chandelier and accomplice on fire. They all shielded themselves from the dangerous explosion.

* * *

_**A/n:** Finito! Finally dammit; anyway please review. Thanks for reading. I hope you like my new character installment, Ms. Valentine. I thought it was a long chapter, and I know it wasn't the most conventional reunion between Ada and Leon but anyway next chapter I think it'll be a little more dealing with drama, heartaches and love rather than action/adventure._

_REVIEW!_

_-Rezie_


	5. Sunrise at last

_**Collide**_

_**By Rezie**_

_A/n: Hey, if not already, please read the new 'summary' in the 'Revised Prologue'. It'll give more information on the upcoming chapters and characters/couples etc._

_Anyway, I apologize for taking long on updating; I tried making this chapter the best I could (while being occupied with school crap, home crap and just crap); well I did my best adding romance, conflicts etc. Please leave a review, informing me how you thought this chapter was._

_Enough of my ranting please read and Review. Get the popcorn Bitches, Enjoy!_

_**Blaze Storm: **I'm flattered you think this is one of the best fanfics you've ever read, makes me so happy. Thanks for leaving a review._

_**Ezequielhl**: Thanks for the review, I tried my best at the action scenes, I'm happy you liked them._

_**ShootingStar4: **Ada/Leon is one of my favorites too, right there with Billy/Rebecca; Thank-you for the review._

_**Esod: **Well guess you don't have to wait anymore, here's the chapter. Thanks for reviewing._

_**KhasKlwn: **Lol, I thought I died too. It was a real hassle having to have redone the previous chapter. I think it was worth it, because it's much better than my last copy. Thanks for leaving a review._

_**Yumenori: **Thanks for reviewing. Thanks so much, I'm so flattered!_

_**Mayus-thoughts:** Thanks for the complement. And I'm so thrilled you think it's awesome!_

_Once again thank-you to everyone that reviewed!_

_-Rezie_

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 5 – Sunrise at last**_**

* * *

**

**_D_**ust dissipated, the fumes billowed making circular smoke-clouds to form. A damaged, burnt _Harley_ motorcycle lay dead –fuming- on the wooden floorboards, defacing a monstrosity buried underneath. The chatter of several cops and units filled the silence. Sirens from a distance echoed in the faint night.

"Here you are…again" He combed his hair away from his face, giving her a supple grin.

Past them -as they watched- crossing the patio were more firefighters -the ones that had extinguished the flames seducing the corners and crevices before.

Observing from a distance (the side of the establishment) they took it upon themselves to do some catching up. The firefighters –after having examined the distorted corpses- seemed to be affected in the worse manner of distraught and shame.

"Yup" the mysterious spy simply answered. "Hey. I ...uh…have to go" She responded abruptly, uncrossing her arms. "I…uh…need more work to do" She explained, stretching her arms high in the air; turning her revealing back towards him.

"Ada" Leon called for her; almost whispering a different name. Reacting, she twisted her neck slightly to gaze at the handsome man; a weak smile flourished her lips.

Walking a few steps closer to her, Ada then fully faced him. The body-guard wedged his hands in his pockets, warming them because of a chill that swept his face.

"Stay" He uttered, not much of a command more of a plea. "For once" The marksman ended.

"Why?" She questioned, preventing the rage that seemed to escape and lace itself in her tone as her memory leaped back when she witnessed Leon and Ashley pursuing a kiss. Questions that were secreted under her memory sought to reveal itself, though she did her best stifling her emotions.

"Because we all have work left do, but there's always time for a break" He answered with hope, ignorant to her veiled anger and succumbing to his own desires. Tipping on the balls of his feet, he blankly stared at Ada; feet falling flat on the dirt-covered ground, timidly searching her eyes.

The wind lightly blew with the shrill cold piercing right through the aroused scent of corpse that littered the grounds. The moon still shone, in the distance the light rays of the sun shadowed.

"Maybe" She answered, sighing. Leon gave her a smile, one she countered timorously. "God, it wasn't this cold before, was it?" He asked, staring into the night sky.

"No" She answered, following his gaze.

"Can I ask you something?" He inquired, staring past her and at the several units –police, fire fighters, ambulances, F.B.I agents, special squads etc.- that had parked by the outsized driveway, appalled by the scene of carcasses on the floor, investigating–which to him seemed all to familiar.

The sirens one by one halted, a few still left to ring.

If not the distraction (and a distraction he longed for) being Ada and the conversation he partook in, Leon would have investigated the scene and as well Ada would have too, or as usual ran off and disappeared from sight, only to return at the best and worst times.

"Sure?" She blankly spoke, following his stare. "Why?" He asked. "Why what?" Tearing her view away from the squads, she pursued eye contact.

"Why'd you steal the sample?" He asked with a more stern tone. She smiled, focusing into the crisp details of his attire. Pushing a stray hair away, she delicately removed her finger from his face, lightly caressing his downy skin. Leon remained calm, but visibly underneath, his emotions for her were left in a whirl just by the quick touch of her silken fingers.

"There are some things you don't need to know" She whispered, leaving his personal space and taking a step back, eyeing his attractive countenance.

"Don't you think I need to know; I thought you died, that you'd never come back. That..." He paused as if searching for the right words. "That..."He silenced himself once more, tugging his hands away from his pockets.

"Ahh…I can't believe I ever trusted you, and now…here I am, trusting you again" He scoffed a bit, smiling with sarcasm.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked, becoming perturbed. "Shouldn't you care about Ashley?" She observed him, feeding off of his frustration.

Leon fixed his view behind her on purpose, examining the several units still stooped down examining the lacerated guards – a rank smell causing them to writhe; how he wished they didn't have to see or even glimpse at such a prospect, that they didn't have to remember the images that burned deep inside, mutilating the innocence once owned.

"That has nothing to do with it" he answered coldly; distracted and nourishing the revulsion that consumed him on how the accomplices could commit such a crime. _Where they not human?_ _Of course they're not, don't have pity, maybe before they were human like us, but now they cannot even control their sanity, nor do they own it anymore_. Leon mused to himself.

"It has everything…" Ada paused. "Leon…." The reclusive women silenced herself, whispering his name with such yielding passion. "Before it didn't, now it does" She spoke uncertainly, letting herself surrender to the grief she kept inside and waking him from his personal thoughts.

"What are you really doing here, what do I have that you can take away?" Leon asked callously, changing the subject and now fixing his stare onto hers; afraid of what to say, anxious how he should react to his own feelings for both women. For the first time, he could sense her distrust, her sorrow, her weakness captivated in those dark-brown hues.

The marksman tore his view away from her -unable to see her hurt concealed underneath - focusing on a silhouette nearing from the distance; the helmet worn still kept face hidden.

"Leon…"the enigma spoke, cheerily mocked in a way- tearing him from his current conversation; Ada appreciated the delay, she really didn't want to deal with the bickering and questioning; Leon as well, counting on this _interruption_.

Leon awkwardly stared at the woman's figure. "Saved your ass, now you owe me" She spoke, carefully removing the helmet as she kept advancing and dropped it on the ground.

"Jill…"He spoke in sort of a question-statement form. As if on queue, Ada faced behind her to see a lovely woman giving Leon a friendly smile.

"Wow, it's been a while; you look wonderful" He smirked. "A long while" He pondered out-loud. "What are you doing here?" He asked as she stalked right next to Ada.

"Heard a commotion, thought I might get myself into some trouble" She smiled with sarcasm. "Nice seeing you again" She smiled, trying to cover the guiltiness felt.

"Same here; God, I can't believe it's been this long, later we'll do some catching up…" He grinned, giving her a friendly hug, not wondering more what purpose she had being here; As for Ada, she never mentioned her purposes.

"Ooh, um, Jill valentine this is Ada Wong, Ada…Jill" He acquainted the two.

"Nice to meet you" Jill greeted; Ada shook her hand with a fair smile.

"An old girlfriend?" Ada gave her a sarcastic grin followed by a giggle from Jill, and an irate stare from Leon.

"No, old friends, you?" Jill asked.

"Enemies, friends…lovers… I'm not sure" She answered truthfully and in contempt, following his stare. Jill just nodded, not wanting to know or even deal with the dilemma she probably disrupted. Leon gingerly stared at Ada, trying to read her but it was inconclusive.

"What the hell were those things?" Jill inquired, changing the subject as the tension seemed to elevate.

"Wesker's accomplices" Ada answered, placing her stare towards the F.B.I. agent. "Dead accomplices" The Asian spy corrected herself.

"Wesker's back…"Jill groaned. "And I thought our lives were back to normal" She grunted sarcastically, giving the two a teasing smile.

"Then why'd you save me?" He questioned Ada, laying a heavy stare down on her.

"Because you're more important than Wesker's plans" She answered –surprisingly in such a caring and loving manner. Leon furrowed his eyebrows, astonished by those words.

Was this the same deceiving Ada he knew?

"Yeah, alright" Leon uttered clumsily, probably the only thing he could utter.

Jill grinned, amused by the two's conversation and unique link she sensed.

"I got ammo…." Nikolai burst out through the double doors, breaking the awkward tension –his tone indecisive and confused- holding rounds that draped over his shoulders and covered a quarter of his face –making sight difficult.

"Why is there a motorcycle in our living room…and…fire-fighters…ugh…"The Irish/American young man groaned, fixing his stare toward the trio that had recently walked out from the side, coming into view.

"Kind of late, Nikolai" Leon informed, crossing his bare arms as a chill, once again, swept past the trio. A juvenile laughter touched Leon's lips, as did Ada and Jill.

"Yeah…"Nikolai spoke awkwardly, seeing his out-burst caught the attention of several officers and units.

"Well…I'm gonna go inside and pretend this never happened" He worded cautiously, carefully tugging the rounds that wrapped around him, dropped them eagerly, and o-so quickly and tensely turned around.

_Great, embarrass yourself in front of everyone. Good one, Nikolai; no, I just couldn't stop in the middle of the hall, what gave me the idea the damn …things…ran outside, Jesus, hopefully no one else saw, like Ashley…_Nikolai mused.

"Idiot" He scolded himself, placing a sweaty palm to his forehead.

"You're not an idiot Nikolai, we all have those moments" Ashley patted his shoulder, trying to cover her laughter.

"You saw that?" He asked. "Yeah" She blankly responded. "All of it?" He gulped nervously. "Mmm…yeah" She smiled. "Everything?" He felt embarrassment trickle down his spine.

"If you mean you bursting out the doors like a complete idiot, yeah" She gave him a teasing smile and hurried past him followed by her very tired mother and father.

"Yeah…ha-ha" He groaned sarcastically, eyes drooping.

**

* * *

"Oh dear" The president groaned.**

"Ashley are you okay, sweetie?" The president's wife asked earnestly.

"I'm fine mom, you guys?" She smiled.

"It's been quite a day" Her father answered in a state of depredation, seeing how his precious Whitehouse was torn to shambles, and they were near-close to being killed by two creatures.

"Where is Leon?" He asked no-one in particular, slowly lumbering down the steps.

"Right here, sir" The man came full in view, followed by the two ladies.

"Leon, how can I thank-you for protecting us once more "He congratulated, shaking his hand firmly; the body-guard just gave him a pleased smile.

"What are those horrendous things?" He asked in a low whisper.

"Mutations, sir" Leon plainly answered. "Don't just congratulate me sir, theses two ...uh..._agents_...behind me aided and so did Nikolai" He responded staring at Ada indescively and blind to Jill's ocupation.

"And who are these two beauties?" He asked. Leon stepped aside, ready to introduce the two.

"Ada Wong" The familiar lady in red intervened, announcing herself, lending out her hand; the burly president accepted.

"And I'm Jill Valentine" the former S.T.A.R.S. member lend out her hand as well with a content smile, as well the president accepted.

Leon just sighed. _Women_, He mused to himself, grinning at the thought.

"Thank-you all so much for your help, as a tribute, you can stay at the white-house as long as you please" The president grinned.

"Thank-you so very much" The president's wife appeared from behind, shaking the three's hands in solemn gratitude.

"You too, Nikolai" She smiled, tearing her view away from the three and behind her –Nikolai leaned on one of the large totem-like polls, giving a fair half-smile.

"Thanks again, Leon" the blonde still decked in her sleeping attire emerged from behind her parents wrapped in a leather coat. Giving him a soft kiss on the cheek where Krauser left a scar, lengthening the touch. A jovial smile caressed her rosy lips as well a muted grin from Leon.

Ada diverted her gaze towards Jill, which appeared not so surprised. "He was always the lady's man" She whispered in Ada's ear.

"Comforting" Ada groaned silently.

**

* * *

**

"The units I called are all here, thank God, now this mess can get cleaned up" The president groaned.

"How many did you need?" Ashley asked her father in amazement, examining the numerous loads of vehicles parked and arriving, .

"Well, honey, I assumed those _mutations_ would've ruined everything and as guessed, I am right. The courtyard is in shambles -the living room, our dining- everything is in pure shambles; look they even ruined my flag, my precious flag" He whined angrily, staring at the limp and poor statement of the American flag literally hanging by a few threads on the bent iron.

Leon gazed at Ada, running his stare down her body and ending at her holster which detained her grappling hook amid of the shreds of the American flag twisted around it. With a smile -one of embarrassment and a feeling of being a kick-ass-bitch- she tugged at the scrapped cloth, yanking it all away and flinging it behind here, which she then buried it deep beneath the ground, shrouding it in a mist of dust and dirt.

The body-guard just grinned, amused by her mystifying yet endearing ways.

**

* * *

**

"I'm sorry, but will you all please excuse me; it appears the press has arrived…sadly" The president smiled –groaning- stalking over to the multitude to stations arriving, his wife following.

"Dear, we have to tell them the truth; this attack can't be hidden, not like the incident with our daughter" The first wife whispered in the president's ear; in response, the president nodded.

Jill wrinkled her brow, hearing the conversation which barely filtered her eardrums as such it was so low. _Hidden, like the incident with the first daughter…_the F.B.I. agent mused to herself. Her duty between being a friend and her occupation countered themselves, should she pry further?

"Oh, Jesus what happened to …" Ashley's sentence was cut short, finally noticing the sight before her blameless eyes and the rank smell billowing under her nostrils; with a slow breath of shock and silent tears following, she glanced at the mutilated guards, whimpering.

Leon silently observed her, tracing his eyes back to Ada –dropping his gaze on her for a minute, giving her a silent apology in the hues of his eyes- and then walking up to the frail blond, wrapping his bare arms around her form –cooing comforting words into her ear.

Jill couldn't help but examine the two, wanting to understand their correlation.

The rouge spy –Ada- kept her gaze focused on the two. _My job's done…_

At the same while, the sight of their dismembered body-guards had caught the president and his wife, as well they were appalled and disturbed.

The press began capturing all the events on film and annoyingly interviewing the president and his wife. Tears slowly fell from the first wife's solemn face; the president did his best keeping his composure. These were their beloved guards, trained and willing to protect their lives, to die for their lives and this -death- was done.

**

* * *

**

Honey-brown hair loosely hung over his brows, sweat glistened. "Dr. Cortez, Dr. Lensaro has the DNA of the two specimens; he says they have a mix of DNA between grasshoppers, ancient raptors from the prehistoric age and humans." A youth officer spoke.

"Yes, analysis seems correct; well can you please report to him that these guards were slashed –on the spot- with one swift talon, probably from the raptor DNA breaking main arteries, thus they died quickly and easily." The middle-aged man halted; trying to remember all the data he had calculated.

"Tell him, I've investigated the specimens and have examined them. Their hind legs, maybe used for catapulting were produced from the grasshopper DNA. But, we need more information, tell him as well we need private interrogations will all the victims" Dr. Cortez informed, staring at the President's family and the three agents.

**

* * *

**

"Dan, what the hell are these things?" A woman asked with cherry-blonde hair, wiping her hands of disgust on her Washington F.B.I. uniform.

"I have no idea, Wendy. Looks like demons to me." Dan answered confused, removing his gloves and as well wiping his hands clean on his uniform, before dropping them on the tile, letting the powder from the plastic gloves stain.

"Damn, what the hell was that?" He quietly yelled, jumping back. "What?" Wendy asked frightened

"It just moved" He stated.

"You're seeing things, Dan. C'mon let's take a breather outside" She soothed, grabbing his arm and leading him outside, before taking a look back at the creatures now veiled under an elaborate cloth.

**

* * *

**

"Well, excuse me, you two, I'm going to take a breather; do my best to avoid those damn cameras" Jill informed, seeing Leon had returned leaving Ashley to be tended by her parents. Ada grinned falsely, examining the beautiful F.B.I. agent remove a solitary cigarette from the empty box in her cargo pockets with a lighter and departed, littering the box on the floor.

"Well…" Leon groaned, combing through his honey-brown tresses. "You know this is the longest time you've ever stayed around, without just running off" The ex. R.P.D. grinned, pondering.

With a beam, Ada tried her best stifling laughter which for a moment hid the sorrow she felt by Leon's actions. "You know, Ada, you should laugh more" Leon complemented, amused by her quiet charm.

"And you should stop falling in love…" Ada's benevolent grin became shadowed by a gleam of despair.

"And you know what, we were actually having a conversation without some drama" He smirked optimistically, knowing exactly what she meant and who it involved.

"But that's our life" She combated, losing her stunning beam.

"Can we talk?" The marksman toned down, letting his eyes bore into hers.

Maybe it was the way his mood had suddenly transformed or the way his eyes swiveled into a form of grief and excuses that panged at Ada, but she couldn't help but feel so furious towards him; much more furious than when he comforted Ashley, or even kissed her, or the betrayal she felt. The betrayal she knew wasn't really betrayal.

He was right; she had died, disappeared from his life as he once believed and that she couldn't change, as well as _this_. But then again, Ada returned right when Leon met Ashley.

As clockwork always committed the murder, it granted her the fate to meet with Leon once more and also the fate that left her as a heart-broken lover.

"A man I once knew…said, that the way the eyes wander are more foretelling than words" She quoted gently, doing her best to asphyxiate her grief-filled anger.

"And I bet you killed that man" He answered soullessly, his disposition considerably changing.

"Don't speak if it isn't true, Leon…because your eyes lie" Her stare downcast on his blue-gray orbs, like a trail of blood leaving a perpetual stain.

"You're not the one to talk, for those years I knew you were alive and the very day you returned all you did was deceived me and now, what are you doing here, what plans do you have for me?" He softly blurted.

"My plans are finished, you're safe…Just know, Wesker still hunts for…you…." She requited gently -understanding his point and her very own regret-filled betrayal- as if it was a lethal secret.

"Then why are you still here?" The body-guard asked, letting his confused pain shed through.

"Because…" She paused, deliberating over her words. "Because…I really don't know" The rouge spy lowered her head, keeping her view towards the ground.

Without any thought, Leon placed his fingers underneath her chin, lifted her face to his and stared deep into her eyes. The shimmer once indulged in her orbs was still held in the same place, emphasis of the blur in her vision.

"I don't know either" The body-guard whispered, taking his thumb and wiping away a tear embossed that had now traveled farther down her cheek. "You look so human when you cry" He commented, receiving a playful grin from the Asian spy.

After a while, he let go of his mark underneath her chin. At the corner of her eyes, came the vision of a blonde speculating at their conversation.

Ada searched his face, trying to understand his intentions. Nothing.

The women stared at her face, the innocent girl before her wounded eyes. The girl bound to safety, bound to attention, bound to innocence that had escaped the spy: the deceitful, broken women Ada knew herself as.

And now the woman that had lost the only person she'd love to innocence, to that naïve vulnerability, which had her life slowly wasting away because of that ignorant susceptible innocence she partook in.

_Fuck innocence._ She told herself, building up her own personal barriers after just a second ago letting them collapse with that single tear, surrendering. Letting all her scars and wounds show in front of this man; letting herself fall so hard on a love she knew too little of.

"Hey guys, what's up?" The blonde smiled, recovering from her downpour previously -the rims of her eyes still red- staying next to Leon which just grinned and avoided eye contact with Ada; the Asian woman commenced herself in a torrent of indignant spite.

Doing her best to suppress her anger, she faked a smile towards the president's daughter. From the distance, came the shadow of the o-so familiar Jill Valentine, taking a slow drag from her cigarette.

After a second, she returned with the group eyeing the blonde draped in her father's overly-large coat.

"You mind?" Ada questioned, eyeing her cigarette smoldering from her lips. Jill stared at the Asian spy, concerned on her now-saddened expressions, soon pulling all the information together and understanding the cynical love triangle caused by Leon.

"Not if you do?" Jill grinned with understanding and pity for Ada, popping the barely finished smoke away from her rosy lips -in between index and middle finger- and handing her the cancer stick. Ada gratefully accepted the well-needed smoke, eyeing the empty box on the floor before taking a slow drag.

The smoke billowed among her lips, seething, making her seem even more sexually attractive.

"And who's this?" Jill asked, staring at the blonde with fake ignorance. "The president's daughter, Ashley Graham" Leon acquainted. "You look different" Jill commented.

"Doesn't she look better in the pictures, it makes her less-fatter" Ada grinned with the o-so familiar malevolence keeping eye contact with the astonished Leon. Taking a slow drag and exhaling the fumes which smothered the blonde, she then removed the cancer stick and clipped it between her index and thumb, lending it to the Brunette, right on lip contact.

Jill smiled with the same astonishment but with the full understanding, moving her lips toward the smoke unconcerned and cuffing them around the stick, slowly dragging it away from Ada's graceful fingers. Leon just smirked, confused by the two's silent connection.

Ashley flailed her hand, trying to move the smoke away, then after, stared at her abdomen consciously, tugging the coat closer only to veil her even more.

**

* * *

**

"Um, well Jill can you tell me what you're doing here?" Leon quickly changed the subject.

"Uh…" The brunette coughed, pulling the smoke away and doing her best to act casual. "I told you, I was just cruising on my bike." She smiled. "I was going down a street, several miles, several…well, uh I saw the …the…well…the police cars and so since…I was curious and I…uh… sped past them and ended up here and …saved your punk-ass" She smiled.

Leon eyed her with concern as the F.B.I. agent smiled unusually.

"Thanks" He spoke awkwardly. Jill just sighed with relief; eyeing three figures stroll up to the four.

"Excuse me, I'm Chief Brine, this here, to my right is Dr. Cortez and on my left, is Dr. Lensaro" A middle-aged blonde male emerged and greeted. "We need to ask some questions about what occurred here, about the specimens is all, if you please you can call your lawyers?" Chief Brine informed.

"Well, I suppose if it's nothing personal" Leon pondered. "It won't be needed".

"All agree?" Dr. Cortez asked, combing through his honey-brown hair. "Well, are my mother and father being interrogated?" Ashley asked. "At this moment" The doctor answered.

A red-headed elderly man emerged from behind the two, known as Dr. Lensaro. "Oh yes, they also told me to inform you that to tell us everything we needed to know without hesitation" Dr. Lensaro repeated the president's words.

"Well, then I'm fine with it…I guess" Ashley answered.

"And you two?" The three asked Ada and Jill.

"Sure" Jill answered.

"Whatever floats your boat" Ada responded with a smirk, staring at Leon.

"Excuse me, please leave this premises or the cops will be severely on your ass" Chief Brine glared at a news reporter, trying to hide himself behind bushes. He scoffed, staring at the multitude being set away by guards from the president and his wife, all herded behind the closed Iron Gate, roaring for attention and answers.

From exhaustion and annoyance, the guards draped a large cloth over the gate to keep the premises as concealed as it could be.

**

* * *

**

Inside a tent pitched on the grounds, near the side to maintain solitude, the three brought their first victim for mandatory questioning in the orange-lamped illuminated interior, Leon.

"I need a breather…" Ada groaned, leaving Jill alone with Ashley and venturing around the back. After taking several steps and rounded at the backside, narrowly following the wall she suddenly slinked down the rough side, clenching her stomach in agony.

Coughing dryly, she sputtered blood into her palms – which were kept wrapped around her mouth. With a sigh, and still shivering fingers, the woman hurried into her thigh holster where her pills where secured, hidden and narrow enough to fit.

Doing her best to maintain the miniscule convulsions, she peeled the container top open. "Damn…" Wesker's ex accomplice groaned, feeling her veins as if being pillaged by leeches as they outstretched through her arms.

Tirelessly the diminutive container slipped from her grip, scattering the red and white pills. After recovering, Ada hurried on her knees to pick up the dispersed pills from the grass field. After scrutinizing the land, she popped two capsules down her throat; dryly the two tablets slid down her esophagus with much discomfort than her first swallowing.

Inside the tent Leon sternly stared at the three. "Do you know who could have created such creatures?" Chief Brine asked.

"All I know is an Albert Wesker would have the ..._niceties_ to create such …things" Leon answered.

Dr. Lensaro scribbled something on his notepad quickly and attentively.

After several more questions on Leon and how he defeated the monsters -nothing asked about whom the motorcycle jockey or the lady in red was- he was released.

**

* * *

**

Walking down the helicopter landing, clutching his briefcase the wind accompanied the silence as he hurried into an empty warehouse. After briefly passing through the empty shack, there awaited a fully concealing Limo.

Pulling the door open, he strode inside plopping the briefcase beside him and closing the door shut.

"Chauffer, did you receive the fax?" His voice was smooth, running a hand through his locks.

"No sir, it was not delivered" The window separating Wesker and his driver slowly inclined revealing a man brandished with black sun-glasses and suit.

"Why not?" Wesker ventured, bitter.

"No idea. Dr. Spencer never called, and he didn't make his helicopter ride. He should have arrived an hour sooner for the seminar, then soon after been working on the _sample _as you examine his findings on the pills." The chauffeur answered.

"There is a rat trying to slow down her inevitable death; which probably has also given my two accomplices their consequences, death as well. She is quite a gem, but as planned, there are more searching for her. Let time be her consequence, if it be…." Wesker grinned.

"Where are we?" He asked after a while, watching the poverty streets with children roaming around like lost sheep, halting to stop and gaze at the rare vehicle coursing through their littered streets. The morning sun had already risen, setting the timeframe difference from the other cities and countries.

"In the decaying parts -the outskirts- of Italy; north of here, lays Venice" The driver explained, maneuvering the miniscule limo right.

"How long, could they have not just landed me in the center of Venice to save time, or at an airport, if God be it..?" Wesker noted.

"Stealth, sir; you know why we are here, you know what lies underneath the turmoil of Venice._She _cannot know we have come, and first she would probably sendher sentries to guard helicopter landings or airports on search for you –this was the best route- her …_men_…. are difficult… in order to defeat such, I and my men must first retrieve the proper equipment" The driver grinned.

"Yes, indeed. _Mr. Slit_ -that is what they call you, right?" Wesker asked.

"Yes sir" He answered, peering back.

"They say you are the best assassin; thiswoman has what we need but at a price. A price too much for its expense; you kill her, you receive a worthy amount and thus this piece of the puzzle will lead to an abstract of puzzles, my dear boy." Wesker explained, letting his gaze drop on the briefcase.

"This sample; I know you know all about it, the Los Illuminados and the over-all doings in that village in order to overtake the world…well this sample can heal the Las plagas virus and transmit the disease by a simple injection. It crosses out itself, understand?" Wesker grinned.

"I don't want part of your creations, Wesker. I know of your plans, your need to resurrect your corporation; I don't want part of this…the benefit is all I want" The driver explained, pulling of his shades revealing a narrow and elongated scar on his left eye and several tiny scars on the bottom of his right.

**

* * *

**

After Ada's mild episode, she returned with Jill and Ashley. The two conversed about the events that had occurred. In the faint light of the outside lamps, Leon's athletic figure emerged from the tent and hurried toward the three ladies. Jill pulled out her burnt-out cigarette and smothered it with her heel.

"Hey, bitch they want you next" Leon hollered, letting a smile play with his lips. Jill pouted, punching him in the arm, watching a guard hurry towards them.

"Miss" The guard with all-American looks smiled, as an escort. "Well aren't you a cutie" Jill flirted, following him towards the interrogation tent.

"What did they ask you?" Ashley asked.

"Just what happened and stuff" Leon explained.

A heavy man interrupted there conversation. "Ms. Graham, your parents call for you" The man explained. After giving Leon a smile, she hurried off being escorted towards her parent's location, leaving the Asian spy and the body-guard alone.

"Still here?" He questioned.

"Well, every time we try to talk it seems our conversation gets cut off" She explained.

"What is there left to talk about?" The marksman asked letting his eyes meander towards Ashley's leaving figure. They hurried her into another tent; the figures of three others were shadowed, probably the wife, president and Nikolai.

Inside the second tent, the main Lieutenant assigned to the scene interrogated the four Whitehouse roomies asking questions of how they felt, what the creatures did and how they handled such. He was a burly man with gray hair and a mustache.

In the first tent, Jill was being interrogated the same, flirting sarcastically once in a while.

"I'm sorry" Ada apologized with the same vulnerability. "For everything…"

Taking her final glance at the handsome man, she hurried away tracing her eyes toward the wall, stifling her emotions and the heed to turn back and face him. Leon watched her leave as he always did, but this time he felt compelled to stop her in her tracks.

"Where are you going?" He asked, examining her figure halt.

"Venice" She answered, frozen in her place.

"Why there?"

"To get my life back…" She turned around once again, staring deep into his eyes; maybe her final time. "To redeem myself; to search for myself…in a way" She smiled with amusement.

"I don't understand…" Leon furrowed his brows.

"You never did"

"Stop giving me riddles for once, Ada"

"I'll miss you…"She bit down, trying to suppress her feelings; spinning around, and speedily running off as Leon watched her graceful movements, baffled. Bounding over the nearest side wall, her image blurred from distance and then –once again- she disappeared into the cold night; footfalls echoed, distance soon muted the already faint steps.

In the aloofness, the echoes of men were brought to life in his mind as they spoke, merely asking where the lady in red had gone. In a moment of confusion, his view cast over a red and white capsule hidden in the grass meadow.

"She's gone…the lady in red is gone…gone to look for herself." He whispered to himself, sprinting towards the pill and stooping down to grab it. Clipped in his index and thumb, he examined the capsule. "I think I'll be looking for her too" He sighed with grief and regret.

In the sky, the moon had dispersed behind setting a canvas of the finally risen sun.

**

* * *

**

A/n: I hope you all like this chapter. It took me a while. I re-wrote a lot because I just didn't feel happy with some of the things I wrote. But now I feel it's an okay chapter. PLEASE leave a review.

On a random note, there's only A week left of school ! Uh, damn this week is gonna be so long, depressing and exciting.

Anyway...Thanks for taking your time to read this. BTW if I made any mistakes or w/e, inform me and I'll be glad to fix them.

_-Rezie_


	6. Then I'm gone

_**Collide**_

_**By Rezie**_

_A/n: Wow! Thanks to all that reviewed and liked the chapter (Sunrise at last).Getting those reviews really made me so happy and wanting to update sooner; Thank-you everyone for the positive feedback._

_**KhasKlwn**: Thanks. I LOVED your review .lol. Hopefully you and your friend made up and everything is going good._

_**Yumenori**: Thanks for reviewing. Yes, Mr. Slit is a villain. Don't think so badly about your scar; my friend totally ate it when she was on a go-ped and has a huge scar on the side of her face, arm and fist._

_**kiki0303: **Thanks for the review. Sorry for the wait, but here's the 6th chapter. Enjoy._

_**zombiehunter12: **Thank-you for the comment. I'm happy you enjoyed it._

_**SukoTheFarce: **Hey, thanks for the review. Well I love Leon/Ada. Err…Ashley…Well I added a scene since (sorry spoiler here) Leon had to leave but I suppose ya'll already knew that, kind of gave it off in the last chapter. I'm happy you liked it anyway, though._

_**SilverSpoons: **Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed all the elements; I tried my best to make this story interesting and romantic._

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 6: Then I'm gone_

**

* * *

**

**_D_**im sunshine broke through the everlasting midnight, flashing into Leon's weary eyes; though darkness was not fully subdued. Groaning, the man squeezed the red-and-white pill in his closed fist spitefully, roughly dropping it into his wrinkled and dusty pant pockets.

"Where's Jill?" The body-guard heaved a sigh, rounding from the back into the front where guards roamed -cleaning, investigating and such.

The F.B.I agent was plopped on the side of the porch, watching agents enter the Whitehouse. Her limber legs dangled, speculating the rising sun, diminishing the tiresome night.

Leon advanced toward her idle figure mirrored by the perspective sunbeams. Taking a seat beside her, he respectively gazed at the beams seeping through the gaps of branches.

"Tired?" She asked.

"Very, you?"

"Just a day, a normal day in our lives" She smiled thoughtfully, followed by a chuckle from Leon.

"And like our lives, we need to leave again" Leon grimaced. "Unless you want to stay here?"

After a paused and not receiving an answer he spoke once again, breaking the silence. "Whatever the reason you're doing here is…" He ventured.

Jill observed his face: cunning, handsome, curious…

"I'll go" She answered, turning her focus onto the pitched tents of investigators, the havoc of cops roaming around and the rising sun.

**

* * *

**

"Ashley" Leon called forth the blonde exiting the Lieutenant's tent. In response, she nodded proceeding towards him.

"Can we talk, privately?" He questioned; she nodded, in inquisitiveness and dread.

Leon led her toward the side of the Whitehouse, enough solitude for a conversation.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked.

"I need to ...to...leave, for a while" He whispered.

"Why?" Her eyes widened. "It's because of her, isn't it? That woman"

Leon nodded as the president's daughter shook her head distastefully.

"I'll come back though, promise" He reassured, but there came no response from her.

"The only thing between me and Ada is respect. She's saved my life and I owe her the same" He assured, tugging on a chance.

"Then go, but guarantee me something?" She gripped both his hands with both of hers, intertwining their fingers –examining the lines droned on his arid (of dust and sweat) fists.

"What is it?"

"To keep your promise" She mustered up the courage to stare into his loving eyes.

Leon smiled, nodding; he's feelings for her had grown with time, but where they true? For a second, he could sense Ada's presence with him. The deceitful spy's eyes mirrored in Ashley's; those eyes that presented her weakness, her truth, everything she tried to hide, to conceal were -for a second- Ashley's innocent orbs.

Leon shook his head focused on the floor. Soft hands touched his cheek, navigationally, giving him a soft peck. Once again, he stared into her face. After a while, the marksman pulled her into an embrace.

His arms wrapped around her petite frame, tucking his face into her tresses filling his nostrils with a scent of sugary watermelons.

"Nice shampoo" He commented with a grin. Ashley giggled, pulling his face away and observing his fine features.

Tears filled her tired eyes. Obscurity of pain lingered in the glisten. Leaning in, she paused. Still trapped in her familiar gaze, his hands touched her cheek, admiring her soft skin.

Slightly titled, her lips advanced onto his. Leon's breath loitered on hers; his dry fingers left an unseen mark on her. Leon's hands lowered to her waist, pulling her closer; their bodies pressed on each other, the heat transferring from the close-knit enfold.

Ashley's body unnerved from his touch, her innocence becoming more perceptible by the actions; she yearned for his kiss, for his taste -like sweet champagne circling round her mouth; she yearned for his touch -like whispers- to brush through her body - like the rustle of leaves on her patio in late August.

"When you return…" The young blonde murmured, anxiety running through her form. Despite all her emotions, the young woman escaped from his embrace -letting his hands fall limp- and leave.

**

* * *

**

Letting his eyes meander towards Ashley talking to the main lieutenant once again –leaning on the side of the building, still- he heard footfalls nearing.

"What are you doing, Leon?" Jill spoke, stalking right next to him, by the front wall –examining his face poking out, body leaning lazily on the side.

"I have no idea" He sighed, understanding the depth in her question.

"You can't do these to them"

"Do what?"

"You know exactly what I mean" Jill answered, in a _tsk-tsk_ sort of form.

"If I do, then why not?" He asked callously and perplexedly.

"Because they're head-over-heels for you, Scotty; I have no idea why but they just are, like you and that girl, Claire."

"Claire?" He fixed his gaze onto her lovely face.

"Yeah, Chris's sister"

"Chris: the one you have the hots for…" He coyly smiled, receiving a heated expression from the agent. "Anyway, I kinda forgot about her; but me and her were just partners, like me and Ada" He explained unemotionally.

"Maybe you did –forget her, but it looks like you didn't" Jill scowled playfully. "But not like you and Ada, Scotty" She grinned, departing.

"How does she know my middle name?" He questioned himself quietly.

"Like I know everything else" The agent responded.

**

* * *

**

"President Graham, can I please have a word with you?" Leon sprinted towards the burly president, finished talking to a worker helping to fix the Whitehouse.

"Sure, my boy, what you need?" He grinned, hurrying up to Leon.

"Well…" Leon began. "I don't know how to put this, but I …uh" another pause found itself into the conversation. Leon began wondering how the president would react to such news.

"Well…"

"Out with it, Mr. Kennedy" The president smirked.

"I need a break"

"Of course, of course; we can get the chauffer to drive you and Ms. Valentine anywhere you please"

"Not that kind of break" He slowly corrected.

"Then what do you mean?" President Graham cocked an eyebrow.

"I need to leave…for a few days, weeks, even months…I uh…don't really know how long" Leon stuttered.

"Leave" He repeated. "To where; we need you here, who else will protect us."

"There's Nikolai" Leon affirmed.

"Nikolai…that damn boy is scared to kill a cockroach for God's sake" He grunted, staring at Nikolai which tried to swat a fly bothering the first lady –unsuccessfully- and instead swatted the first lady accidentally which scolded the guard.

"To where?" He asked boldly.

"Venice, sir" Leon stated, almost skittishly.

"To Venice; this is nonsense." The president folded his arms, glaring at Leon, exact to his tall stature of height.

"My daughter is fond of you, and you know what'll happen to boys like you that breaks little girl's hearts. You're not leaving, and if so there will be consequences" The president informed, knowingly.

"You know?" Leon ventured, even more restless.

"I know all about your romance; I've seen you kiss and flirt and such …" he retorted disagreeably.

"Well she's not that little…"Leon remarked absent-mindedly (as if that comment would help him) receiving an astonished countenance from the president.

The body-guard's mouth looped into an 'o'.

"I…uh…didn't mean that" He furrowed his brows.

"What do you need to do in Venice, Leon?" The president stated, even more seriously and angrier than thought of.

"I…uh…just need to leave" Leon spoke, not sure of what to say and if he should. Of course, how would the president react if he was to discover his undeniable –yet he still does deny- the romance he has with the lady in red?

That love triangle would only worsen the situation.

"Then if you leave you are not permitted to see my daughter again or stay at this establishment…" He warned. "If you can't even tell me the reason, then I have no other negotiations with you anymore Mr. Kennedy".

Just from these words his heart convulsed, flipping in agony and choices. Never to see Ashley again? And his job? Was Ada more important than this? Silence consumed him; he owed Ada her life back, she needed his help and he did promise Ashley and this he would keep, and he would make sure of it.

"Then I'm gone" Leon sighed, turning his back towards the president.

**

* * *

**

_Why the fuck does this shit always happen with me? Ada, dammit! Choices, choices: that's the history of my life. Choice one: Ashley or Ada. Choice two: Job or …whatever the hell I have to do in order to save Ada's life…_

_And Jill? Why in hell, is she here anyway? It's like my past enjoys finding ways to torture me._

_With these people reappearing, like ghost that never disappear. I need to get under all of this; I need to find out what really is happening….there must be a reason to all this…mayhem?_

_First…Wesker's accomplices; then Ada appears seeking for…for…I dunno but I do knew she was looking for something. Looking for me, looking for forgiveness, looking for answers…._

_Then Jill; she's a whole different story but I still can't help think she has some part of this whole conspiracy or whatever the hell this is._

_Ada said Wesker still hunts, hunts for me._

_Why? I do not know._

_I don't want to deal with him, I didn't want to kill him or see that madman. All I wanted was this job, this simple life…well not so simple, but as simple it'll get with me -kind of living._

_I suppose Wesker still believes I'm a threat and probably Ada. So he set to kill her and me…_

Leon's thoughts were disrupted by a knock on his cedar double-doors. Arranging his weaponry gear, he heaved the heavy, narrow pack around his shoulders letting the strap diagonally cross his abdomen.

"Come in" Leon assured.

The door creaked open, from the margining crack came forth a shortly-cut brunette. "Hey cowboy, how are you doing?" Jill smiled.

"I've been better" answering with bitterness, he stooped down to carry his two duffle-packs of clothing.

"Lemme carry one" Jill stated, hurrying up to the man, tugging a black duffle bag with his name fancily inscribed on it, and heaving it around her shoulder.

"Hmm…thanks" Swallowing, he shook his body trying to adjust his weaponry case which slightly slid off.

Jill stalked up to him, helping him with the case which was now firmly laid on his back. "So where we headed and how we gonna get there?" Jill asked. "And why?"

"Venice and …I have no idea how?" He scoffed. "And why? I don't know either, I think it's because I …" He paused. "Have to" With that he heaved the duffle pack from the wooden floor-boards, passed the F.B.I. agent and hurried outside. Jill just sighed, following.

**

* * *

**

"Look Jill, do you know how to hot-wire cars?" Leon asked, letting his eyes canvass the array of vehicles parked in the lot.

"Why don't you just ask the president for a ride, dimwit" She scolded, watching him kneel and roll over to the side of the porch, as if he was some kind of thief stealing some rare jewel.

"Leon, did you know you appear more idiotic than usual" Jill quietly bellowed, glaring at him.

"Shhh…" He pressed an index finger to his lips, dropping his duffle bag on the floor before him, gesturing for the woman to kneel with him; reluctantly she dropped to her knees, peering over his shoulders.

"They can still see us" She whispered in his ear, adjusting the duffle bag strapped on her shoulder.

"Shut up, don't ruin the moment" furrowing his brows, he mocked a grin at an officer peering down at them while he walked up the steps.

"Take a picture, sweetheart" Leon jeered, examining the fellow fix his sardonic stare somewhere else.

"Well do you?" Leon asked.

"Do I what?"

"Know how to hotwire cars?"

"Somewhat…yes…why?" Jill stared at him, puzzled.

"Look the president doesn't want me to leave, I already asked him for a ride a minute ago, he said no and if I choose to leave I should either walk to the airport with my dinero" Leon replied.

"Did he really say dinero?" Jill asked.

Leon peered behind him, glaring.

"I was just asking… you know…dinero…money…yeah same thing…" after a pause, Leon jutted his head back, annoyed; she spoke again.

"Can you give me a reason, how come we have to kneel like…this?" She pictured how they appeared stooping on the side of the peaked steps as if they were in hiding because the entire world could read their thoughts on hi-jacking a vehicle –as if that particular spot could conceal them.

"Jill…." Leon snapped.

"Just asking" the agent groaned.

After a while of silence, Jill mentally agreed to help him out with this idiotic escape plan.

"Which car?" She asked covertly, convinced he truly meant for them to hi-jack a vehicle and head for the airport.

**

* * *

**

Nervously her hands played with the wires, trying to figure out the correct equation to start up the engine.

"Hurry, hurry" Leon murmured to Jill, checking once in a while behind the auto if any officers of such had come to investigate the duo. In a lot of cars parked around in each other, covering one another it was pretty difficult to suspect one vehicle being hi-jacked.

"Look, calm down. If it wasn't for me Scotty, you wouldn't even have known how to open this car" She glared.

"Yeah I would have…. stupid-ass pick-pocket." He commented.

"And how?" She questioned, fiddling with the wires.

"I…uh…would have broke…open the window and…yeah since there was, you know… no alarm, so the window trick would have worked as well as the pick-the-lock method" He stated.

"And the window trick would have made noise that would have brought attention to the cops" She grinned.

"Shut up and do the job…." Crossing his arms and pouting; in the distance came the faint steps of footfalls.

"What are you two think you're doing…." A cop yelled. "Dan, Wendy get over here! Pronto!" The male cop hurried towards the two.

"Dammit, hurry!" Leon hurried around the vehicle, pulled open the passenger seat and clambered into the vehicle.

"Hold on…" Jill breathed in a rushed tone.

The two known as Dan and Wendy hurried carrying armaments with the male cop. "What happened, Jase?" Wendy asked, breathing tirelessly.

Jase stared at the two hi-jacking a white van, pointing it out from the far off distance they stood from the lot of cars –closer to the Whitehouse, near the large bushy trees.

Wendy gaped at the scene. "That vehicle has the two specimens in them…" She stated. "Dan, come on!" She yelled for the man. All three hurried toward the vehicle, bounding over other cars and agents in the way.

"Jill, hurry!" Leon yelled, watching the three cops advance with guns aiming hazardously.

"Don't move!" Jase yelled, pointing the weapon right at Jill whose door was still left open. Behind him, came the two officers, panting.

The F.B.I agent removed her fingers away from the dashboard; from the vehicle came the abrupt signal of the engine revving, slowly calming down, and steadily starting up again –this time in a more quiet and even pace.

"Who are these two?" The blonde man –Jase- asked, peering behind him. "The male is the president's body-guard, the woman is unknown" Wendy answered.

Leon glared at Jill –through his eyes- wondering what to do.

"What were you two doing?" Dan asked.

"What do you want us to do?" Jill asked slyly with her natural furtive charm.

"I want you to tell me what you think you were going to do with these vehicles?" Wendy asked more sternly from behind Jase.

Jill grinned, placing her hands over the steering wheel once again –clasping tightly- and adjusting her footing on the pedals.

"Don't move, or I swear to God I'll blow your brains out despite your beauty, ma'am" Jase –wielding the gun- closed his distance from the trigger.

"Hmm, charming me even though he warns me of my death" Jill smiled, receiving an eager smile from the young man's eyes.

"I hate that" She cocked a brow, pushing the pedal fiercely causing her to bolt forward and grab hold of the steering wheel even tighter. The open door swung wildly, swinging towards Jase and knocking out the flirtatious male, which dropped on the floor with a thud. After the dodgy swinging of the metal door, it clasped shut with a loud snap.

The van twisted and turned avoiding any cars in the way, and quickly exiting through the now-open-and-free-of-the-press- gates.

The two conscious cops began firing rounds at the vehicle, leaving bullet holes to trace the back.

"Dr. Cortez they drove away with the car that has the specimens" Wendy yelled, watching as the doctor emerged with several others curious at the sudden bullet sounds. Dan kneeled down, verifying if Jase was still breathing –luckily he was.

"Get them!" Dr. Cortez screamed. "We need those specimens!"

**

* * *

**

Wendy, Dan and the recovering Jase hurried into their black van. The male investigator/cop hurried to turn the ignition, soon jetting after them.

After rallying up a few more cops, they all headed into their own cars and followed.

"Dammit, who were they, who left with the specimens?" The Lieutenant groaned, speaking to a few of his men inside his tent. All answered vaguely and unknowingly.

"Lt. Arcos, I believe they are a Leon S. Kennedy and Ada Wong" The president intervened with a malicious glare –unlike his joyous self.

"Thank-you Mr. President" The Lt. smiled, turning to several of his workers. "Get all the information you can, on a Leon S. Kennedy and Ada Wong".

**

* * *

**

"Dammit Leon!" Jill rapped on the steering wheel angrily with her nails.

"Watch the road" The body-guard warned.

"Watch the road…" She gritted her teeth. "Watch your ass when we get out of this damn car".

"We couldn't have walked….done something…else". She scolded.

"Damn I don't think it's the hi-jacking they're mad at; it's that we stole the specimen van…" Leon peered from behind the van, opening the plastic curtains, there laid bulky containers labeled 'specimens'.

"Specimen van…" She groaned

"Yeah, you know like the place where they stored the accomplices, and then later on they'd send them to some lab and check them out…"

"I know what they are Leon" Jill laid a death-stare on the man which cowered back. "There are 5 vans after us, behind us, searching for us…" She hissed.

"Aww, they like us…" Leon smiled weakly –sarcastically.

"No one's going to like you when I'm finished with your face" She combated.

"Look, we can get out of this" He assured.

Jill passed some more cars, turning left then right; trying her best to lose the trail while weaving her self pass the surprisingly mild traffic.

"How?" She asked in a monotone voice

Leon weaved his gaze towards the outside. Through the tinted windows they passed shops, American houses, hotels, tourist spots, and the over-all Washington environment.

On a quick jolt of the car turning left and skidding, Leon slapped his sweaty palm on the window trying to maintain balance. After the turbulence the body-guard hurried to strap on his seat belt –so did Jill.

"Dammit" The female-agent groaned, glancing at the rear-view mirror to see that while they lost one of the vehicles, it also brought the remaining four tailing dangerously close behind them.

Jill twisted the wheel, causing the vehicle to be driven right, passing several cars and hurrying into an intersection. The high-way yielded before them of cement and car-havocked speed-bound roads.

One of the vehicles made its way right next to the twos' white van, siding on the driver's area.

Jill tried to turn the van the opposite direction, but another black van cornered her action closing off right and left escapes.

Pushing the pedal with more force, she gripped the wheel and suddenly stomped on the brakes. As the car skidded –screeching- she did her best maintaining supremacy over the auto and ended up on its side as the other two that once cornered her hurried to rear back and catch up to the car.

"Dammit, Jill move!" Leon yelled, wide-eyed and staring from outside his tinted window.

The remaining two cars cam speeding right at them on full force, ready to pulverize their vehicle and topple it over; the driver –in pure panic and anxiety- pressed her heels on the pedals. Nothing but the exhausted sound.

"Dammit!" She cursed madly, pounding on the brake.

Without much thought, Leon unbuckled his belt in nano-seconds and kicked open his door –forgetting all about his duffle bag- bounded over the engine of the car with a baseball-like slide, and yanked open Jill's door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jill yelled, still stomping on the brake as the two cars neared dangerously, and other two that once cornered them were already speeding towards their target. Their vehicle was heated and smoking up from unseen areas.

"Saving your life, now we're even" He rushed and hurried to unbuckle her belt. "Dammit, this shit won't get off" He yelled frustrated, ignoring Jill's frantic case, the other cars honking and beeping -staring, pedestrians alarmed, and the four vehicles speeding towards them on all four ends with the intent to pursue or even kill.

All he thought was they couldn't be caught, they wouldn't be pursued.

Unsheathing his knife, he slashed the belt loose and yanked Jill out.

The four cars came to an abrupt stop, accidentally and on-impact ramming into the vehicle –delaying their future actions for a few seconds.

Leon –arms wrapped around the agent- rolled on the cement. After recovering, the ex. R.P.D. cop hurried her up and jumped over the railing and down a steep hill.

Behind them, the uninjured guards (Wendy, Dan, Jase, and 2 other guards, as one was injured and another stayed to tend to the wounded guard, while two others stayed to make sure the specimen van was safe and secure) scurried out of their cars and followed the two agents.

Leon hurried down the hill –skittishly, Jill followed –having much trouble in her heels.

Observing his surroundings and having some familiarity of the capital state –because he visited it once before- he noticed the airport was straight ahead, a good 20 miles.

Bullet shots barely nicked at the two. Leon yanked out his _Blacktail_, not having his _Oh-maybe-if-I-run-really-quickly-the-bullets-will-miss- _type of persona he had sometimes.

Quickly, he began firing rounds at the cops aimlessly and successfully shot the two unknown agents which were injured on the grassy floor. The three remaining cops swiftly passed them, paying no attention.

Jill hurried and pulled out her _STI eagle _and began shooting rounds; she shot two of them once but their bulletproof vests kept them going and running after the duo without harm.

Breathlessly, Jill and Leon dodged more alarming bullets ending up at a river at the bottom of the prominence. Halting, they saw no other escape.

Leon, holstering his easy-to-use Blacktail, yanked the artillery case on his back –hurried and pulled out his shotgun and placed the case back on -rapidly.

"Damn..." Jill eyed his case. "That's alotta shit" she cocked an eyebrow, remembering all the artillery she had seen before he placed it over his broad back.

"Mexico?" She commented with a grin.

"Merchant" He answered, cocking the wooden shotgun and aiming at the three that came to a stop, aiming their handguns at the two.

"Shoot and I'll blow the living shit out of her" Leon warned, aiming the shotgun dangerously at Wendy's head.

"Calm down, sir" Jase neared cautiously, dropping his weapon on the floor showing no harm. "Drop your weapon, we mean no harm".

Leon eyed the man, speciously. Jase signaled for the other two to drop their weapons and this they did.

After a while -on fairness- Leon slipped his shotgun on the floor, beside his boots. "We just need to talk; we need to bring you back to the Whitehouse" Jase explained, making cautious hand gestures.

"Talk, huh?" Leon murmured.

Jase nodded in reassurance. Leon canvassed the area. No escape. They were cornered.

From the distance came the whirring of a speedboat. Jill licked the bottom of her perfectly aligned teeth; from the corner of her eyes she gazed at Leon as he as well gave her the familiar sly gaze.

Jase caught onto the eye contact –not sure what it meant, but knew it wasn't good. He tipped his head, signaling for Wendy and Dan.

On queue, Wendy unsheathed a knife and slipped it in his hand – intertwined behind him. Dan edged his foot towards his weapon on the floor, so did Wendy.

"Are you coming?" Jase asked disturbing the unearthly silence and non-verbal signs.

The whirring neared; the sound escalating with the scuttle of water. From behind them the speed-boat came into view.

"Maybe next time" Leon smiled, dropping to his knees and performing a low kick to Jase which dropped to the grass. Wendy and Dan hurried to retrieve their weapons.

Jill from behind her clipped a flash grenade and swung it towards the ground, blinding the three agents. In the blinding light, the brunette yanked Leon from the ground -retrieving his shotgun- and leaped into the boat.

**

* * *

**

"Dammit, he got me. Damn knife." Leon groaned, gripping his bleeding forearm.

The driver of the boat –a middle aged man- gawked at the two boat-jumpers.

"What the hell!" He yelled in surprise. "Get us to the airport!" Jill ordered –brandished with weapon and aiming at the man who cowered in fear.

After this initiation, she kneeled down to Leon who laid on the floor in pain –forearm still bloody.

Removing a towel from the floor of the white speed-boat, she aided him, taking out some herbs wrapped in plastic –from her cargo pockets- and making some concoction.

**

* * *

**

"You know, Jill" Leon groaned, walking down the crowded airport with her. "Yeah" The brunette answered.

"I need some sleep". Leon rubbed his wounded fore-arm covered by the bloody white towel cloth. The herbs stung the wound, causing the skin to quickly tunnel over and stop blood from leaving his body. Undoing the towel he crumpled it up and dunked it inside an oval trashcan they passed by. The open wound was scarlet and raw, but the bleeding had hindered.

"Me too" She smiled, yawning.

The marksman jogged towards the lady behind the desk.

"Um, Miss what's the earliest flight you can get us for Venice?" He asked drained.

After the attendant checked her computer and such, she then spoke. "Um, there is one leaving in five minutes" She responded.

"Thank-you Jesus" He laughed happily. "Yes! And I thought I had to hi-jack a plane or walk there, or get a damn horse…." He grinned. "Thank-you" In all his joy, he began laughing hysterically.

Jill held her breath; cheeks flushed in embarrassment as all attention were focused on them. In a bashful state, she passed the hysterically laughing man fallen on the floor giggling like a young child and whispered to the attendant.

"How much do we have to pay?" She asked pulling out her Passport and such, then hurrying to get her wallet from her cargo pants and checking if the man she jacked the motorcycle from had any money in his jacket -$23. 75: in cash and change.

**

* * *

**

_I guess I deserve it. I deserve losing Leon. I deserve this clockwork. By clockwork I mean, this Las plagas virus slowly eating me up, slowly killing me. _

_I deserved being hated. I deserved the worst, that's all I've ever been given and that's all I've given._

Lost in her anger-riddled thoughts, she crossed her legs breathing the cigarette scented atmosphere inside the taxi. The airport was near, and she had to find other methods to reach Venice seeing her passport was –from the beginning- taken by Wesker with her other possessions.

_When I first enrolled as a worker in the corporation, I never expected the things I've seen in my life to have ever occurred. I expected scientific experimentations, I expected discoveries but never being a secret spy and never…never did I expect to fall in love._

_But I suppose life throws unexpected curve balls. I would do anything to forget everything in my life I've seen, I've done and the things I never stopped or the things I couldn't have stopped. Anything._

**

* * *

**

The Asian woman scaled up the wire fence, gracefully leaping on the other pavement. Mini jets and test airplanes lined each other inside a shed. On the other side of this pavement were the airplane take-off spots of the airport. The terminal was in the center of the out-sized asphalt road.

Ada strolled towards the largest of the several sheds. A small two-people-fitting plane was being revved up; inside was a woman pilot.

"Isn't this funny?" She questioned, laughing, and pulled out her TMP.

Hurrying up to the plane, she tapped the window of the passenger side. The honey-brown haired woman pilot eyed the beautiful spy.

A clicking sound rang inside Ada's ears signaling the passenger door was electronically opened. Wesker's ex accomplice pulled the door open.

"Venice" Ada grinned, cocking an eyebrow, aiming her TMP at the brunette.

**

* * *

**

"So Jill, what have you been doing for these six years?" Leon questioned, tearing a packet of peanuts open and popping a couple in his mouth.

"I live in Los Angeles." She started, taking a sip from the Water bottle they handed her. "I work in the L.A.P.D. as an F.B.I. agent." In herself, she decided to tell him the truth about her -except the reason why she was here.

"Hey, that's great. You really made it, didn't you?" He complemented, still chewing on the peanuts.

"Well before that. I was living on the streets, and then my chief discovered me, picked up some files on me and hired me" She smiled weakly.

"Streets?" He questioned, crumpling up the empty packet of nuts, and then tearing the clear packet of crackers.

"After S.T.A.R.S. was done…." She paused. "It seemed like I was done too." She sighed.

"You missed him, didn't you?"

"Chris, yeah; it wasn't the same, life wasn't the same."

"Did you give up?"

"Not really. I tried moving on but it seemed life wasn't ready for me to forget. Every job I tried to get, I seemed to fail or there was something wrong with me or my resume. After a few months, everything was going downhill and then my home wasn't some crappy apartment or in my car anymore that got stolen, it was the streets" She explained, eyes watery.

"It wasn't just about Chris…it was about everything" she stated.

"But then everything got better, and it'll just get better and better." Leon comforted, grabbing her palm and squeezing softly.

"And it did. My chief got me the job; I got myself a house I rented with two great girls. And everything went good. My roomies must be wondering where I am, remind me call them later" She smiled.

"Mind me asking, what are you doing here?" Leon asked.

Silence consumed Jill, and then it seemed the words found her. "I guess I'm searching for the truth. Let's leave it at that".

Leon removed his friendly hand from hers, feeling his trust for her fading. "We're so alike, Jill." He commented. "None of us trust each other" he stared at her. "Trust each other enough to tell each other the truth".

* * *

_A/n: Well the chapter's done. Over the summer my updates might take a while or maybe non-existant for a while.But I'm gonna try my best to update (It is the summer!) There will be a period of time I won't be writing or updating (June 14-July14) I'm going to California. So don't bite off my head._

_Please reveiw and I hope you liked this chapter._

_Just to clue you in on the next chapter. Two resident evil chracters appear and all hell breaks loose. Ada and Leon meet again.Wesker & Mr.Slit are in Venice to collect something and the group try to stop him. Okay that's brief enough..._

_And more romance (or w/e you wanna name it)between Leon and Ada! finally. _

_-Rezie_


	7. Coincidences

_**Collide**_

_**By Rezie**_

_A/n:_

**_KhasKlwn:_** Thanks for the review! Leon chose to steal a car right at the crime scene because….I have no idea why. He's Leon, he 'does' before he thinks. And Jill just had to listen to the bumbling idiot.

**_Luna-Starr: _**For real! Ada & Leon all the way! The scene with Ashley was just to spice up the drama but don't worry, there are going to be sparks between Leon & Ada. Thanks for the review.

**_SilverSpoons: _**Keeping the secret about why Ashley got kidnapped and what occurred when she did has another huge secret behind it. So I'll leave it at that whether Jill will hurt Leon or not. Just a teensy bit of info. And let's just say Leon & Jill will meet with Ada again when they reach Venice and Chris will appear ...but later on.

**_Kiki0303: _**Don't worry there will be some romance coming. Sorry for leaving all ya'll hanging on some parts with always separating Leon and Ada. But just to fill you in, in the next or so chapter there will be a hotel room that Leon & Ada have to share! So that's all. Just gotta wait, I suppose.

**_TheNoLifeQueen:_** Wow thanks for the comment. I tried my best. Well Leon did make that promise so he probably means after he helps Ada; he'll return after the ordeal to see Ashley. But we'll see how that return is, won't we? …. anyway thanks for the review.

**_Ezequielhl: _**Hey, thanks for the review. And you are right they do say to hide the kidnapping for some reason. I can't really remember exactly what it says; it's a document, right? I dunno. Anyway, do they say the reason why to keep the whole ordeal confidential?

_Hey ppl. I know in the last chapter I said Ada/Leon romance but it just didn't work out in this chapter but for sure there is going to be romancein the next chapter, Promise!_

_Well reveiw, read and enjoy._

0000

_**Chapter 7 – Coincidences **_

0000

**_N_**o noise, no people, no movement. The streets were so inert with life that the reverberation of a pin drop could be heard a mile away.

The dried lilies on the sidelines withered, not even disturbed by the muted wind. The parched pasture and weeds were matted on the dirt and cement, the humidity in the breeze traveled with the aroma of industrial fumes. The sun peaked over hills and crests, beams of blistering luminosity connecting with different highlights of the afternoon day.

At the end of the long-traveled road laid a factory, one that seemed as empty and as inert as the streets. The mini limo parked near the building on the grimy, russet road.

"Mr. Slit" His voice called forth the scarred being, exiting the auto. With the back door still ajar, Mr. Slit titled his head back to stare at Wesker.

"Our Jane Doe will be attending a boxing match held in the more-populated of Venice of the afternoon" He answered staring at his lifeless surroundings. "_The Marco Arena_; I need you to attend, kill and retrieve the piece of our puzzle." Wesker instructed.

"Of _your _puzzle, Wesker" The assassin answered, voice shadowy. "I'll get the job done"

"There is news from my lead operatives she always holds it, it's a green gem stone worn as a ring" Wesker responded as his chauffeur just nodded.

"Whatever or whoever gets in your way, Kill them. But I need you to kill her, no questions asked, just kill her and bring her back to me" Wesker adjusted his shades.

"After your job is done, return here with the green gem and her dead body and your reward will be given. If you do not return with the proof of her death, I will not give you the 1 million dollars at stake." He gave Mr. Slit a toothy grin, behind his charade laid the mysteries of such a corrupt madman.

With that, Wesker slammed the door and headed towards the building.

The Limo drove off hastily, skidding on the dirt path. Wesker's tall figure stood before the facilities' monumental metal double-doors that began sliding open, clutching his metallic briefcase. From before the electronic passage, another man with an exotic albino snake curled around his wrist –hissing- stood with a greeting smile for him.

0000

Head laying on the small window of the American airplane -headed to land in the airport of Venice- his eyes stayed closed. Quiet breathes left his mouth. Leon seemed so peaceful when asleep; he appeared so lifeless, slumbering with a drool down the side of his lip, like all the thoughts that ruled his mind, all the troubles that distressed his countenance was vanquished.

From the airplane restroom, the brunette viewed herself through the mirror. "Jesus, I'm a mess" She whispered.

The F.B.I. agent's shortly cut hair was tousled; her red-rimmed eyes were tired –eye bags formed underneath her sea-green orbs, exhausted from a sleepless night and a tear-filled afternoon

Turning on the faucet, she let the cold liquid fill up in her cupped hands. After a minute, she splashed the cold water on her face and let her sodden fingers comb through her naturally straight hair.

Removing a small comb from her cargo's pocket, Jill began brushing through. Afterwards, she just contemplated the person in the mirror.

Emptiness consumed her. The lack of sleep became clear in her features. The lack of trust, the lack of hope…

Placing a milky palm on the mirror, she could feel the smooth, cold texture. This wasn't the person she wanted to be. This wasn't the person she use to be.

Removing her palm, she clutched the comb laid on the counter and placed it back in her pocket.

When she reached her seat near the lavatory she just exited – a couple of seats away – the agent studied a couple settled near the window. The woman with honey-brown hair cut shortly laid her head on her partner's shoulder with short-trimmed dirty blonde tresses. Their fingers intertwined, speaking to each other and once in a while giggling.

Jill tore her view away, plopped down in her seat next to the sleeping body-guard she knew little off. The agent couldn't understand why he hadn't shooed her away, not like she'd leave. Maybe she needed to stay, wanted to stay.

Jill yearned for company other than her two roommates, Laney and Courtney –and her boss- Kento. Maybe she yearned for the adventure that Leon always seemed to get caught up in or was it that maybe in the long run she'd discover more than the truth, that maybe she just stumble on a person from her past.

With a sigh, she softly moved Leon's face away from the open window, touched the shutter and slid it down, keeping the sun out. After placing his head back to the normal position, the agent closed her eyes. Closed them shut, wishing as well her troubles and her thoughts would dissipate as well.

0000

"Look I'm sorry" Ada removed her TMP from the pilot's temple area of her head. "I just need to get to Venice and then when we get there you're safe, free".

"I know it's out of your way" Ada glumly stated. The woman pilot didn't answer, just kept maneuvering the test-plane –not even imagining back-stabbing the Asian spy.

"Well, you know the silence gets us nowhere" Ada sighed, laying her head on the window, TMP still in hand.

0000

"Leon, what are we searching for?" Jill moaned, fixing the duffle bag strapped on her shoulder.

Venice was a sight. People roamed everywhere: women, children, men, and strangers. Many Venetian people breezed by the two tourists -aimlessly moving through. The whole environment was a historical place with gray cement buildings, statues, canals and beauty beyond means.

The buildings were tight-knit and bustling with life -there where cathedrals and such.

Gondolas flew by on the canals. Buildings of different shapes and colors striped the historical splendor. Bridges connected divisions of lakes; taxis and different types of vehicles whizzed by -boats as well on the seas; this was more than Leon and Jill expected.

"You thirsty?" Leon asked, pulling Jill's arm toward a café that had caught his eye. "I am"

0000

The Asian spy yawned, hopping out of the plane. "Thanks" She gave the blonde a meager smirk. In herself, Ada felt guilty for taking advantage of the young pilot. But what was done was done.

After her walk towards the terminal, she could hear the plane revving up again. The woman just shrugged, trying to envision the horror the pilot must have felt being held against a gun that could end her life in a matter of seconds.

Entering the airport -lively of people, she whispered to herself. "Well, time to get my life back."

0000

"I paid you ten, you give me three dollars back" Leon repeated for the sixth time to the worker which didn't acknowledge his words. The body-guard groaned.

"Why didn't you pay him in Venetian money?" Jill asked, taking a sip from her coffee.

"Because we don't have" Leon furrowed his brows, gritting his teeth.

"Well then if you did, maybe he'd understand how much money to return you by himself. He seems unfamiliar with American mullah" She answered, leaning on the counter.

"No duh" Leon seethed.

Several Italian men gave Jill lust-filled smiles, which she returned but paid no more mind to. Turning her back towards the young and middle-aged men, she focused on the cashier with her natural flirty grin.

"Vi ha pagato dieci, in modo da restituite tre dollari, ringraziamenti" The agent repeated Leon's exact words, adding a _please_ to the end and grinned at the young worker.

"Sì miss. I no understood him" He smiled with his usual accent, pulled out a three one-dollar bills in Venetian money and handed it to Leon.

"You speak Italian" Leon eyed her.

"Hm, yeah" She smiled, stirred the tiny, thin mixer in her cup of coffee and took a seat at one of the fancy, circular tables and just rested, sipping her drink.

Leon heaved a sigh and took a seat in front of her, and instead of sipping his coffee he slurped it down, trying to regenerate. The faint sound of Bull's hooves padded on the ground followed by a roar from a jeep, and people scattering.

After a minute or so, a large bull rammed through the narrow streets attacking the pedestrians, passing the cafe. The commotion was obvious since pedestrians were yelling in panic.

"Wait, this isn't Spain" Leon yelled, eyes ogled at the destruction.

"Rebecca!" Jill hollered, eyeing a jeep that just whizzed past the cafe, spilling her coffee by accident and letting the plastic cup drop. "Leon, c'mon!" Jill yanked him from his seat which he as well dropped his cup of coffee, and hurried out of the café.

"That's $3.50 down the drain and I didn't even get to finish it" Leon groaned, disgruntled. Jill ignored his whines, pushing bystanders away and stopping at the center where a fountain laid and the jeep halted –Rebecca Chambers- as driver, searching with her eyes, where the mad bull had disappeared to.

"Becca!" Jill yelled, smiling effortlessly.

"Jill…" The medical expert dressed in tight-fitting Brazilians, a taut beige sweater, underneath a white tank top and all-black _adidas_ stated, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Jill asked.

"There was news a bull injected with some drug escaped from the test facility and was endangering citizens. I work with the local Venetian police and while off-duty I caught sight of the drug induced bull and went after'em. But I gotta ask you the same question, what are you doing here?" Rebecca asked, baffled and still pleasantly confused to see her old comrade.

Rebecca's beauty and trademark boyish haircut was still the same but her demeanor seemed more confident and tougher compared to six years ago. Her doe-like brown eyes weren't filled with fear but a familiar loneliness, a seclusion she kept hidden behind her newly-found tough exterior. But behind that remarkable tough exterior was still the young, intelligent and good-hearted S.T.A.R.S. member.

Leon observed the reunion he knew not of. If memory served him right, Chris spoke to him of a Rebecca that had aided him during the Mansion he barely escaped. But other than that tidbit of information, the pixie-haired young lady was just as an enigma to him as Jill was.

"Visiting" Jill explained, not even sure of her answer.

The familiar dim sound of hooves echoed; the more the seconds produced, the louder the sound became.

From an alley the drug induced bull came running out casting an array of people to make way for him. Grunting, the bull made way into another alley setting him in the direction of the large fountain.

"There he is" Rebecca stated, revving up the engine of the dusty jeep.

"Hold on, we're coming with you" Jill remarked, rounding the jeep and hopping in the passenger's seat.

"We are?" Leon furrowed his brows.

Rebecca stared at the handsome young man, for the first time paying attention to him other than her old friend she met during the Spencer mansion.

"Leon S. Kennedy. He was in the R.P.D." Jill hurried with introductions. "Leon, this is Rebecca Chambers part of S.T.A.R.S. as a medic" She wrapped her hand around the frame of the jeep.

Both grinned at each other, knowing they had to capture the bull before it caused more mayhem. Leon clambered into the open back, grasping the frame as well for support.

The medic reared the auto back and raced after the bull that was still in sight. "We have to capture it, not kill it. So we need to find a way to trap it" Rebecca explained. Jill just nodded, dropping the duffle bag of clothes on the Jeep's floor, keeping her view on the bull.

0000

Gelled black hair swept over his eyebrows, extenuating crystal blue orbs. The narrow scars underneath his eyes wrinkled as a smile found itself on his lips.

Fixing the ends of his business jacket, he tucked his shades in the jacket's pockets. Entering the building filled with chatter, amusement and chaos at some points, there was a seat set aside for him at the front-side of the arena -packed with filled seats and moving fans.

"Is she here?" Mr. Slit -halted by the doorway as enthusiasts entered and exited pass him- asked one of his men that strolled up to him decked in a business suit as well.

"Yeah, fifth seat to the front." The young man answered, directing his eyes towards a beautiful young girl with jet black hair and ivory tips –legs crossed- chattering with a man in his mid-20's seated next to her.

"She's young" Mr. Slit eyed her, gazing at the attractive adolescent girl that appeared around 17.

The assassin glued his eyes on her, feeling pity for such a young death, but this was his assignment. Removing his jacket he slung it over his shoulder. Underneath was a well-fitted white long-sleeve with black stripes running down exquisitely.

Undoing the cuff buttons, he placed his view towards his saved seat. An empty seat was beside his vacant one reserved for the man he spoke with, the seat on the other side was taken by a woman. Beside the three reserved seats more people sat, unknown to their task.

In himself, he wondered why Wesker desired to murder the girl. She was in her late-teens, her life had just begun. Why not just steal the gem and let her be?

But he needed the one million for his own private reasons which weren't so unknown between him and his assistants which were also his friends, companions.

"Hey Styne" The assassin called forth his ally with blood-red tresses parted in the middle and slicked back.

"What's happening, Sli?" Styne asked casually, warming his hands in his jacket's pockets. The assassin sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I dunno, Stynie. Dunno." He heaved a sigh, staring at the young girl who was laughing, filled with joy.

"We need to kill her." Styne followed his gaze. "For that mad man, Wesker".

After a moment of silence between the two, Styne started the conversation again. "We owe _Bain_ that 1 million, or we're all dead." He reminded, giving slit an intolerant stare and departing back to his seat, rejoining his other ally.

0000

The terrain became uneven on the cracked cement. The Bull's horns butted–twisting and turning- endangering any pedestrian by one quick slash of those jagged horns; Leon did his best trying to keep footing on the bumpy ride chasing after the drug-induced bull.

"So Becca how is everything?" Jill inquired, striking up a informal conversation, gripping the framing with one hand and the dashboard with her other. The wind briskly stroked the trio in the open vehicle.

"Fine" The Venetian officer answered breathlessly, with more volume because of the wind torrent.

"What brought you to Venice?" Jill asked.

"What?" Rebecca yelled, making a sharp turn.

Jill just shook her head, furring her brows, not understanding what the medic had asked; the officer's voice muted from the dry effervesce underneath the tires, the roaring engine, bull stomps and windy atmosphere.

"Can you two shut up and get that damn bull." Leon glared, gripping the frame with both hands, almost hugging it to maintain balance. The two just sneered, finding his behavior amusing.

The beast made another sharp turn into a street as people did their best avoiding the animal.

Following the trail, the rugged jeep moved with a bit more safety towards others. At the end of the road was a large dome labeled _Marco Arena_ in Flashing lights -that didn't do anything much because of the daylight.

Around the Outsized dome was two other roads leading into opposite directions of the city.

0000

The assassin placed his jacket over the seat, resting his elbows on thighs. "Rae" The hired gun called forth the woman beside him with choppy chin-length blond tresses and raven black highlights which spread to her bangs.

The blonde scrunched her nose responding silently. "We need to catch her when she's alone, away from the crowd. From the attention" His crystal-blue orbs met with her emerald ones.

"Patience" She simply replied, turning her view down on her black spaghetti-strung skimpy (if I may say) dress and stilettos –whose laces wrapped around her ankles with two strings, like an Athena goddess.

"Rachel, you know patience was never one of my virtues" Slit altered his vision towards the back of the stadium opposite to where the boxers would make their entrance.

"And wearing these fucking high-heels was never one of mines." She retorted with a weak smile.

"Yeah, but it looks good on you" He smirked.

Their conversation was interrupted by the crowd cheering as one of the competitors exited with such bravado. His beach-blonde hair was spiked shortly, eyes a ravaging hazel and countenance strong.

The announcer began introductions. "Three-time winning boxer, Freddy Carter" The speaker boomed, receiving much more applause.

After this commencement, Freddy decked in blue boxer shorts, hurried up the ring in his corner.

From the entrance came another fellow with Raven-black slicked back hair. A countenance filled with vehemence and audacity, his muscular build with some unnoticeable scars, ebony eyes searching the arena.

"And new-comer Bryan Wes will be the competitor, trying to defeat Freddy 'the ferocious' Carter!" The speakers blared, receiving applause as well.

0000

"Where is it?" Leon gulped, searching his surroundings of cement structures. Where they had halted was beside the arena doors leading to the back, from inside was applause.

The silence was deafening -their rapid heart beats could be heard in the silent afternoon day. Few roamed the outside, the rest of the population were inside the arena.

"Damn!" Leon yelled as the mad bull appeared from thin air ramming their jeep from the side. The two ladies yelled out of pure shock doing their best keeping balance, hugging the frames of the vehicle.

The bull's horns fidgeted, rammed inside the vehicle's metal exterior –trapped. Leon was hurled to his side left on the cement –outside- as the Jeep was launched through the double-doors brutally.

The beast -still high on the drugs, roared jerking its head madly.

Out of thought and out of order from Rebecca not to kill the bull but to capture it unharmed, Leon pulled out a hand grenade and flung it at the bulky bull's steroid-filled body.

0000

"What the hell!" Styne yelled, eyes wide -staring at an explosion that had just occurred in the back of the room.

Suddenly a frayed jeep came flying past, nearly missing the ducked heads of Jill and Rebecca, and its fire induced metal form clashing with the stage. The two competitors jumped out of the ring before their lives came to an unexpected end.

The bull was blown to pieces, guts and such disgustedly flung in different places until what was left of the beast was nothing more than miniscule insides. One prized and still intact sharp horn connecting with the floor in front of Rebecca's face. The medic stared in fear at the horn sticking out, mere inches out of her face.

Bryan rolled towards the scene, seeing his other escape was blocked –the jeep pillaged by embers lay in the middle of the stage. His mystifying eyes enveloped on the field medic staring back at him astonished.

"Billy" Rebecca spoke in awe, confused.

0000

"Get the girl!" Rae yelled, finding this odd distraction the perfect timing to steal the gem and kill the young woman without too much attention drawn to them.

Slit nodded, averting his gaze away from the scene. Styne followed as did Rachael. Stalking up to the distracted teen, Styne gave her a pleasant grin, gripping her neck maniacally. The young woman being suffocated began scratching his fist with her nails but her movements were feeble. Her friend seated next to her attempted to help, but the choppy haired blonde had already taken care of him with a bullet in his forehead.

After such, Rae removed the ring placed around her index as Slit removed his handgun from holster and threatened it on her temple area.

With shivering fingers, he closed the area between the trigger.

0000

"Rebecca" Billy known as Bryan Wes responded, her name so unfamiliar to his tongue.

From the debris behind the two women, Leon came running in gasping –dust mirroring his entrance. Rebecca flung her head around, staring at the agent. "You weren't supposed to kill the damn bull" She scolded.

"Better than you guys being dead" He defended.

Their heated discussion was disrupted by a gunshot. All eyes retreated towards the front of the arena. A familiar lady in red holding her TMP stood before the assassins whose guns were sprawled on the floor.

With a graceful leap, she grasped the teen's abdomen and hurried to the back –running, holding her wrist- as the assassins retrieving their weapons fired at her –missing.

The arena bustling with rumors suddenly caught ear of the boxer, four agents and Ada with the girl. Ada, passing the three sprawled on the floor gave them a confused grin.

"Leon" She eyed him. "We need to go" She yelled, snapping back into her progressive thoughts, as the girl in absolute alarm had passed out in Ada's arms, unconscious.

Leon just nodded, helped Rebecca and Jill up from the dusty tiles and hurried to follow the mysterious lady in red outside. Rebecca gazed at the boxer, in her innocent orbs, pleading him to follow. Billy, curios on Rebecca's reasons followed her as well; all tagging after Ada.

0000

"Dammit!" Slit yelled, losing sight of them as he gripped his palm which was injured –bleeding and wounded.

"Wesker warned us of her". Rachael commented. "We have the gem, though".

"But we need the girl too" Slit stated, nostrils flaring in anger.

"Let's go" He gestured for the two to follow, pulling out a pocket handkerchief and wrapping his palm carefully, as they fled out of the building.

0000

Situated in an abandoned warehouse a few blocks away from the arena Ada led them to, they took it upon themselves to take a breather from running.

"Ada what the fuck is happening?" Leon groaned, slinking his back down a termite-eaten wall.

Without answering, the lady in red laid the girl on the floor – her back supported by a crate as Ada observed her.

"Wesker wants her dead. That's all I know. He yearns for something she has, that's all I've heard" She answered facing the group before her.

"What are you doing here?" The Asian spy asked, her blood running cold seeing him again –remembering the way he cared for the president's daughter, the way she knew he could never care for her.

"Looking for you, too" He smiled, eyeing the dusty and web entranced environment.

He cast his gaze towards her again which appeared so blank compared to his loving one.

"I suggest you to leave. All of you." She sighed.

"Can you all please explain to me what the hell is happening?" Billy rose, interrupting, head throbbing from this odd gathering.

"Billy…I…you…here…" Rebecca's lips looped into a surprised 'o', then turning into a pleasant grin.

Billy's familiar face gazed at her still decked in his red boxing shorts. His masculine face structure couldn't have seemed more dazed and delighted. Rebecca stood before the open doubled-doors. Outside it was a grassy area surround by a deserted gritty lot. Footfalls could be heard nearing, stealthy and out-of-sight.

Suddenly the familiar blood-red haired man jumped from behind Rebecca, forcing a blade against her neck.

From behind him came Slit, a devious grin plastered on his demeanor "Well, well" Slit cooed.

"Ada. Your boss warned me of you" He smiled.

"Let her go!" Billy glared, moving a few steps closer. His once gleeful state transformed into a state of ire.

"Be careful. Move too close and she's dead" Styne cocked an eyebrow eyeing his prey, dagger slicing her delicate skin. Jill's fingers found itself to her firearm as Billy halted fearing for this woman he hadn't seen in six years, he hadn't made a single contact with. This memory he had longed to live again that had just reappeared in his newly found life.

"You too" Slit eyed the F.B.I. agent, who dropped her hand to her side. Ada just stared, staying near to the girl protectively.

"Bring the girl to the abandoned warehouse. The one that used to be _Bella point. _And you get her back" Slit ordered as Styne roughly dragged Rebecca out of the warehouse and flung her inside a limo's trunk and locking it –which had just been driven onto the field.

He opened the back-seat door and slid in. Slit just smirked, pulling the passenger door and sliding in.

Billy and the others did their best keeping their composure and antagonism on point, knowing well that they'd kill Rebecca.

After such, the boxer hurried to pursue the vehicle on the dirt terrain. "Don't, they'll kill her if you follow. They'll burn the car with her in it alive if they have to." Ada warned calmly. Billy halted, angered.

There was a difference in the Asian woman Leon could sense. It was the same callous woman he had met years ago. The woman that kept everything within, the one filled with resentment for the world.

Their world was filled with stillness, enveloped in the brooding threats, the silence.

0000

"Why not just make the exchange there. Why bring them to Wesker's lab" The blonde asked slit, driving the limo.

"Because _Bain_ will be there; And Wesker would be pleased we brought her, anyway; It'll make up for the girl. Anyway, after we get the girl and kill her for Wesker, he can capture those idiots. Even keep the officer for ransom if he pleases." He explained.

"And the point?"

"If we kill _Bain_ we keep the money, we don't have to turn it in; it'll all be for us. If we lure them to the lab, Wesker will be too distracted to see our intentions to kill that best man of his. _That white snake, Bain_".

0000

A/n: I hope you liked this chapter. I tried my best and next chapter there will definitely be some romance. And I felt so bad splitting up Rebecca and Billy –I mean, Bryan- after they met and all but it had to be done. Review, review, review! Pwease…..well I had some free time so I took it upon myself to finish another chapter, but I'm not sure if I can fit in another one in.

So I'll try my best. But don't forgetto reveiw! I know I'm nagging, hey what can I say, I love reveiws!

Rezie


	8. Too scared to love

_**Collide**_

_**By Rezie**_

A/n:

**TheNoLifeQueen**: Sorry I took so long updating. Well here's another chapter, hopefully you like it. Thanks for the review.

**Kiki0303:** Thanks for reviewing. Well I know I took long on updating but anyway hope you like the chapter. And I love Ada & Leon/ Billy & Rebecca too!

**Luna-Starr: **Thank-you for the comment and review! Well, maybe in this chapter it'll give off more of the reason why Wesker insist on having the girl killed.

**SilverSpoons: **Yeah sorry about that -there wasn't any Ada/Leon romance; it just didn't work out in the chapter. But in this chapter something good or bad (it depends) will occur in their relationship.

**VolostTheGuardian:** Hey a new reviewer! Yeah, I like, I like too! Thanks so much for taking your time to read and I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Eh, this is so cool, getting back from a month long vacation and getting a new reviewer.

**KhasKlwn: **Hey. Long time, long time! Anyway how is everything? And it is cool we both like the same pairings. Thanks for the review!

**Shades of blood:** Yeah, 2nd new reviewer! I know I'm an idiot….anyway thanks so much for the review.

**DelphiMaiden: **3rd! Wow. Well, thanks so much. Thanks for the review; I'm so glad you liked it! I'm going to try to review sooner for ya'll!

BTW I made a mistake saying Jill's leather jacket belonged to the man she stole the motorcycle from. Just to make things clear, the jacket belongs to her and the only thing she took from the guy was his helmet. And I remember saying something about the man's wallet, just ignore it all. Jill has her own _taut_ leather jacket; it's hers.

And somewhere in this chapter you'll know why I say this. Don't think I'm crazy or anything….

Well how is every one? Vacation, going good? (I hope so) Oh god, I am so happy to be back in Miami despite the rainy hurricane weather and humidity, but I love it here (and all my friends are here). California was great and all; met family, had my birthday there (though it was a bore-fest and I wanted to go back home so badly) but….Hey I got $300 from my relatives.

Anyway READ and REVIEW! (Cuz guess who's back, Rezie! Bring the popcorn bitches!)

_**Quick re-cap of Chapter 7**_

_The trio –Rae, Styne and Mr. Slit abduct Rebecca, leaving the heroines enraged, especially and most of all Billy._

"Why not just make the exchange there. Why bring them to Wesker's lab" The blonde asked slit, driving the limo.

"Because _Bain_ will be there; And Wesker would be pleased we brought her, anyway; It'll make up for the girl. Anyway, after we get the girl and kill her for Wesker, he can capture those idiots. Even keep the officer for ransom if he pleases." He explained.

"And the point?"

"If we kill _Bain_ we keep the money, we don't have to turn it in; it'll all be for us. If we lure them to the lab, Wesker will be too distracted to see our intentions to kill that best man of his. _That white snake, Bain_".

0000

_Chapter 8: Too scared to love_

0000

**_A_**gain, only the worst had occurred. Only the tranquility spoke, trying to guide them. And for some reason the same group had been mixed with the terrorization and voyage they all sought for -despite all odds.

Still in the warehouse, the silence grew weary on the F.B.I. agent, boxer, devious spy, the body guard and the cataleptic Jane Doe.

Billy, eyes wandering and breath heaving, took a seat on a crate behind him doing his best at keeping his composure. "What do we do now?" Raising his view away from the matted of dirt and rocks cement towards his allies -that didn't exactly know who he was.

"Go to Bella point" Leon answered, clenching his jaw. At this time and situation, it was best to think on what to do not just act.

"I know where it is. I'll take you there." Billy offered.

Jill observed the handsome boxer –the walking dead man. "In the files, it specified you –Billy Coen- as……. dead" the agent stated, eyes glued on his masculine face.

The Jailbird just smirked -shyly if I may say.

"Billy Coen _is_ dead." The sentenced-for-execution man spoke glumly. "But Bryan Wes isn't".

Jill didn't comply, brows furrowed at his words.

"Let's just say a certain …angel gave me another chance" He explained, a firm shimmer trapped in his eyes as a smile toyed with his dark orbs– a light smirk on his thin rosy lips.

"Enough of chit-chat" Ada interrupted, carefully lifting the girl, hoisting the petite framed teen on her back and straightening out her tall figure.

"You all need to leave from here before anyone else gets in danger" Ada explained, letting her eyes drop on Leon -only to divert them towards the exit/entrance.

"You're not going to help us" Billy eyed here, confused and a bit angered for no apparent reason.

"It's not my place" She answered bitterly, Leon still in thought.

"You led us here." Billy stated, his opposition overtaking him.

"It wasn't her fault" Leon interjected hastily -defensively.

"And what do you care about it?" Ada glared at the body-guard.

"I care a lot" He sighed, reaching in his pant pockets and pulling out the red-and-white pill. Tossing it towards Ada which caught it in her palm; she seemed even more surprised than he was when he discovered the evidence.

Without a word she let the pill drop to the floor like this small token of his affection was merely a lie –nothingness. She adjusted the light-weight body she carried and made her way to the opened doors and shoved away the feelings that currently plagued her.

"Don't just run away again" Leon hurried past Jill who leaned on a wall beside his spot. Ada didn't even acknowledge his statement, hurrying past Billy still rested on the crate beside the entrance examining the scene he knew little of, which for a moment took his mind away from his missing battalion angel.

Leon sprinted towards her, lightly grasping her elbow –trying to prevent her from leaving as usual. "Why didn't you tell me?" Leon inquired, clearly hurt.

Ada just sighed, facing towards him. Leon -taking account her personal space and not wanting to intrude, stepped back a bit.

It was funny how much Leon took so much of his energy trying not to anger her but trying to please her –but sometimes that's all he could do -annoy the Asian woman.

"Leon. Stop it. Just do me a favor and stop following me." Ada calmly worded; the way her voice was so light and sentimental tugged at Leon's heart strings. In her mind, she yearned to say, _I miss you but_ _you can't help, no one can...and I wish you could._

But then again the meaning of those words was far bitterer than her angelic tone.

"I can't do that" His voice was so solemn, it even sounded like a different person.

Ada wondered what his real intentions where? Why he insisted to try to help her through this ordeal? Why he took his time to reach Venice, knowing she'd be there –somewhere and not even knowing exactly where? For all he cared, he could have taken a ten hour flight to reach some unknown destination and not to find Ada.

Why didhe even cared?

"You need my help." Leon stated. "And now, I need yours. We need yours". He shed his gaze towards Billy and Jill.

"The ways the eyes wander are more foretelling than words, right?" For once Leon stared her dead in the eyes, straight into her mind, into her soul. So deep the evidence of her pain, her self-torture could be read and written into words.

Ada just sighed, released the tension of the girl she held and steadily positioned her to stand with her support on the cement. Maybe it was the words he had spoken or the fact he was there, or maybe it was just at the spur of the moment, but lending him her trust and her aid was everything that felt right and for once she followed whatt was right.

Leon smirked and took in the position of carrying the young lady.

0000

"We should go now; we need to get to Rebecca" Billy spoke softly –his muscular abdomen being canvassed upon as the group made their way through the streets of Venice.Billy was quite a catch, a _playboy_ even.A _badyboy_. Everything opposite of Rebecca. Similar to their opposite personailites was their opposite sides of the law.

And everything opposite was everything right between them.

Leon now carrying the young lady just offered sweet smiles to pedestrians, innocently.

Anyway it appeared the 17 year old was slumbering and Leon –being the gentlemen he is- suggested to carry her for the walk through town.

"We should. We owe it to her. She would do the same for any of us" Jill stated, walking side-by-side with the boxer.

"And then when you reach Bella Point, what'll happen?" Ada intervened fastening her gaze at the bakeries, pawn shops, clothes and attire stores they passed by, completely ignoring the people around them.

"Help her" Billy answered defensively.

"Let them find us. It's reckless to thread on enemy grounds. It's want they want –to lure us in." She reasoned.

"But what if they kill her. We can't and don't have time to wait around for them to target us" Billy responded bitterly.

"They won't kill her." The Asian spy simply replied.

"How are you so certain?" The boxer asked, worried.

"Because they need the girl." She answered eyeing a clothes rack investing a variety of clothes.

"Alright then. We'll wait. " Billy agreed reluctantly, stowing away his anxiety and trusting Ada's judgment. "But who where those people at the arena?"

"The woman is Rachael Dez, the man with blood-red hair is Styne Conart and the other man is Slit Ris. They are the most wanted criminals lurking among Venice -assassins. Amazingly they have been unattainable by any type of force. There has been rumor they are working for Wesker now. Their first major boss was a Drug Lord, Bane." Ada paused for a moment, recollecting her thoughts as the others around her listened attentively.

"Another rumor is they owe Baneone million dollars or their death will be enough of a price. Bane is dangerous, a man among many fear. Wesker has hired them for some reason dealing with this girl, I need to find the reason" She sighed.

"And the cure" Leon intervened, reminding her of the Las Plagas disease. "Yes….and the cure. With time though." Ada explained, cutting the tension with silence as they kept moving trying to locate a secure haven of sorts. The chatter of the crowds kept them awake –mixing in the mist of bodies around them.

"Cure?" Jill questioned, whispering into Leon's ear; Ada focused on the pedestrians and the stores as did Billy.

"The pill I tossed her was a serum to slow the rate of…" Leon paused, reminded of the secret behind the _The Los Illuminados/ The Las Plagas/ Ashley_ mishap; the secret that he didn't quite understand, that could cost him his life. "A disease, that's all" Leon sighed quietly, keeping his eyes on the distracted spy and letting his mind wander on what the president had once told him, _The person who said 'secrets are meant to be broken' didn't have his life on the line .If word gets out the true happenings dealing with my daughter is shed, you know the consequence. _He sounded like a mafia boss, he even –for a moment- reminded Leon of Wesker –a carbon copy of personality. Except President Graham was rather fat and Wesker seemed rather anorexic, but that was Leon's opinion.

Jill caught onto his obvious mood and decided to move on and question him upon the _disease_ which Ada suffered from later. Feeling a possible connection upon the Kento's demands and Ada's and Leon's secrets.

With her alert eyes and surreptitious movements, the spy snagged a black tank-top with white graffiti of sorts tagged in different areas of the wife-beater and with that – a pair of baggy, achromatic blue jeans off a rack.

Pedestrians questioned her crime, astonished. Ada smiled sweetly; tapping her _Punisher_ attached to her holster suggesting they keep quiet and not bring attention to the group from the shop owner -fidgeting with items inside the back ofhis store, distracted.

Jill just stared at the Asian accomplice who tossed the attention-drawn Billy the clothes.

Billy cast a confused gaze towards her, one he usually had on.

"You're a half-naked boxer running around town with two girls and Leon carrying another girl which seems dead, on his back." Ada observed. "At least put on more clothes to draw attention away."

Billy just chuckled. He tore the price-tag off of each garment (which was predictably expensive). Fitting on the well-fitted wife-beater that shaped him tighter than expected, and sliding on the baggy jeans (over his boxing shorts) that wouldn't stay put and kept shimmying down his waist, he eyed Ada once again gripping the side of the jeans.

"Belt" simply worded and causally asked for, he received an amused smile from the theft that nobody really wanted to register her felony for. Leon couldn't help but watch her, be amazed by her witty and savvy ways, her unexplained character and beautiful trade-mark grin.

Grabbing a mid-night black belt, she handed it over to the boxer. Eyeing his handsome figure, then did she notice his lack of shoes and socks. "Here" Leon motioned a pair of Italian shoes and black socksfrom an open-display case -in front of her face. With another smile, Ada tossed both pairs to Billy which fastened his belt and ogled at the posh brand-named shoes.

0000

"Uh, room for four…."Jill gave the hotel worker a sheepish grin. Leon, biting his bottom lip adjusted the girl on his back (heavier than he expected).

"For you, the man, the other man, the lady and the sleeping girl. Eh, a room containing two beds and two baths, I can do that since you say you have little money" The worker (with his accent) suspiciously observed the bunch.

"Guess so" Billy now spoke with his usual sarcasm -only Rebecca knew of, heard of and had long-forgotten.

"That will be in American money, I suppose" His mustache fidgeted with every word spoken, his English still mixed with the strong Italian accent –just a bit agitated. "$25 for each person"

"Uh…anyone got change?" Billy muttered, noticing he had no money on him.

"Ada?" Leon called forth the Asian woman lounging on the single grungy sofa behind them, who just thrust out her bottom lip suggesting as well she had no change. (On purpose did the Asian spy take the sofa so Leon would have to suffer carrying the girl.This was their own way to amuse and agitate each other, but Leon didn't mind. Ada's company was good enough for him and vice-versa).

Jill rummaged through her jacket and pockets, pulling out some spare change - $25 and 36 cents; Leon as well searched though his remaining change and pulled out $10.

After such, Ada stood and joined the group which was trying to find small change or any change at that matter.

"I can cut down the rate for a room with one bed and one bath, but you all must manage" The middle-aged man –feeling pity- advised.

"Um okay, how much then?" Jill asked.

"As much as you have and…" The worker canvassed all of the people before him. The motel wasn't extravagant, it was an average place (even below from average) –just enough to live by, I suppose. And they were running low on cash -as usual.

"And your jacket" He targeted Jill's expensive leather jacket. "My daughter would love it". He stated snobbishly.

"Damn this jacket is worth more than this pile of shit" Jill cursed observing the grimy living areas. It was an old and inexpensive motel with a tiny rutty pool filled with corrosion and leaves; the rooms contained old-fashioned beds where you plugged in a coin so it could vibrate and give you a cheap massage; it was two-floored and a wide area space, with a rusted railing and metal stairs.

It was those types of motels.

"Okay, then. Outside, you go" The worker grimaced, shooing them off with hand gestures.

"Jill…." Leon gritted his teeth, dropping his cash on the counter. In his eyes he spoke to her saying in a tired tone, _Hideout.Rest.Sleep. Please give him the goddamn jacket._

Reluctantly she dropped her money on the counter as well. Removing her expensive leather jacket, she dropped it on the desk–angrily and opposed. Gritting her teeth, she rummaged through her prized clothing–making sure nothing of hers was left.

With a grunt and a deathly stare she snatched the keys (to the room) that the man offered with a keen and impish smile.

0000

"Bryan or is it Billy?" Leon questioned the well-clothed boxer that had just left the bathroom and lounged on the lone basic, wooden chair underneath the ancient television set hugging the top-right-corner of the room.

"Both. But my real name is Billy Coen. My alias name is Bryan Wes" He explained, slicking his hair back.

"And you and Becca?" Leon ventured.

"Old comrades." Billy simply stated.

"Oh come on….." tilting an eyebrow, a sly smile was plastered on the agent's lips.

"That's it." Billy chuckled, eyeing the two ladies who where out on the balcony, having a cigarette they found on the small, round and metal (rather rusty) table outside the balcony with them and then at the mysterious girl who rested on the single bed, appearing lifeless.

Before, they tried to search for various strong odors to bring her back to reality but all they could find was soap and cigarettes, but that didn't work. So they'd have to wait and keep covert in the hotel.

After his observation he studied Leon leaning on the wall beside the queen bed, diagonal from his position seated on the chair.

"And Jill said you died. Well, Billy did…." Leon questioned.

"All you need to know is I'm here to help." Billy jumped in, not wanting to relive his past.

"How do I know that….Bryan?" Leon inquired distrustfully.

"I haven't killed you yet, have I?" Billy answered calmly.

Their elevating conversation was disrupted by the sound of the sliding door being opened and the two ladies entering –with them came the scent of the enticing smoke.

0000

Billy –leaning on the rusted railing- ogled at the sun, still vibrant. Rats and some homeless people roamed the alleys below; the vermin scurried underneath the tunnels, but past this view -beyond another apartment house was the entrancing sunset, daylight rays and the canals of sky-blue streams being rode upon by gondolas.

Hearing the sliding door being pulled ajar, he titled his head to see Jill with a small smile. Through the clear access, Leon had pulled the chair next to the mattress for his comfort -remote in hand and flipping through the channels in boredom.

Ada remained in the bathroom taking a well-needed shower after Jill had taken over 30 minutes in there getting cleaned up and freshened; the room was far steamier than imagined because of the sizzling water.

Jill, elbows as well leaning on the railing studied the scene before her. After a minute of silence, it grew weary on the two.

"They accused me of a crime I didn't do –of murders far more brutal than thought of, murders that I haven't forgotten. Those that haunt me in my dreams." Billy –breaking the hush- appeared to have a battle within himself, biting his bottom lip.

"And Becca gave you another chance" Jill said, examining Billy.

"Yeah. I owe her. I can't wait around anymore. Not when I know she's in danger" Billy sighed. "She gave me hope. This new life was because of her, but it'll be nothing without her. All these years I've lived with the thought that she was happy and alive, but knowing that she's in jeopardy…."He gripped the railing.

Jill caressed his hand, sensing his torment, the same pain she felt being without Chris and those sleepless nights just dreaming. "We'll tell Leon we're gonna check out the town, stay out of trouble. Ada's the smart one in that relationship and she's in the bathroom." The F.B.I agent offered a playful smile. "We'll save her…with or without them."

"Thanks" Billy gripped her small hand in his, eyes meeting in a pact of a new-found friendship and the reckless abandon of plans but of making a different schedule between them two.

0000

"Hey Scotty, we're going to check out town, okay?" Jill stated leaning next to the door, Billy beside her.

"Don't worry if we're late" Jill added receiving a suspicious stare from Leon, which just nodded lazily.

"Watch out for the girl. Don't let her out of your sight" Billy warned, in a way treating him like a child.

Leon just puckered his lips, agitated. "Whatever bitches. Be careful." He waved a tired hand at them, gesturing for their exit.

Jill threw him an over-exaggerated kiss, yanked at Billy's stolen wife-beater and disappeared out from the door which closed with a slam.

"Great… baby-sitting" Leon groaned, back to flipping the channels.

"Leon!" came a shriek from inside the bathroom.

"What happened!" The agent jumped out from his seat, eyes wide open and slightly startled.

"Can you get me a towel?" Ada requested; a hint of her trade-mark smile in that gentle yet deceitful voice. The body-guard just groaned, rolled his eyes and snatched a beige towel from atop a tattered and stained love-seat set at the end of the queen-sized bed.

The carpet was a choppy type of creamy white shag; stains of different and sordid colors made the vanilla floor much like a Dalmatian look, just a bit grimier. Thus the group sustained wearing their shoes, not knowing and neither wanting to know what had tainted the carpet. And touching it with bare feet was not pleasing and somewhat making them kind of prude, but who would touch that floor? At least the bathroom and shower was clean, at least…..

Tapping the bathroom door open, steam exalted glorifying his face. The wide mirror -parallel to the clear shower/tub was misted. But a bit of the mist had quickly decayed, mirroring Ada's figure and only such. Her curvaceous and exotic form teased at the agent, heart pumping and body shivering.

Sticking his hand through the creak of the door, he could hear her nude, soaked body exiting the shower as water dripped on the tile; she seized the towel he offered.

"Thanks" Ada spoke. With that, Leon just smiled and returned back to his seat.

Crossing a leg over the other, his nervous shake had begun again. Trying to drift his mind off to anything else but the teasing shape that Ada was given, his world was twisted upside down with lust.

But to him, Ada was more than eye candy. She was intelligent, witty; domineering at some points, kind and caring underneath the façade she wore. And even that facade was appealing to him; the hard-to-get attitude she'd sometimes wear or the tough chick act she'd display.

And sometimes her teasing motives that would annoy the hell of him just made her more engaging. Her mysterious character, the enigma she was, was everything that made her so desirable and so untouchable at the same time.

"Damn zipper" Ada groaned exiting the steamed bathroom, hair still wet but appeared fashionably sexy on her face. She wore her half-zipped cock-tail dress -who would have known it even had a zipper at the back. It was so well designed and sewn, the seams were invisible to the human eye and the zipper was well-cloaked.

"Let me help" Leon offered in a friendly-manner, rising from his seat and walking up to Ada.

"You don't need to" Ada tugged at the zipper, twisting her arm to manage even reaching it, agitated.

"Nah, but I know you want me to" He answered with sarcasm.

"Is that so" Ada grinned, her voice becoming playful with a type of shyness.

"Let me ask you something?" Leon spoke, halting his further actions.

"Anything"

"The sample?" He smirked.

"I took it for Wesker. For his reasons. Reasons he doesn't tell me."

"Is that it?" Leon inquired.

In response Ada, just nodded -back still faced towards Leon. "That's the thing you couldn't tell me" He scoffed lighthearted.

"A promise is a promise, isn't it?"

"Sure is"

Leon chuckled out of nervousness, resuming on aiding her sipping up, making first contact to her bare back.

He slid his hands over her bare back, falling on the zipper. _Maybe baby-sitting isn't that bad_, He thought.

Her heart raced, beating faster than usual. This touch, _his_ touch was everything and nothing she had ever felt coursing through her petite and damaged form –and within her soul, that empty soul.

Leon carefully zipped it up, feeling her downy skin on his fingers. It was like the feeling when you swiftly glide your fingers on the television screen or –as a child- stuff the plug of an appliance in its place and receive a jolt of electricity. Not even a jolt, smaller. Like a whisper. Like butterfly wings, or the swish of eyelashes.

Of nerves, he gulped, smiling. The body-guard couldn't understand why he was so nervous around her, and how come Ada appeared to be calm. But underneath her solace in the heat of this situation, she was as nervous as the class Victorian giving his/her speech; anxious yet excited. Ada carefully turned her body around, letting Leon's hands land on her shoulders, index fingers caressing the lower end of her neck.

Why she had turned, becoming exposed to his touch? She had no idea.

Both felt like they were in a fantasy. They both felt distant, capable to do anything, to exceed limits; like when you're on the phone -or even in person, speaking to your crush or the love of your life.

That feeling of being pulled out of your soul. In that place you feel as light as clouds, like your on ecstasy. That place where don't exactly belong but yearn to be and, here, they where….in that distance, together.

He moved his hand on her cheek, reaching towards a soaked, lost hair and setting it aside. As if that hair blocked the vision of beauty for him, that strand. It was extraordinary how beautiful this woman was, in his arms. And Leon felt unworthy to hold her, to kiss her. But this, he felt she'd let him.

Even after all the pain and heartaches. Was it foolish? No, it was what both yearned for. But the past made it, its job to ruin this fantasy, to bring up the fact that Leon had for a moment chosen Ashley over Ada with that simple act of comfort -giving the blonde a hug when she had broken down in tears seeing her guards torn to pieces, dead.

And the fact about Ada's betrayal, the one dealing with the G-virus –did it still linger in Leon's mind? The betrayal on the sample, as well, did it linger? Both made their share of mistakes, but the past held on too tightly.

For once –in this brief moment, Ada didn't want to be dead…again. She didn't feel useless and she didn't hate Wesker for bringing back to life and slowly killing her by injecting the Las Plagas sample in her,

Leon stared deep into her eyes, advancing towards her luscious lips. His breath loitered on hers, his body jumped at this feeling he longed for.

Sliding his hands down her waist, he advanced even closer -lips touching. Ada could feel his hot breath on hers. The feeling was so unexplainable, warming up her heart of cold.

But she still couldn't help wonder his true intentions. Of course she enjoyed flirting with him, teasing him, touching him, being with him, but did he feel the same? If he truly cared for her then he'd never hurt her, and this he had done by being with Ashley.

Leon's lips licked at hers, tongues dancing together. It was those kisses that ignited fireworks; those kisses that were a minute long but felt like hours had passed.

Suddenly Ada shoved him away, her questions and doubts making this moment she longed for undesirable. The past relived in her mind, every moment playing in cloudy images. Images which haunted her and tore her apart, little by little pulling her farther away from Leon. Her head hung low, eyes threatening to cry. Leon just stared at her, hurt and confused.

He knew he couldn't love both girls. But wasn't coming here to help her enough to prove his feelings? If not, then what was enough? Did he damage Ada so badly to cause her to do this? Or was she just another girl he could have and leave, or was he really being true to his heart?

These questions, he couldn't even answer. Neither could she. Both spoke in their silence, sharing hushed feelings and words.

Anger riddled itself in the body-guard's damaged mind, leaving him to wonder. His thoughts drifted towards the events and then at Ashley. She wanted him. Maybe that was why he wanted her too?

And in his mind it dwelled on him, did Ada truly want him or was he wasting his time?

The two remained in their staring contest, the spite and emotions still stinging on their lips, vibrating among their tongues. The tension was so visible, it appeared unreal.

Suddenly their door creaked open and walking in was a young lady carrying Jill's jacket.

"I'm sorry for just walking in but the door was open and I just wanted to return this jacket my father took. I'm sorry about him –"

The young lady, around 18, with chin-length brown hair halted, mouth wide open and staring at the girl on the mattress wearing a black-blouse (those blouse which stopped at the end of her size B breast and continued with a flowing kind of end, held with spaghetti strings), Blue tattered and faded jeans and black flip-flops.

"Madison….What happened?" The young lady whispered, forgetting all rules of causalities and hurrying to her friend sprawled on the bed, lifeless.

The apprehension was replaced by this new mystery.

0000

A/n: Yeah. I'm finish. Well I hope you liked it. I know the scene between Ada and Leon was kind of an 'angst/romance' kind of scene but things will get better, hopefully their relationship will progress and I just gotta say REVIEW! Or you'll never see the progression. Just kidding. ;)

Well later guys, have fun!

Pz out, Rezie


	9. Deep rooted past

_**Collide**_

_**By Rezie**_

A/n:

**ShadesOfBlood**: Thanks for the review. Yeah I tried to capture their characters as well as I could and I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**KhasKlwn:** Thanks for the review. And no problem I love reviewing your story. Best regards as well.

**Kiki0303: **Yeah I would ask him too, if I were her. But you know those two they speak in their silence. Thanks for the review.

**Luna-Starr:**Thanks for reveiwng.I know complications, complications...

Hey I got a question for ya'll. Is this the correct order of the Resident Evil Games?

RE 0

RE 1

RE 2

RE: Nemesis

RE Code: Veronica X

RE 4

Right?

I have a problem with keeping information on-track and sometimes mixing up facts making it rather confusing. I'm trying to make this fic close to the main stories; you know trying to bind them together with new elements and etc. but not lose the total feel of the Resident Evil series.

Anyway I've only played _RE 0, 1, CVX and 4. _

Anyhow read and review!

0000

Chapter 9: Deep-Rooted Past

0000

**_H_**er eyes depicted of a porcelain dolls -like twin voids that could suck you into their ethereal hole.

"Madison" The short haired girl said happily, shaking the youth in her frail arms lightly. At first the shakes were vigorous but now since this girl's eyes were wide and awake, the shakes became calm and eased.

Jill's prized jacket lay atop the loveseat, disgruntled.

"Scarlett…"Madison smiled, hugging her friend with as much strength she had left.

Fainting was a common problem for the 17 year old, after she had been _probed and tested_ the slightest of fear and anxiety can overwhelm her to the point of darkness. The slumber can last for days, but luckily this time she had awoken -for what reason, no one knows.

Maybe it was the shakes, but that was unusual when it had occurred times before. Usually nothing could awaken her from her tremulous faints, nothing but the grotesque images in her past at least.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Scarlett angrily rose and screeched at Leon and Ada. Leon assumed his more jittery state and his face posed in a way of startle, confusion and false accusation.

As for Ada she remained calm as usual, not startled.

"Saved her" Leon defended, almost yelling. He furrowed his brows, annoyed. The one thing Leon couldn't stand was being accused of something he hadn't done, and this girl had downright exploded on them for no reason.

Scarlett growled, unbelieving and hurried to lunge right at Leon with no thought at all. This was Scarlett –the rough and tough girl that acted before thinking, just like Leon. And both would cut each other's throat before thinking why.

Scarlett halted, feeling a hand grip her harm. "They did" Madison explained, struggling to seat herself on the bed.

0000

"I was subject: M-766829000." Her voice projected such sadness, a past that was now relived in those words, and even in her state she seemed so distant. _In my mind a torrent of memories exploded - my mother's face torn apart by **his** pocket-knife. Flaps of skin and tissue left to cover her face. Blood beneath those flaps, dripping and oozing. Her beautiful face, my only living relative –my mother- was nothing but a mutilated, bleeding sculpture –that's what he called it. _

_A sculpture. A fucking sculpture._

_Her throat was sliced, blood trickling down her creamy white skin. Her head lurched backward, almost like it'd just break off from her bones and drop onto the floor with a thud. But it held on, making me want to cringe and vomit._

_It was the last memory I had before I was taken away by **him.**_

_A worker under Wesker.**His finest creation.**_

_And then I awoken, shaken. Still the vision of** his** mutilated, bleeding sculpture. _

"There were several of us –chosen for some unknown reason and taken to Umbrella's lab. But only 3 passed their bloody test." She sighed, returning to reality. "Passed alive, at least".

"Test? What kind?" Leon asked. Ada listened intently.

"They placed us in coffin-like tubes for six years. It lay on the floor, clear for everyone to see our nude bodies. A green fluid bubbled around us. Tubes were injected, viral weaponry and such. I over-heard Wesker speaking to one of his employees when I was awoken for the second time in a period of fours years because they wanted to inject some more crap in me. They were saying we were B.O.W. patients, though I had no idea what that was, all I knew it was a term for the three of us. And then I was sent to slumber once more, I awoken 2 years later, which was 4 months ago in an empty warehouse with two other coffins next to me, empty."

She sighed, her doll-eyes threatening to cry.

"That was six years ago. Six years ago I was 17.And now I'm still 17" She explained.

"What!" Leon and Ada exclaimed. For the first time Ada seemed rather surprised, be she shouldn't have been -knowing Wesker.

"They took six years of my life away from me." She sighed. Scarlett sighed, hearing the story for the third time, seated beside her friend. She was an old family friend, now 22 years old –the same age Madison should be.

"But how is that possible?" Leon sighed, astonished.

Ada grinned, understanding full potential in Wesker's viral weaponry. Of course he did bring her back to life; stopping aging was possible as well.

"How did your people react -family?" Leon inquired, baffled of the entire anti-aging ordeal.

"My father, my only family, tried to sue umbrella but we lost. The jury said my father was hysterical and it was all a joke. So for 3 weeks they sent me to a mental institute" She explained, anger rising from her voice.

"Bastards" He spat.

"Those two other recipients, do you know them?" Ada asked, prying further.

Madison shook her head, no.

"After I had awakened though, I disciovered a green-gem ring on my forefinger. The only thing on my body other than my original clothes I wore before I was taken." She groaned. "I have a good feeling those other two have the same gem. The first time I had awoken for their ...preparations... I heard an employee say that the gems were tracking devices and something else, but I was to dizzy to understand his last words.

"Though now, I remember _they are_ tracking devices." She chuckled a bit at the irony. "The only reason I did wear them was because they were the only things of my past left and I think that's why the other two may still have them or wear them".

Ada nodded, as Leon tried his best to follow her words which struck them with disbelief.

"He used you as an experiment. But your still_ you_" Leon tried to explain.

Madison didn't follow, her Raven-black hair with ivory tips dripping over her slender shoulders. Scarlett remained silent, finding this situation rather bizarre.

"There are no external effects. Are their internal?" Ada rephrased.

"Oooo"

Leon just furrowed his brows, how come she followed more scientific words and not his simplistic ways.

"Really I'm not sure what the effects are. It seems I only possess higher intelligence but not much higher but no other effects are visible, it's unreal."

0000

"Who captured you?" Leon asked.

"One of his accomplices" Madison sighed, for the first time talking about that murderer.

"His name is Stark. He use to be in the ministry, they called him St. Ark but he's prone to just calling himself Stark. That's all I know…"

0000

He had an athletic figure, not muscle-built but slim and toned. Using his own grappling hook, he prepared to launch himself onto the balcony. A certain balcony containing his certain victim.

Styne Conart was a true con-artist. On heist the trio would commit, he'd engage in recreation as a victimized citizen or a trained cop and etc. How he learned such skills was probably back in high school before he had dropped out as that drama student.

His hold on the rope was death's grip. _Harley Davidson_ boots were planted on the rickety and ancient wall like weeds.

_He had a hold on people like this wall._

0000

"What kind of a question is that?" Slit Ris chuckled, letting his death-glare penetrate her. But that glare which burned strangers to a crisp of smoldering fear had no affect on Rachael Dez.

Actually, Slit's real name –true identity- was Steven Ris. Steven…it was too normal for a mobster like him. Too…suburb.

Not even Styne new his real name, only Rachael. Funny, isn't it?

"Well answer" Rachael groaned. The night sky gloomed upon them, leaning on their mini-limo (on the side).

They parked in their usual abandoned alleys, waiting for Styne to finish what had to be done.

"Have I ever been in love…?" Slit chuckled again. What kind of a person did Rachael think he was? He was the so-called bad guy, the killer.

The choppy-haired blonde stared at him, sentimental. Slit received this loving look like he would have received others, negatively. His past made the future pay for their mistakes.

"We're comrades. That doesn't mean we're friends…"Slit licked his chapped lips and left her hurt and baffled presence.

Years of being companions still left them as enemies.

0000

A grin played with his lips. The trigger of the gun played with his fingers.

"Styne, drop the gun" Leon ordered cautiously, tipping _his gun_ on his thumb trying to show the con-artist no harm. His blood-red tresses cut in the middle, shadowed his face. The gel had faded, leaving his naturally straight and dyed hair crisp and messed.

Ignoring Leon's words, Styne pulled his weapon closer to Madison's temple.

The 24 year-old had entered the hotel so quickly. A few bullet-holes in the sliding-door, smoke bombs, a crash landing and boom, he had shot Scarlett –dead- and next thing you knew his beloved hand-gun was now facing Madison.

Ada blankly stared at him, into his pale face and dark eyes.

"This is my job" Styne smiled, talking to no one in particular and left a bullet-hole into Madison's temple. Color washed out from her face, blood dripped down from her shattered skull as her body fell lifeless.

Death was so instant. But Madison showed no fear because her death was another portal to life. Cheesy as it sounds, she never left her beliefs. And death wasn't much of a fear, it was more of a beginning.

Before dropping onto the floor Styne quickly caught her, brought her in a close hold with him and shifted around to make his escape.

Leon fired several bullets at him, but the attacks were futile because of his bullet proof vest.

Before leaping to his getaway, he twisted his head, eyeing Ada and giving her a mysterious wink. After all the action had dissipated, Leon was fueled with a sudden rush of turmoil.

"What the hells wrong with you!" Leon shouted at Ada. Two young girls were dead and she didn't even help to stop them. Though Scarlett's death was too quick for any of them, but she just let Styne go without a pursuit to attack whilst he escaped with Madison.

And that wink.

"You're a back-stabbing bitch." He growled, holding up his hand-gun to her forehead. All the emotions he felt for her were tunneled into one pit, and now all the antagonism was launched. How could she have deceived him….again?

He gave her his trust. And she let Styne go, and maybe after he was gone, she planned tokill Leon. All a plan against him. But he wouldn't let him be made a fool, he wouldn't let her hurt him even further.

"You're a fucking traitor." He gritted his teeth, fingers near-close to firing his weapon and killing this woman he…..loved.Even though he loved her, she would kill him too.

How could she do this to him? Why? Was it all a corrupt plan? Was the pill planted? Did she use his emotions against him?

Was this all a game and he was the main target?

"He's my brother…" Ada almost cried out, but stayed to her quiet-self.

0000

A/n: Finito. Well leave a review and tell me what you think? Did ya'll like this chapter? Tell me and please leave a review!


	10. The Tempo

_**Collide**_

_**By Rezie**_

A/n:

**KhasKlwn** Hey. Thank you very much for your reviews. And poor Leon too, so confused…

**ShadesOfBlood:** Yeah, I agree this chapter was a bit more horrific. Thanks for the review.

**Kiki0303: **Plot twist, eh? I hope you enjoyed it though. Thank-you for reviewing.

**Luna-Starr: **Yup, Billy is a hottie. ;) Anyway thanks for leaving a review.

**SilverSpoons: **No by the line 'He's my brother' me saying Ada kept to her quiet self was just that she kept her composure but she did say it out loud. Thanks for the review.

Sorry, I took long updating. I got kinda grounded, and then the goddamn Hurricane Katrina and afterward I just got lazy...Lol. Anyway I'm done and I hope you all like this chapter.

-Rezie

Disclaimer: Stark is a character from the Stephen King book_, The dark half_. He does not belong to me in any way or form. I have only implicated him in this fan fiction and twisted his name (St. Ark) and characteristics. Also the Resident Evil franchise does not belong to me but Capcom. And the 'codec' idea was from Metal Gear solid. And you'll know why I say that in this chapter.

**Quick Re-cap of Chapter 9:Deep Rooted Past**

0000

A grin played with his lips. The trigger of the gun played with his fingers.

"Styne, drop the gun" Leon ordered cautiously, tipping _his gun_ on his thumb trying to show the con-artist no harm. His blood-red tresses cut in the middle, shadowed his face. The gel had faded, leaving his naturally straight and dyed hair crisp and messed.

Ignoring Leon's words, Styne pulled his weapon closer to Madison's temple.

The 24 year-old had entered the hotel so quickly. A few bullet-holes in the sliding-door, smoke bombs, a crash landing and boom, he had shot Scarlett –dead- and next thing you knew his beloved hand-gun was now facing Madison.

Ada blankly stared at him, into his pale face and dark eyes.

"This is my job" Styne smiled, talking to no one in particular and left a bullet-hole into Madison's temple. Color washed out from her face, blood dripped down from her shattered skull as her body fell lifeless.

Death was so instant. But Madison showed no fear because her death was another portal to life. Cheesy as it sounds, she never left her beliefs. And death wasn't much of a fear, it was more of a beginning.

Before dropping onto the floor Styne quickly caught her, brought her in a close hold with him and shifted around to make his escape.

Leon fired several bullets at him, but the attacks were futile because of his bullet proof vest.

Before leaping to his getaway, he twisted his head, eyeing Ada and giving her a mysterious wink. After all the action had dissipated, Leon was fueled with a sudden rush of turmoil.

"What the hells wrong with you!" Leon shouted at Ada. Two young girls were dead and she didn't even help to stop them. Though Scarlett's death was too quick for any of them, but she just let Styne go without a pursuit to attack whilst he escaped with Madison.

And that wink.

"You're a back-stabbing bitch." He growled, holding up his hand-gun to her forehead. All the emotions he felt for her were tunneled into one pit, and now all the antagonism was launched. How could she have deceived him….again?

He gave her his trust. And she let Styne go, and maybe after he was gone, she planned to kill Leon. All a plan against him. But he wouldn't let him be made a fool, he wouldn't let her hurt him even further.

"You're a fucking traitor." He gritted his teeth, fingers near-close to firing his weapon and killing this woman he…..loved.Even though he loved her, she would kill him too.

How could she do this to him? Why? Was it all a corrupt plan? Was the pill planted? Did she use his emotions against him?

Was this all a game and he was the main target?

"He's my brother…" Ada almost cried out, but stayed to her quiet-self.

**0000**

**Chapter 10: The tempo**

**0000**

"For an epoch of time the calm will take over. Like after a ferocious storm. And then the nightmare will strike again. Thus the tempo of life goes on" His elbows rested on tense knees, foot lightly thumping on the concrete. The hanging candelabras swayed and flickered from above. On the side of the narrow room was a hazy fish tank. Like a board that reached high (below the top of the roof of about an inch) and ended at the bottom –like a wide sliver. On the side were fresh blood marks and in the foggy water, the sign of life lurked.

Other than the lights and sullied water nothing laid in the tapered room, added the two metal fold out seats; Wesker in one and the infamous Bane in the other –face to face.

The albino snake twirled around his wrist, hissing. "I ask you to leave the three alone now." He casually said, observing his snake. It owned such an exotic characteristic, something untouchable and when touched, dangerous.

"Oh, Bane .We've known each other for a while." He smiled. "And you know I always get what I want" Wesker threatened.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Bane inquired.

"Why'd you come here?" Wesker retaliated with another question.

"Those three belong to me and I wanted to tell you personally and pick them up myself for precautionary reasons, you know?"

"Hmm, you don't trust me?" The madman smiled.

"Why here?" Bane asked again.

"For discussion, Bane" Wesker rose from the rickety seat and neared the mysterious assassin. "You're an old killer." He sneered, leaving a silence to separate them. Bane became uneasy and slowly inched around from Wesker's conniving glare. "It's time" Wesker whispered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a miniscule remote with one button.

"Time for what?" Bane asked unsure and cautiously eyed the control, his eyes burning into Wesker.

Wesker just smirked, a cynical one.

"What! We had a deal. They already killed the girl and are bringing her back, so now you give me the _substance needle_, then their mine again" Bane raised angrily, but Wesker fiercely pushed him back with his foot. The chair didn't even budge as if it was glued onto the concrete.

"No. Their mine and so is the substance needle." He smiled, wording the threat casually. "If your dead"

Bane hissed, copying his snake which tightened the grip around his wrist. Wesker pressed his palms of Bane's tired knees, pushing as much of his body weight and pressure down. With eye contact, it was visible the assassin was in dire need of help and the pain was excruciating.

"I don't understand why the people of Venice fear you. You're aged and worthless. What they fear is your legacy and your enigma, but what they should fear is…me"

Clicking the one button control, metal straps from within the chair popped out and secured Bane from escaping. Wesker just laughed and hurried to the door near the fish tank. Before leaving, he pressed another switch hidden on the tank. Bane didn't even budge, Wesker owned immense strength that was for sure.

The door shut harshly. From atop the tank, a portion slid open.

Bane struggled to escape the straps, but his tries were futile. Yes, he was elderly gentleman. –a sophisticated business man with the most monstrous intentions.

He could have used his talents for humankind but instead of helping he'd devote his misshapen life into planning, killing and rewards. He'd recruit those on his same path or even on the verge and lead them along as his master had led him along. But he would not fault like his Boss, he would not die out. That was why he yearned so for the _substance needle, chemical 30.fo._

The serum that was known to be extinct since the days of Christ. And ironically Wesker obtained that immortality serum. How? That was a total anonymity.

That's why he did the risky business of lending his crew to the deceptive madman. And those three owed him money that Wesker would deliver, so it was win/win. But his mastermind plan took a big turn right here when their agreements were twisted and he was backstabbed.

From the glass seal that slid to an open atop the murky fish-tank, the sign of life stirred from within, making inexplicable bubbles. A warmth rolled on the side making glossy marks as the prints scattered with every movement, smearing the prints among the glass.

Fear beset upon the assassin. Paranoia sustained in his mind, a closet of claustrophobia bothered him such because of the straps that contained him, making him immobile. A metallic exoskeleton came into view. Black marks, the size of pennies outlined the top. The thing was the head of this creature was nothing. It was a gaping black hole. On the top of the volcanic shaped sides where coin-like outlets.

Suddenly the serpentine like creature slithered from within its cage, longer than imagined. This was a rather ironic situation. Bane, the renowned snake lover was going to be murdered by his beloved creatures. His own albino snake crawled upwards his arm in desolate fear and slinked within his shirt, cowering. This monumental snake before them could frighten its very own species into hiding.

From the coin-like holes prickly vines emerged attaching onto a sprouted snake-head with fangs the size of icicles. His head was a faint gray, like he was made out of stone. But within those eyes was a frightening red glare.

With a swift movement he exited his cage, ramming into the glass leaving it smithereens. And with another rapid slither he engulfed Bane and his prized snake in one gulp. Chair and all. The assassin's eyes rolled into large white circles.

The snake seemed superior to the fish-tank. But the tank rose high above, very high, enough to contain it; thus which the snake would have to revolve itself into many spiraling rolls.

The outline of its meal was shown through its leathery skin, sliding down in a pool of acidic remains which could burn right through the skin and bones.

On entry Bane was chomped down by those fangs, right through his sides. And within the snake, his screams were heard. The chair was crushed down showing the visible strength. The snake was flattened to a juicy bound of leather and guts. Bane's bones where heard crushing, skin flattening, fatty tissue impounded until what was left of him was a card-board liquefied man easily swallowed into that acidic burial.

0000

At age four, Billy Coen learned how to ride his bike without training wheels before his friends and cousin did; before anyone he knew at that age at that matter. He was a determined boy and with that determination was a fueling anger.

He was an only child and he never really had anyone to rely on other than his mother and himself. Though she was never home, trying to earn money. And how she earned that money was a so-called sinner's job. After his father had left when he was not even conceived, living was hard and as the days passed by, it became much more difficult.

How do you tell a crying four-year-old that there's no food for tonight?

His mother didn't know so rather than trying to finish high school and deal with her ashamed parents who had abandoned her at the news of a child, she moved away to her cousin's trailer park, lived with them as they offered graciously and became that job most looked down upon, a prostitute. But she would never tell young Billy.

She would never tell him how she got the money to buy him that bike.

Years later, at age 15 he noticed his mother's sickness was spreading and it was eating her alive. A year ago he discovered her job and rather than look down upon her, he understood. And that's all she wanted. But years ago the disease had already begun and was already doing its work. He could still remember her crying eyes in that hospital bed. There were no treatments for Aids.

Until he could leave for the army, trying to make a better life for himself and his remaining family, _mom's cousin _Aunt Frankie raised him along with her sole son, Jericho who was named after her dead brother - killed at the streets when she was just a child. She was a wise woman, determined and kind but deep inside her soul was dying. She still worked the job she had when they first moved in, a fast-food worker.

Their father had abandoned them too. Left her after having Jericho for a prettier and richer whore. And those men, he'd never become- not like his father or his goddamn uncle Luke.

Alone and self-reliant -that's what he had become when Aunt Frankie died because of a bunch of thugs 2 years later when he was 17. His life was all death; he thanked God so much for his cousin and that he spared his young life, but he spite him for the souls he had taken away. Jericho or Echo as he was nicknamed just three years younger than Billy.

He couldn't cease the crying and the sorrow he felt. His withdrawal from his dark past and the losses were the drugs. But he knew he had to take care of his cousin..

That's a partial reason he joined the army, to kill those who'd hurt them, to protect those he loved.

His life was filled with so much hatred but they deserved something better. Better than he'd ever get.

On the other side of the fence was Jill Valentine -well endowed with beautiful looks, sweet and charismatic.

No tattoos or earrings other than on her perfectly shaped ears, no guns hidden in her under-wear drawer, not having to visit the graves of those she loved, and no thugs breaking and entering around her neighborhood.

Her child-hood was ordinarily well. She had friends, boyfriends, a loving and healthy family and a home. Why she entered the law enforcement business was because of her father. She was a daddy's girl and would always be. He soon retired and she made it her duty to relive the Valentine legacy, that preeminent name.

Those differences would separate them, their past would haunt them. But what truly mattered is the person you are now, despite appearance, beauty, past, experiences and even reasons. And that's what bonded all of them, despite the turmoil, despite the greed and hatred, despite the fairy tale lives -they were all victims of Umbrella.

0000

It was a large factory situated on the edge of this hill. At the bottom were sharp rocks and the glum ocean. The sun was setting and the revolving day had begun to stir to its dark sleep.

The land was deserted with rotting weeds and dying grass.

"So they call you Wes?" Jill asked.

"Yeah…"He sighed, strolling around the back cautiously as Jill followed. At every window they'd bend low and their foot-steps were so faint their presence was unidentified.

"Bryan Wes" Jill mused. "How'd you get that?"

Billy stared back at her with a soft smile, examining her idealistic features. "During the army, one of my comrades had saved my life; pushed me away from a bullet that nearly killed me on the battlefield and instead he took it for me. His name was Bryant Weston"

"Did he live?" Jill asked curios.

"Has a wife, two kids and that white picket fence he always wanted" Billy grinned.

"Good" Jill smiled.

0000

They stood at the back lot of the factory. At the bottom-left corner was a vent. Billy lowered on his stomach and peeled the opening of the shaft away. A rickety noise emitted from it as he struggled to carefully jar it out.

Setting the dusty top aside, he began crawling through trying to navigate; Jill followed.

0000

Below them were the footfalls of Umbrella guards -Wesker's security to be exact. Through the slits, they could see them dressed in all-black uniforms; carrying Ak-40s and their faces' were covered by unrevealing black helmets.

Finally they caught nothingness below them. Nothing moved -no footfalls, no rattling, and no guards. The boxer carefully lifted the vent and hopped down, feet falling flat. Staring up, Jill stared down at him like an angel from heaven. Extending his arms to catch her, Jill just smiled and plunged down purposely missing his net.

Billy retracted his arms and gave her a pleasant smile.

0000

Jason Capote leaned down, inspecting the accomplices. They were still in their mutated forms, but a bit duller in color. Jase took several samples astonished by these ugly things as Wendy called them. Wendy and Dan took a quick breather, talking about the day's events outside at the Whitehouse porch.

Daniel Rodriguez smiled giving Wendy Carter a high five. Earlier in the evening they played a fairly humorous prank on Jase, saying the accomplices had suddenly been resurrected but being Jase he didn't believe a word of it.

From inside the white house Jase stared hard at one of the accomplices. The cloth was removed, wrinkled and laying beside the creature. He stared so deeply at it that a hole could have been made. Jase focused even more; suddenly its claws flinched a bit, just a bit.

Frightened, Jase back-tracked away from it, rose to his strong legs and rushed outside to where Dan and Wendy conversed. The 'no crossing' tape was ripped. It spread across the opening as the double doors were left ajar in an 'x'.

"What's wrong, my man?" Dan smiled, faking a Jamaican accent.

"It moved" Jase almost but screamed.

"What moved?" Wendy furrowed her waxed brows.

"Those goddamn demons. I saw it flinch" Jase swallowed.

"You know me and Dan were kidding back then, right?" Wendy laughed lightly, as Dan agreed.

"I'm serious" Jase's eyes widened.

"You're just trying to get us back. Okay you win, now cool it" Dan nodded and lazily stared at Jase whose veins seemed that they'd just pop out of his neck.

"Guys, what the fuck that thing did mo-"Before he could finish his sentence, out of nowhere the cloth beside the creature moved away and unfolded, falling on the floor cleanly and straight.

"What the hell!" Dan yelled, bringing forth the attention from their lieutenant and the other workers.

"Jase..." Wendy whispered, touching his shoulder softly, as if she did touch it he'd disappear into sand.

The officer's shoulder blade split from the rest of his body, sliding down briskly in a diagonal fall. His neck was sliced off neatly, head dropping onto the floor with a thud. And with the swift cuts came the spurt of blood, smearing down like a bleeding waterfall. The kill was so surreal, so fiction but it did happen, occurred right before their frightened eyes.

All that could be heard with Jase's mutilated body falling down onto the concrete, a pool of blood drowning him and the frightened screams from the audience and Wendy and the unearthly gasp from Dan.

And the accomplice was gone. Gone like Jase.

0000

Alone and out of sight in a back-alley the accomplice assumed human form. It was simpler blending in when you appeared like everyone else, being an ugly killing machine would just make you stick out like a sore thumb.

Limbs and tendons stretched out and stretched in forming legs, arms and such. The thorny seeds succumbed inside, hidden. Face twisted and shaped into a woman's petite countenance. Despite everything, the accomplice was a very attractive woman. Eyes shaped like almonds, lips rosy and full, angelic eyelashes, a straight and tiny nose, an astonishing facial structure and a blonde pixie haircut.

Straightening out her back, a grin touched her full lips. A conniving one. "Back to business" She smiled, cracking her fingers several times.

0000

"What's this?" Jill lifted up a dusty, metallic suitcase hinged shut by a gold lock. She blew the dust away which scattered in the air and smoothed out the top with her palm. Wiping the dust on her black cargos, she stood from her kneeling position and placed it on top of a metal table (it laid underneath). By now an average woman would have fainted wearing stilettos for such a long while, but this was Jill Valentine. Pain was just a word.

On the top of the case read: Made by **Automatiic Toiis IInc**.

"I dunno, open it" Billy answered, pulling out his handgun and clipping off the lock with a bullet. Jill, startled, dropped the case and glared at Billy menacingly. He shrugged.

"The guards could have heard us, ass" She sneered.

"And I would've clipped them too"

The F.B.I agent sighed at his cockiness and returned to her investigation. In the room, which was like a large Janitor's closet where all his things were amassed –cleaning products and etc. Billy did find a pack of _orbit_ which he took but everything else was just crap as Jill put it.

Jill peeled the top open, the gold lock laid beside. A black soft Styrofoam molded four small items, like walkie-talkies. On the inside of the top was written: Automatiic Codecs by AutoToiis.

"Codecs?" Jill questioned.

"Walkie-talkies, but you can contact more than one person. They use frequencies like 99.2 or 87.1, like radio stations. Their saved in the memory files and the screen right there" Billy pointed at the blank monitor on the _Ipod _sized gadget. "Is used for visual contact. You can see who you're talking to and vice-versa. We used these in the army" Billy explained.

Jill grinned, pleased by his knowledge. "Handy" The agent said. "What's our frequency?"

"It's says it at the back of the thing" Billy picked up one of the army-green Codecs and flipped it over. On the back like he said was a clear removable sticker that said their frequencies.

Jill plucked one up and closed the case. On Jill's codec was 100.2 and on Billy's codec was 78.5. Both contacted each other and saved it in memory if anything would separate them. "C'mon let's go find Becca" Billy smiled and pushed the door open a bit. "Clear"

0000

"Your brother…." Leon repeated in disbelief. His body felt numb at this news and slowly he situated himself upon the bed, like a leaf descending from its branch. "But he doesn't even have your last name" Leon tried to understand. He needed to get things straight; he wouldn't let Ada trick him again, maybe this was part of her plan if she had one. And if so this was true, he made a complete and utter fool of himself. And to God, he hoped it wasn't and then again, to God he hoped it was.

"He changed it. His real name is Adam Stynel Wong." She sighed. "After our parents were assassinated, he just changed. Changed not just the name, but as in everything. He ran away from everyone he knew –from me and I never saw him again only when I became an agent. And then we weren't siblings or those kids playing with their Salvation Army-given teddy bears, no, we were suddenly enemies" She spoke with such locked up sadness, her voice shook as if she were to cry any moment but as usual she kept her composure, she kept her emotions bottled up.

"Is it all true?" Leon asked, making sure.

"Trust me this time, I would never hurt you"

"But you have"

0000

The silence was getting to them, the girl's body was lying on the floor drowning in her blood and their mission was still on their minds. First they were to figure out where Styne took her, if anything even though Madison was dead they needed to find out why they yearned for her so.

"Why is everything between us always have to be fucked up?" Leon asked.

"Because it was never unfucked up" Ada smirked and so did Leon. "Where are Billy and Jill?" Ada asked, suddenly it came to her that they weren't there.

"Hmm" Leon crossed his arms and leaned on the queen bed. "They said they were going to check out the town".

"Check out the town!" She blurted.

"Yeah, what?" Leon furrowed his brows.

"Those idiots just sent themselves into a deathtrap" She snarled, she knew they should have listened to her and they didn't and now her and Leon would probably have to save their sorry asses.

"But their just checking the town" He still didn't follow.

"It's your entire goddamn fault. I told you to not let them go out!" She glared at him.

"What, no you didn't!"

"Well I thought you'd already know not to let them out" She grimaced.

"No I didn't, their not dogs. What's wrong with you, is someone menstruating?" He glared, annoyed

"What the hell! You always try to make things a goddamn joke. Everything is a fucking joke to you, isn't it?"

"Oh my God, don't start. We have a dead girl in out room and we need to do what needs to be done and not stress over those two who are just checking out the town and will eventually be coming back."

"They're not checking out the damn town!"

"What are you talking about?" Surprisingly, Leon was still utterly confused at her outbreak and the two were bickering about nonsense. But this argument took their mind away from their mixed emotions about their romance.

"They went to Bella Point to rescue Rebecca" She clarified, still grimacing.

"No, they went to check out the town" He breathed.

"Stop being so fucking slow" She snarled, aggravated and grabbed his shirt roughly. But then a light bulb appeared. Bella point. Styne. Madison.

"I got it. I know where Styne is" Ada gave him a bright smile

"You are so Bi-polar"

0000

A/n: Okies I kinda cut this chapter a little short. But in the next chapter they all end up in the Factory up in Bella Point….with WESKER! Lol


	11. Bloody Barrels And White Weddings

_**Collide**_

_**By Rezie**_

A/n: Wow, guys I haven't updated in the longest. Sorry. High school has been Drama, Drama, and Drama. Lol. But I'm back on track. And here's the next chapter, hope you guy's enjoy it. Leave a review! Pwease!

TheNoLifeQueen: Thanks for the review. And I was wondering where you went…lol. Anyway I tried to update soon this time.

AnsatsukenWarrior: Thank-you for the review and I'm very happy you enjoyed my story.

SilverSpoons: Yeah I was thinking the same thing; Billy and Jill would make a nice couple but…. that would be a completely different story…hehe… Thanks for reviewing.

Darksoulkai: Thank you for the review. And yes the tension is even killing me…but just hold on for a little longer.

ShadesOfBlood: Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter.

0000

**Chapter 11: White Weddings and Bloody Barrels**

0000

"Let me go, you bastard" Rebecca Chambers spat. Wesker's rough fingers found their way around her curvaceous hips, bringing his pelvis close to hers.

The officer struggled to escape but she was pinned up onto a metal board that rotated up and down, but now laid flat on the wall -upright. Her wrist were restrained by metal bonds and so where her ankles. "Don't touch me, you fuck!" She raved, now struggling furiously to escape. Wesker grinned, laughed even and brought his hands higher on her waist, sliding them inside her petite shirt and caressing her creamy white skin.

Tears began streaming down her almond eyes, still struggling. At this moment she tried to picture anyone else touching her,_ molesting_ her other than Wesker. She imagined Billy, but her tries were futile. His hands were rough and dry, scaling around her body and his privates yearning to escape.

Wesker massaged her Size B 32 breast with his fingers underneath her black bra, lowering them down until they reached her belt. Unbuckling the black belt, he pulled it out of the loops, dropped it on the floor and examined her slender legs in those Brazilians. Rebecca screamed even louder, crying at the same moment. But her screaming and fear made Wesker even hotter. Wet tears slid down her cheeks which were reddened. Coughing the tears back, the officer struggled even more even though she knew she couldn't escape at all.

Unbuttoning her pants, he slid both his hands inside feeling the sides of her thong and felt inside of it, feeling the wetness and heat as he moved his slender fingers in and out. Breathing inside her ear, he spoke quietly. "You'd wish you were dead now wouldn't you?" Wesker laughed and removed his fingers, slowly with his exit caressing her hips, giving her a devilish grin and leaving Rebecca drenched in her angry tears.

0000

Ada and Leon had taken the same route Billy and Jill took, climbing into the same vent and ending up into the same room. And as did Jill, Leon had found the Automatiic Toiis Codecs and being Ada, she knew what they were and explained it to him. And this was the only time they had spoken since the entire trip.

It was so ironic how different they were and how in love both were, and then again how much hatred both had for each other. Anyone would ask them if so they hated each other that much, why not separate and halt aiding each other, what good would that bring them? Being the rouge spies they were they could handle their own problems.

But the thing was they couldn't stay away from each other and eventually they'd have their breaking point.

0000

"Styne, can you please hurry up and eat" Rachael sighed and leaned back in her Italian-made seat. The flaming red-head bit at his second Cheese Burger hungrily. Slit eyed him, aggravated as did Rachael.

"The girl is going to leave goddamn stench in our fucking car." Slit groaned.

"I hate the smell of dead on leather" Rachael added. Styne paused eating for a second and gave them both a wide grin before taking another bite out of his half-eaten burger slowly.

0000

"What are you doing?" Billy examined Jill, walking side by side in this empty corridor which the appearance of guards was imminent. It was unlike every hall in the factory which loomed with those guards and their mundane umbrella symbols.

They did their best keeping quiet, stalking around the corners and missing the angry eyes of those Umbrella officials. Neither did they wonder what would have happened if they were caught, because they wouldn't be and they knew it. And that was the ironic thing.

Jill frowned, irritated, as she toggled with her codec. "Jill..."Billy stared at her with his natural 'what the fuck' look. Her face was scrunched up, as cute as could be.

"I erased your frequency by accident and I'm trying to redo it…" She sighed. The Codecs had a memory for the frequencies you're given, "it's pretty nifty" would be what Rebecca would have said.

"Gimmie…" Billy pulled it from Jill but being stubborn and independent, she held onto it like a child on her lollipop.

Like tug-o-war.

Suddenly a fizzing sound erupted from the object, a charming voice from beyond saying familiar slander to a familiar ignorant cop.

The two stopped their childishness and listened hard to the codec. "Ada…"Jill questioned, speaking to the object as if it could answer back. And it did.

Billy just shrugged. "Hello…" came from the other line, as confused at this as they were.

"Jill…" Leon's voice now came.

"Yeah" The brunette responded, calmly.

After all the "Why are you guys here and Ada's I told you not to come here" they finally concluded to meet up somewhere in the main lobby of the facility, that was where Ada and Leon were (they took a different route than Billy and Jill –left instead of right).

Everything seemed to go right for them once, but what goes up must come crashing down.

0000

In the lobby everything was quiet, abandoned. It was what remained of a lobby, all charred and misplaced. Below the lobby, down the cellar stairs was where Jill and Billy lurked and where Ada and Leon successfully escaped without getting caught, now lounging in the vacant room.

Ada was a patient woman even at a tender age; she had always learnt how to wait. Learning patience was a committed talent, learning hate was self-taught and learning love took time and effort.

_Be Blunt; be honest._

Ada repeated these foreboding words in her head.

"Leon…" She spoke. _What was she waiting for?_

He turned toward her. It was evident the previous events still rung in his mind, the kiss and the aftermath of it which was less magical in every term.

"Where did everything go wrong?"_ Why was she asking? Didn't she already know the answer or was it she needed to her it from someone else other than herself?_

"When we couldn't let go of our past" He answered, hesitantly.

Ada shifted in position by a wrecked soda machine; sometimes tapping it with her elbow, just to hear the metal and flesh clang which reminded her of her sorry existence.

He walked near her, facing her fiery eyes. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, curious. It surprised him that he wanted to know everything about her, every thought –good or bad.

"You" She weakly smiled, standing up and stretching a bit before finding a place on the wall behind her. "What are you thinking about?"

"You" Leon answered. And for once the tension had disappeared. Was it a sign of weakness? To forget about the past? Or was it pure ignorance?

The thing was neither cared.

Leon moved toward her, instinctively. This was everything he wanted to hear, everything he imagined and everything he yearned for. And he knew it couldn't be real, but it was. And he knew everything he wanted couldn't be happening, and it was. And he knew he couldn't hope, because then he'd be let down.

He moved closer, keeping his gentle eyes on her livid ones. They were always livid, had some type of anger within, something he wanted to know even if he'd get killed trying.

Ada smiled sexily and sweetly, tilting her head in a teenage behavior. And he caught her tilt with the palm of his hand, soft and gentle.

He moved closer.

And this time, she didn't flinch and move farther.

And he was so close, Leon could feel her breathing. Poetic, he thought. This moment was a Poet's dream.

And Ada moved in. Moved in to kiss him. And his lips were soft and kind and every emotion she had never felt.

0000

Mangled flesh came into view, torn apart and hanging on to bare skin with dried blood. A face so decrepit and deceased followed his view, a face so filled with sorrow it would drown itself in his own blood.

Shots were fired. The dead were killed with a gentle hole to the head and the soft sound of skull meeting bullet. And the footsteps ran. Ran away from his haunting past.

"Sir. Chris Redfield from campsite 0086, situation secured"

He pressed the collar of his shirt where a device was held. From the device came a string voice.

"Good work. Mendez called to ask help from campsite 0073.Head there as soon as possible."

"Yes. Sir" Chris replied.

0000

"_And when you're an angel, please don't watch over me because I don't want you to be ashamed"_

Eyes like tired jewels skimmed over the torn page. And this line was all that was written in cursive, with tattered edges and burnt parts. On the back was more writing, bold.

_Shaunte. I Love You, Claire._

She wondered and wondered what it meant. Shaunte.

"Babe, what are you reading?" Strong hands touched her slender shoulders lovingly.

"Nothing" Claire Redfield tucked it away in her hoodie's pocket.

He nodded. _Lying._

"Baby, come on the wedding planner's here"

She nodded, tucked away the edge of the paper deeper inside her kangaroo-pouch pocket. On the edge was in small manuscript. _Love, Steve Burnside._

0000

A/n: So how was it? I know some parts are confusing, but trust me later on in the story everything will come to play. Leave a review and I hope u enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Separation

Collide

By Rezie

A/n:

Lei: Thank-you very much for the review. I'm so glad you enjoyed the story, and even read all the chapters. It means a lot to me, I've been trying to keep my updates frequent now. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Seto's Girl 2004: Thank-you for the review. I love the games as well. And I'm happy you enjoyed it.

ShadesOfBlood: I know, I know gruesome scene, wasn't really my love writing that scene. Anyway thank-you for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

KhasKlwn: I know the tension between Leon/Ada is even getting to me but I don't want to speed things up too quickly, It might be awkward. Anyway thank-you for the review.

SilverSpoons: Thank-you very much for the review. I hope you enoy this chapter.

Kiki0303: Sorry I'm trying to update soon so no worries. Thank-you for the review.

**Chapter 12: Separation**

Ada Wong let her walls down -those gray, brick walls which had never been let down in years. Walls which were easily built, and she made sure were not as easy to knock down. Once in a while, sitting upon ledges, laying down on ratted cotton beds and even running from her enemies, she wondered why God had given her this life. This fate. This destiny. Because who would ask for this –this life of unending loneliness? It didn't even feel real anymore, and that was how she preferred it.

Then _he_ came along again, ready to sweep her off her feet –or in this case stilettos. Her thoughts weren't of his intentions, it wasn't of hers. It wasn't of anything, but that this is real. Actually and unmistakably real.

Maybe this woman should never let down her guard because then her only weapon is her vulnerability and that in fact is the most lethal weapon, to oneself. A self-attack. And Ada, being a rogue spy, a military genius, should know the statistics of falling in love. But love didn't have statistics, it required no explanation, it needed no justification or resolution, it offered no promise for tomorrow.

But who could refuse love? When you have lived a life of hatred? Who?

Leon S. Kennedy –a man of normality when it came to his partners, the group he came to know of. He was the one with the most rationality but the most reckless when it came to emotions. He'd bite his nails when it came to asking a girl out on a date, he'd file them when it came to strategic moves which could ultimately determine his life. He was emotionless. And he was thoughtless. And undoubtedly, he was charming.

And at that very moment, when a kiss came between them other than poisonous words and tired guns, all he wondered was how Ashley was. And why he was wondering? Why did his mind drift toward the naive blonde? Ada was the experienced woman; deceitful and mysterious, Ashley was young and immature, bold and predictable.

It came to him, he loved both. He admired both. He thought about them when they were away, he desired what he couldn't have and he knew he couldn't have both.

Triangles have three points, three lines connecting each point and but nowhere in these lines and points do they _all_ touch.

0000

Leon pulled away from the kiss, hands still lingering on her hips. And despite his thoughts, he knew he was undeniably in love with her. There was purity in his eyes, clarity in his mind when he stared into her eyes. He felt something he had never felt before and he didn't question this feeling.

And Ada felt the same way. Exactly. Certainly. And Surely.

She gave him a smile and he returned. Footfalls pounded from below the cellar, on the stone hard steps -a rhythm like slow and agile, like Billy Coen and Jill Valentine.

0000

Rebecca Chambers was still pinned on the metal rotating board, making her feel like a lab experiment. As if she was Frankenstein. The room was quiet; nothing was on the pallid walls but blood stains and claw markings. The floor and ceilings resembled the walls. A pallid door with the same markings and fresh blood stains lay behind her, some light seeping under which cast a glow underneath her feet. Nothing was really seeable, not enough to describe in detail. It was dim.

The only light penetrating the darkness.

Her tears had dried up, but her eyes were red with defeat. Her pants were still unbuckled.

0000

Ada and Leon had separated; the events still bright in their minds, sweet and innocent. It made them feel light on their feet, as if they could float away if not for the regrets and deceit underneath those winged feelings.

Jill and Billy appeared from the cellar stairs which lead up to the lobby. The wrecked metal door lay strewn on the threshold. Who…What could have done that? Strewn like shredded office papers.

"Hey fellas" Leon greeted, a smug smirk on his face.

"Happy?" Billy groaned, tired of Jill's constant whining.

"Shut up you ass" Jill rolled her eyes and stuck him in the stomach.

"Make me" He retorted, a small smile on his handsome features.

"How does Rebecca put up with you?" She asked.

"How does anyone put up with you?" He walked over to Ada and Leon.

"Yeah" Leon smiled placing his hand on the two crates on top of each other –beside them. Ada's hand lay there too. Leon intertwined his fingers with hers and offered a small smile, which she returned. Jill smiled at this sight. It was beautiful but it didn't seem right, which was why it was so beautiful. And Billy shared the same smile Jill had.

"Ooh hey, me and Jill took so long because we came upon the surveillance room. Our little Becca is in the _clavicle room._ Yeah that's what the freak calls it." Billy announced, in odd curiosity mixed with enigmatic disgust.

"It's up the stairs" Jill stared at rising stairs behind them which was destructed at the end, which meant it was hanging high above the floor. "And down the hall, turn right…and..." She groaned and flipped her hand over to see her palm which read the directions in black eyeliner. Leave it to Jill, to bring eyeliner to missions. "The third door to the right. The combination should be: 6670" She spoke.

"Huh?" Leon grumbled.

"Hacking computers is a trait not a crime" Billy answered and smiled.

They all hurried towards the stairs, the fine Victorian carpet which was shredded at the end hung down like curtains. Billy boosted the girls up and Leon insisted he could climb up all by himself. He failed successfully and needed Billy's help. Billy then climbed up by the pulley method from the girls above.

They all hurried up the rickety steps and down the hall. And finally after a haunting walk, they all stood before the pallid door.

"Rebecca! You in there!" Billy yelled. In return, tired screams answered back.

"Open it, dammit" Billy punched in the code after practically breaking off Jill's hand to see the combination. 6670.

A breeze touched them as the door slid up automatically, like a spaceship. Light whipped in drastically and what came into view was something unimaginable -blood everywhere, and above where intestines, creatures and such staple on the ceiling. Literally stapled.

Billy ran over to Rebecca, dismissed his thoughts to why her pants where unbuttoned and shot off the metal straps holding her down with his handgun. Before long, she slid down in a tired from and fell in his hold.

"You're okay…"Billy smiled and held her close.

She nodded and buttoned up her pants, then buckled them up when he had decided to let her go. "We're going to get out of here. You'll be safe. Promise" He kissed her forehead and the others just watched.

0000

"Sir I have reached Campsite 0073. The place appears deserted and I cannot locate Officer Mendez" Chris Redfield spoke into the small device.

"He's not responding to his communicator, we have been trying to contact him. For now search the site and try to locate him" His boss responded.

"Yes sir"

The campsites were small areas where scientist where conducting experiments, experiments the government knew of. It was in a deserted portion of land on Arizona, where if chemical outbreaks where to happen, no residents would be affected.

Chris wore a white jump-suit and a gas mask.

0000

"Linden" Claire called for her fiancé. It was a name derived from British ancestors of his. He was born in Britain, but moved to America when he was six. At times he'd have the light English accent, but not commonly.

He didn't answer back. "Linden Lafayette" She yelled. Claire Lafayette, she thought to herself. How wonderful.

"Yeah, hun, I'm coming" He finally answered back. With him was the wedding planner, Jenny.

"Oh, hello I didn't hear the doorbell" Claire smiled. Jenny nodded a hello.

"It's fine babe. What happened anyway?"

"I was actually wondering where the copies of the invitations where"

"Somewhere in there" He pointed to a box of whatnot and she groaned.

0000

The automatic door slid to a close. Strong and loud.

"Fuck" Leon sighed.

The stapled decompositions which weren't able to be seen before until all the light came through where now like before, unseen. The floor was though, light touching their feet as they backed toward the light/door.

Then plop. Plop. And plop.

"Fuck" Leon sighed again.

The decompositions plopped down in an odd slimy shape at first, melting down on the ground. Then they formed up in a sinewy form, and their collar bones stuck out high and inhumanely.

"F-"Leon started.

"-uck" Ada finished.

0000

"What's wrong Ash?" Nikolai asked, placing the tea pot and cups on the table. The white house was already assembled but more guards were added, security was taken to higher levels as well, safety precautions were at an ultimate high.

All around Ashley and Nikolai were a circle of guards; Down the staircase leading to the back-yard gardens where more. And even around the gardens and fountains there were more, leading down toward the courtyard and even tennis court.

But no danger would come, they were after Leon and Leon wasn't there anymore.

"This. All of this Nik" She groaned, pouring her tea. Some spilled on her lap and immediately five guards hurried to her _rescue_.

"Are you burnt Miss Graham? Do you need us to take you to a doctor?" were a few of the questions.

She rolled her eyes and groaned. But Nikolai knew it wasn't just the over-protection. It was Leon.

0000

Leon pulled out his shot-gun and began firing everywhere, the sounds of bullets meeting intestines echoed through out the room. The rest where lined up next to him, like criminals.

Billy supported Rebecca, which appeared as if she'd faint at any minute while shooting a few rounds from his handgun.

Jill began firing rounds from her STI eagle and Ada from her punisher.

But there was so many of them, so close to them. One grabbed Jill's arm, an acidic touch -A touch which suddenly began burning off her skin. Leon shot rounds at the creature's hand and it fell off, but Jill's arm had second degree burns. She pulled out flash grenades from her pockets and tossed three or four at the enemies. One by one flashes of burning light tore through the darkness. One grabbed Leon's leg, burning off the cloth and leaving first degree burns on his leg before Leon shot off it's head.

Ada pulled out her magnum, realizing the strength of their opponents and began aiming for headshots. Billy laid Rebecca at his feet and took her handgun, then began firing with both. She had fallen in a tired sleep.

Leon pulled out a few grenades and tossed two towards the darkness, while Jill tossed her remaining three flash grenades showing the scene which depicted a horror movie. Ada then switched to her TMP and held down the trigger. After some minutes, everything became hushed. Weapons halted, movements of the creations stopped, breathing quieted. Bullet shells dropped onto the floor.

Then a fizzing sound emerged. Speakers. "Well-done" Came Wesker's voice.

"Wonderful job" Clapping.

No one spoke.

"But now it's time to say good-bye. But I assure you, we'll see each other again"

"What?" could be heard around the group.

Then the floor began splitting up through the middle, opening up. They all tried to back up into the wall but it could go no further, the door wouldn't open.

What remained of the bodies were blood and guts which all fell down through the opening hole like buckets of fish.

Below the floor were water and gravel and a speedboat with keys. Did Wesker plan this?

0000

They all fell down with a thud, on the decay of guts and such, Billy saved Rebecca's landing on purpose -she was unconscious. Past the speedboat was the ocean and sunset.

"What the fuck?" Billy groaned, wiping his hand on his pant leg. It was disgusting, like mucus but red -dripping down.

The Codecs they had were smashed underneath them by the pressure. None were saved. One had splashed into the water, but the wires were fizzed.

Leon's weaponry case had left his hold and was above them where they fell out of by a hand which protruded from the door.

"Styne" Ada whispered catching a view of his blood-red tresses as the light shone down on him. Then the floor began closing up again.

Billy rose, taking Rebecca and hurried into the ocean water to clean off. Before long the rest of the group followed. They were wet but clean from the … goop.

Billy carefully laid Rebecca on the gravel and wiped water off her face with his wife-beater, before he went to inspect the boat. A key lay on the front seat.

"Trap. Bomb." Leon suggested. "Maybe" Billy answered.

Jill hurried over to inspect as well, there was a laptop in the front seat and an ID card.

Dr. Jay Pontius

B.O.W. Official

ID #: 4467895

"That reminds me, we need to locate those B.O.W. patients Madison spoke to us about." Ada studied the card over Jill's shoulder. Leon nodded.

"You guys do that, I'm leaving with Rebecca when we get out of here. It's too dangerous" Billy held the key in his hand.

"I thought you lived for the danger" Leon said.

"Not this" He answered. "Not again"

"Running won't do you any good. Stay with us. Both of you" Ada said.

"He'll be looking, searching, targeting" Jill said. "Better to stay with the group"

"My choice. I'll keep her with me until she gets better, she feels like a fever. Sick" Billy sighed. "Sorry"

"We need your help too." Leon said.

"I never offered. I just got caught up"

He pushed the key to the ignition and turned. They all held their breaths. Could this be a trap? No ticking.

"It's Wesker. He's planning something." Billy sighed, no bomb. "That's why we're still alive. That's why he let us go. No fear."

"Let's go back to the arena." He suggested.

"How come?" Jill asked.

"I am a worldwide boxer. I can just ask for a private jet" He cockily smiled and they all laughed. Wesker **had **to be planning something.

0000

Before long they reached their destination. What goes up must come crashing down; they all kept that in mind.

"I hope she's okay" Leon stared at Rebecca. "Me too" Billy answered back.

Jill managed to park the boat at the dock right behind the boxing arena which was under observation with what had happened with the bull. Ada stepped out first, then Leon which lightly touched her hips, then Billy carrying Rebecca, and finally Jill which grabbed the ID card and laptop before leaving. It could have some use.

Billy hurried into the arena and found the boss of his sponsor, Elite Entertainment. "Bryan, where have you been?" Roger asked, signing release forms for his employees.

"Found some old friends" He pointed to the tired group.

"Is she okay?" Roger stared at Rebecca. Billy nodded unsurely. "I was wondering if we could get out of here on the jet, it looks like my last fight is over" Billy said.

"Uh….fine…sure…whatever Wes" Roger blubbered, surrounded by three people shoving papers in his face -Reporters where everywhere and a few had spotted Billy.

'"Let's go" He yelled, and hurried toward a man waving at him. "Everyone this is Ricardo, my driver" Ricardo smiled.

"Ricky, take us to the airport please." Billy said and they all charged inside the limo. Suddenly hordes of camera and reporters surrounded the car. A few were bugging Roger, who did his best avoiding. This Bull-incident was a disaster for the tournament, but it was frenzy for Hollywood. They would sure get a kick out of this.

After a while the reporters which boxed them where left behind and they were on the highways of Venice.

"You brought the laptop and ID?" Billy asked Jill.

"Good observation, I knew you couldn't be that retarded" She smiled. She flipped the top up and turned on the laptop which was quite advanced. Once it turned on, it required a password.

"No use. Waste of space" Billy groaned.

"Okay who's talking to you" Jill laughed at herself and received an annoyed glance at Billy.

She punched inJay's ID number and before long it started up.

"Jill, search for B.O.W. patients in the documents" Ada moved next to her and observed the laptop screen. Beside her was Billy which massaged Rebecca's head. Leon sat on the opposing side, searching through the compartments of the limo.

She did as commanded, punched in a few statistics and numbers and came up with three files.

**Madison Pevar / subject: M-766829000 / Venice**

**Linden Lafayette / subject: M-9033189000 /NY**

**N….…. g… /. Subj…e…M…922001…0 /W….D. **

"Jill, what's with the patterns of the last one?" Billy asked.

Leon, feeling left out, hurried over to the group peering at the computer and snuggled close to Ada in order to see, particularly over her lap. But she didn't mind.

"I don't know. I'm trying to transfigure the data, it won't let me. Water probably got into the system" She explained, pressing some buttons.

**5**

**4**

"What are those numbers?" Leon asked. Pop-ups kept coming.

**3**

**2**

"Trap" Billy yelled, grabbed the lap-top from her hands, unrolled the window and tossed it out.

**1**

Nothing. Two minutes. Still nothing.

"Retard"Jill groaned. "That could have been useful…you always have to…over-reac..." Boom.

From behind them came the advancing bright glow from the bomb, the heat touched the back of the limo and then they group all bent down hugging their knees. The explosion shattered the glass of the limo, but soon left no other markings but charring off the entire back end.

After the debris settled, Billy spoke. "What were you saying Jill?"

"Are you guys okay? What was that?" Ricky rolled down the window separating them.

"I have no idea" The group all said, with a rascally smile. Ricky nodded; he was an old man and just dismissed everything. Thinking it was an accident. Bad timing, Bad place.

0000

"Remember her name?" Leon asked Ada. "It's a him, Linden Lafayette" she corrected.

"What kind of a guy has that name?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter. We need to get a laptop or phonebook, anything. A linden Lafayette in New York"

Leon hurried over to the opposing side where the window which separated driver from passengers was and pulled open a compartment on the side, pulled out an Apple computer and handed it to Ada. "Good enough?"

"Perfect" She handed it to Jill. "Nosy" Billy laughed at Leon, still caressing Rebecca's head.

After turning it on, it required no password. They logged onto DSL and went on the internet.

After doing some surfing around the net they came up with five recipients.

"Seriously, five people have that name." Leon stated.

**Linden J.P. Lafayette**

**Linden Lafayette**

**Linden K. Lafayette**

**Linden V.P. Lafayette**

**Linden P. Lafayette**

"Which one?" Jill asked.

"On the ID card it said Jay Pontius. The first one then" She pointed at the screen.

They clicked on the name and it directed them to the phone number and address.

"This is dangerous. Having your number and address on the internet. What is that?" Billy questioned.

"He's a doctor. This is his office, not his home." Jill addressed.

"Let's get his home then. It says he's on vacation. Look at his calendar" She pointed on the bottom right. "Canceling appointments for a month and a half. How come?"

"It says nothing about him beinga B.O.W. official, or having anything to do with bio-engineering experiments. He's a plastic surgeon" Ada read.

"Cover-up" Leon suggested. "We'll go the Doctor's office frist and demand information, easy" He suggested.

"We got our guy" Jill smiled. "Now please explain why we're searching for him and what the girl has to do with this?" Jill asked.

Ada and Leon explained the crisis, even the part that Styne Conart is Ada's brother.

"A member of the most wanted criminals in all of Italy is…your brother…" Jill laughed. "It does run in the family"

"What is that suppose to mean?" She pouted.

"Nothing" She laughed.

0000

Rebecca had awoken a bit, but then fell back asleep. They had reached the airport now and were going separate ways. "Sure you wanna do this? We can't help each other being this far away" Leon said to Billy, which had put Rebecca in a wheelchair to take attention away.

"I have a house in California; call me at this number if anything." Billy borrowed a pen and post-it from a woman beside them in the lobby and wrote down: 323-555-6908.

"Okay. Be careful" Leon sighed and leaned over to give Rebecca a kiss on the forehead. "Get Better. I know you can hear me"

Ada nodded and softly touched Rebecca's arm. She was heating up.

"Take care of her." Jill hugged the girl and kissed her cheek. And the girls all gave Billy a hug goodbye and so did Leon.

"Okay. Call me" Billy said before leaving. He smiled and wheeled Rebecca the opposite direction. "What have you done, Wesker?" He whispered to himself, eyeing Rebecca.

Billy had taken money from his credit card and transferred it to their airplane bill, first class to New York. And he had taken the jet to California.

0000

Ada, Leon and Jill all sat in the same row, in that order.

"I love Billy. First class rocks" Leon smiled, rotating the seat up and down. Ada agreed, taking a sip of champagne and Jill devoured a plate of cooked salmon with lemon dressing. Leon had already finished it in a matter of seconds and Ada had just picked up her fork.

"What do you think is wrong with Becca?" Ada asked concerned, touching the subject lightly.

"We all now she's sick. Wesker did something. But I don't think Billy can accept, realize" Leon said.

"I can't even" Jill said.

"He's going to find the cure…" Leon comforted. "Like we will" He stared at Ada.

She nodded her head. Her faith was dying out, but he'd never let her now.

0000

A/n: So what do you think? Please leave a review! And I promise I'll update sooner If you do…lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	13. Butterfly Kisses

**Collide**

**By Rezie**

SilverSpoons: Thank-you for the review. I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter. And I hope you like this chapter.

Lei: I agree the group was getting crowded, exactly the reason why I separated them. And shh…don't spill about the BOW patient. Thanks for reviewing

Ji Hyun: Thank-you for the first review. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 13: Butterfly Kisses**

The imperfections of a person are what truly lure us toward them. Admit it; you don't see how perfect someone is before you see how faulty they are, inside and out. This was how Leon S. Kennedy thought. And now he stared at Ada, observing her features. She had a mole, not big –barely seeable, but nonetheless it was brown, flat and there near her temple. Sometimes when she'd wake up, here eyes appeared swollen and like slits. And when she was tired, bags formed underneath those eyes but once in a while. When she dropped food on the floor, she'd blow and still eat it. If five seconds had passed, she blew harder. She bit her nails and licked her chapped lips.

She'd bang doors too loud to close it. Always, she ate the packets of peanuts in the airplane but left three every time. When eating lunch and such, she'd always leave food on her plate. She could never finish anything she started.

Now she set aside a hair and clipped it behind her ears, unaware of his eyes. She held a magazine in her hands, the light above glowed. The airplane engines hummed. He noticed every time she turned a page, she'd quickly lick her finger and then turn. She smoked and drank. She mixed vodka with coke, with water, with anything. She ate rum cake with her fingers, she said it was like a brownie but with rum, why not use your fingers?

She couldn't wait until the attendant would hand them the forks. But as usual she didn't eat all her food.

She breathed louder when she was asleep than she was awake. She'd re-read sentences over and over again sometimes and stared at pictures and paintings in magazines as if she was trying to decipher a map. She'd pretend to ignore him and play little mind games just to see how he'd react.

He hated how she hated it when he'd hold her hands to long because then they'd moisture. She hated too much people and loved too little. She could never tell Leon how she felt; it was still weird they were even on the same terms other than love and hate, it was weird they'd try to hold conversations other than how moronic and selfish each other were.

He hated her taste in music and the way she crossed her legs and her dress would slip up so men would stare in fantasy.

But he didn't care.

He didn't care that she never finished anything she started or that miniscule mole on the side of her head and her bad habits.

He didn't at all.

Leon smiled at himself. This feels a lot like love, came passing by in his mind and he couldn't help but agree.

0000

Jill had begun treating the acidic wounds on her arm. She pulled out some herbs from her cargo's pockets, mixed them together and patted them into her wound. They condensed in a burning sensation and slowly the herbs disappeared. After such she wrapped her arm with a cloth she asked from the attendant. Leon examined his wound which also tore off the end of his baggy pants. He asked Jill for some herbs and did the same mundane task for curing she had done. He tore off the end which hung a bit lower than his knee - fabric unevenly hanging down and threads lingering. Taking out his pocket knife he did the exact same thing to the other leg. Now his baggy jeans turned into baggy shorts.

After a while Jill finished her apple cider and handed it to the attendant.

"Ada, can I ask you a question?" She asked and Ada nodded. Leon listened.

"How did your brother get involved with the biggest crime lord of Venice?"

"It was during our parents were assassinated." She explained, a difficulty found in her voice. But it was as if she had retold this story one to many.

"He and I wanted the truth so I with Wesker and him with Bane. I mean, we are young and alone. But the difference is Wesker found me, Styne found Bane. He wanted the…" She paused. "The kill."

"Everything used to be all right" She explained.

"Do you know who killed your parents?" Leon asked.

"No" She shook her head.

0000

"Miss graham, May I?" Nikolai extended his hand. The president was holding a banquet on behalf of Ashley's return. Classical music played lightly, no guest had arrived yet. That would be a few hours more. Now workers were decorating, catering and such.

"You may, Mister Gaviot" She accepted and let him twirl her around playfully.

All around them were guards once again.

The classical music slowed down in tempo. She pressed her head on his chest; he was too tall for her to reach his shoulder.

"Ash" He called for her name.

"Yeah" She said looking up, appearing like an angel.

He smiled, laughed a bit and just nodded his head as in "nothing"

She questioned again but just smiled. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead; she couldn't help but smile again.

0000

Cold. He was so cold. His presence even made the room icier. He threw darts at the small dart board, leaning on a pool table. The bar was almost empty, but some were sitting down and drinking. No one played pool, too frightened to be that near to him. The juke box played _Dazed and Confused_ by _Led Zeppelin_.

A knife then came darting right past his cheek and Stark caught it with his index and middle finger. Not even a cut touching him.

"Nina, I suspect" His was so monotone, so dark.

"Stark" The female accomplice stated.

"Nolan is dead?" He asked, sure the answer would be yes.

"Correct. They shot him a few times in the vertebrae. He's paralyzed, unable to heal."

"And they missed you?"

"Agility was never his talent." She answered cockily.

"Stark. Wesker's finest creation. I heard of what you did to some girl's mother, calling it your: mutilated, bleeding sculpture" She snickered.

"And you, Wesker's accomplice: the definition of a killer -agility, cold, and masochism, psychotic. Alike" He said.

"Good." She answered.

"Wesker wants us to take down those…..pests. Failure is not an option" He smiled baring his vampire teeth. His go-tee moved up.

"It was never" Nina said.

0000

He carefully laid her on his King-sized bed. The seller did say it suited him, but it just made Billy Coen feel lonelier in his penthouse. He was an international boxer, in a week or two his name: Bryan Wes -would become a household name in America, said his sponsor –Elite Entertainment. It would just make him wealthier, but what is money if you have don't have anyone to share it with?

Girls would come and go becoming one-night stands. Friends would come, bring even more girls and they'd have parties. But at the end of every extravaganza as raunchy, as causal or as wild -the people would walk out of the door saying "Bye Wes…"

"It's Billy" he whispered to himself, pulling the covers around Rebecca.

0000

"I want to watch that movie" Jill pointed at movie poster in a magazine of 'Memoirs of a Geisha'.

Leon nodded agreeing and so did Ada.

They had been pointing and showing each other things, like show and tell.

"Do you have the lap top, Jill?" Leon asked. "The address is saved there, you know"

Jill gasped lightly, her mouth looping in an 'o'.

"You forgot" Leon grunted in annoyance.

"No, just kidding" Jill laughed and so did Ada which hadn't reacted at all, instead focused on the newest Vogue magazine first class had.

Jill brought out the laptop from beneath her feet. Leon rolled his eyes and snatched the magazine she held in her other hand away from her.

She ignored him and took another one from the pocket in the chair in front of her, before re-placing the computer.

"Guys, look" Ada pointed at a picture at the bottom of the page, writing was underneath it.

Leon grabbed it and Jill leaned over to read it too.

The picture was of a male model walking on the runway in tailored black pants and a pin-stripe jacket with a fiery silhouette of a large bird –a phoenix- on the top-right. He posed at the end. He offered a bold baby-face and lean surfer-like body. On the bottom this was written:

Irvine Lafayette, aspiring male model and brother to the renowned and highly famous plastic surgeon, Linden Lafayette walks the catwalk.

"What are with these names? Who would name their children Linden and Irvine?" Leon rolled his grayish blue eyes.

"I actually like it -foreign" Jill nodded. "But the point is that hottie Irvine is related to our B.O.W. patient. Interesting"

Leon nodded.

"What do you make of it?" Jill asked Ada.

"If we hunt down Linden, he might run. Maybe we should take hostage?" Ada suggested.

"Hostage? Why would Linden be that dangerous?" Jill asked.

"Wesker must've planned the lap-top and the I.D. card. Think ahead…" Ada sighed.

Leon nodded. "She's right. We'll take hostage. It's the safer idea. You know Wesker…"

Jill thought about it for a while, and then nodded agreeing.

0000

After a while they reached the airport and were finally in the lovely and bustling city of New York.

"We should go now" Ada stated.

"Go…go where?" Jill yawned stretching her arms. They had nothing to carry, no items in possession at all.

"Get our subjects"

"C'mon aren't you tired?" Leon stretched his arms.

"No"

"Liar. I can see it in your eyes" He smiled and so did she.

"Let's rest" Jill pleaded and so did Leon with his puppy-dog eyes. After a while, Ada gave in.

"Fine. We'll find a hotel and rest; tomorrow we'll locate the two." She said.

0000

Luckily there was a hotel rather close to the airport and they thanked God Billy decided to lend them around a thousand dollars before leaving. They didn't feel too bad; Billy is wealthy enough to buy _them_ –without discount too.

They bought a room for the night. It wasn't too shabby but nevertheless it was. It was normal, two beds and one bath. Food would be found outside in restaurants or room service. Being the lazy and understandably tired officers and spies they were, they took room service.

After fried chicken, white rice, cokes, water, Doritos and two apples were devoured in matter of seconds Jill ran into the bathroom to have first dibs on the shower.

They left the food there, too tired to clean up.

Leon walked over to his bed and laid on his back just breathing. He closed his eyes, preparing a plan for tomorrow's mission.

Ada walked up to him and carefully placed her knees on both sides of his body, giving him a playful look.

He opened his eyes, smiling like a man should when a beautiful girl is laying like _that_ on you.

They both interacted in a kiss, soft and tender butterfly kisses.

"So what does this mean?" He asked. And it kind of surprised him, didn't he want it?

She shook her head not knowing and gave him another kiss. She knew she did.

"Are we actually dating?" He asked, giving her another kiss. And out of everything, this surprised her the most. It offered her that Leon S. Kennedy wanted arelationship, a real one. And what frightened her was she didn't have an answer, because she was so choked up with this happiness she'd never felt before.

After a few more kisses, she answered.

"I think Wesker planned us too" She laughed.

"I hope so" He laughed and they continued with their kisses.

0000

A/N: Reviews please.


	14. Emotions Are Overrated

**Collide**

**By Rezie**

SilverSpoons: Thanks a lot for all the reviews you've sent me, on almost every chapter I think. Yeah I do like to give insight on where all the characters are, so anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Altenau: Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter.

Ji Hyun: Well then thank-you for the review and I'll be sure on reading your work.

Yumenori: Yeah, I put that little thing about the movie because I saw the previews on TV. Thanks for the review

Ravec: Wow thanks for the review and I'll be sure to check out your work.

KhasKlwn: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked it. Though, I've been getting lazy but I'm trying to keep up the chapters as best as I can.

Timmy2222201: Thank you very much for the review and compliment. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 14: Emotions Are Overrated**

"Slit, I don't trust him" Rachael Dez told the leader of their small clique which for now worked under Wesker.

"Do we have a choice, Rae?" Slit took a sip of his cold beer, studying Styne which rummaged through Leon's weaponry gear. He laid his left foot on his right knee, a hard façade on his strong features.

"Bane getting into a car accident…" Rae repeated Wesker's words. "It sounds like bullshit"

"Does it matter Rachael? We have money, we have power and Bane is out of our way" Styne smiled, touching the Killer 7's fine craftsmanship.

"But what about Wesker? He could pose as a threat and you know that" She countered.

"So what do you suppose we do about him?" Slit asked, taking another sip.

"Dispose of him" She suggested.

"After we get what we need" Slit recommended.

"And what do we need?" Ada's blood-red headed brother questioned.

"The substance needle -the one Bane so desired, it could be of value" He answered.

"How?" Rachael asked with a small smile on her lips.

"We gain his trust, we do his work, and we get paid. Then we fuck him over"

The whirring engines of the helicopter accompanied their deceptive plans.

**0000**

"Spencer, I need you to do something for me" Wesker spoke into his cell phone and crossed his long legs over. His left foot began its natural nervous tapping -Wesker, being back at his clandestine hideout in the Virgin Islands, still felt at unease. He couldn't relax; he needed to finish of those damn pests one by one, especially Ms. Ada Wong. She posed a bigger threat, since the lady in red knew the most about him.

"Yes sir" Dr. Spencer answered back, a bit groggy. He was the one that was supposed to get data off of the Las Plagas pills, the ones which would slow down the growth process. But Ada had, as her specialty, seduced him, stole it and sent him into a day-long sleep.

"I need you to listen close and do as I say, you have already failed me once" Wesker monotonously spoke.

"I understand and I deeply apologize"

"I need you to have a 'meeting' with a Dylan Kento" Wesker instructed. "I'll fax you the data, call me when you have reached him."

After a few moments, Spencer grabbed the warm sheet and studied over it.

Dylan Kento

Location: Los Angeles, California

Address: L.A.P.D. Building (Main District Center)

Objective: Extract Subject –Alive- and bring him to me.

**0000**

They were all sound asleep (of course it was probably 2 a.m.), until Jill was abruptly woken up by a beeping. That sound had met her ears before, but she paid no mind to it until now. The shortly-cut brunette fumbled through her pockets, until coming upon a hi-tech object. It was like a flat Ipod but with a small keyboard on the bottom.

9 messages

She touched the screen and popped up the first message from her boss. He probably snuck it in her pants one day, which means he had been planning for her to go on his mission for a while.

Most of the messages went like this: Call me or How are things going with the subject.

One was reminding her of her prime objective and if she were to back out or fail -what it would cost.

She groaned and stuffed it back in her pockets. _What a fuck_, Jill thought.

Before closing her eyes for a well-needed sleep again, she examined Ada and Leon snuggled next to each other. _Lucky_, she finally surrendered to her tired eyelids and moved her face towards the pillow. And before falling into her unnerving dreams, the last name that came into her mind was: Chris.

0000

"Sir I was not able to locate Mendez" Chris Redfield spoke into the device.

"Okay. Return back to base, we have another operative bringing a vehicle to transport you out of there."

"And Sir"

"Yes"

"I've gathered some samples from the escaped experiments, like you asked."

"Good work, son. Are all terminated?"

"I've checked the area twice, there are none in sight"

"Okay, good job, hurry out of there"

"Yes sir"

0000

"I understand and I assure you Kennedy will not leak any information of what happened to my daughter" President Graham spoke into the Whitehouse's' telephone.

_Information? Ashley?_ Nikolai thought to himself hanging up the phone which he had picked up the same moment the President had because it had rung. And curiosity had him on hold. He studied the blonde outside at the courtyard chatting with her mother, as usual surrounded by way too many guards.

_Wasn't it 'a regular mission'_ He re-thought every tidbit of information he heard, that article Charlie Madison wrote. He was a lead journalist, after that first information leaked into public others on followed. Of course Madison received most coverage and money.

_Leon?_ He sighed. Why would anyone be hiding anything? Was everything that the press and even the president said that happened to Ashley, was not true? And if so why would they insist to keep it hidden?

0000

"Nina, I'm glad to hear you're alive" Wesker spoke through his cell as usual.

"Yes. Nolan is dead" She spoke through the payphone; Stark leaned beside it lazily rolling a toothpick in his mouth.

"I heard" Wesker assured. "Look, Is Stark with you?"

"Right here, boss" He answered wit his husky voice, glaring at a passerby which sped up his walk.

_Good hearing_, Nina observed.

"I need you two to get as much information and maybe even track down, a secret agent known as _Shaunte_"

"_Shaunte_?" Nina spoke. "There is no other information?"

"No" Wesker answered back.

"What about Kennedy and the others?" Stark asked; his voice naturally booming.

"They are later on, this _Shaunte _poses as a bigger threat." Wesker explained. "No more questions; get to work." He clicked.

0000

"It said in the article, this Irvine would make an appearance at a catwalk for commercial advertisement…" Ada tried to remember the information. "The Macys, down town" She clarified.

"Okay, so we'll catch a taxi, go there and …what?" Jill planned. "Take him for hostage; ask him information on his brother –address?"

"Sounds good to me" Leon smiled and Ada rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get there first" She said, beginning to wave her hand for a taxi outside on the busy streets.

0000

"How do we get backstage?" Leon asked, letting his eyes meander towards two large body-guards at the door leading backstage to Macys –where models were preparing.

"Like how we get in everything else" Jill cocked her STI eagle.

0000

"Irvine Lafayette, wow you're even more of a hottie in person" Jill complemented holding her gun to his head, as other male and female models scattered in distraught. Cops and such were sure to come, security was unconscious.

"Uhh…thanks?" He choked out, confused on whether to be scared out of his mind or flattered. He had no idea what this was about, but had the faintest idea it had something to do with his brother.

"C'mon, you have a car here?" Jill asked. Leon and Ada threatened others with their weapons, forcing them to back away. It was as if they were holding up a bank.

Irvine pointed at his keys with his eyes on the table. "Good, let's go" Jill smiled with her natural daunting façade and flirty behavior.

It was an old-fashion Cadillac, something that caught Leon's eyes in glee.

After a while they all hopped in the car, Ada began driving –Leon in passenger and the remaining two in the back seat.

"You know cops are going to hear of this –of you guys" Irvine said, gun still pointed to his temple.

"Wonderful" She smiled.

"We know you have a brother, Linden Lafayette –famous plastic surgeon, yes?" Ada added. Irvine nodded, feeling uncomfortable.

"We need the address" Leon said.

"You think I'd give the address to my own brother's house, for what? So you guys could kill him" Fear could be traced in his strong voice. He wore a fitting white polo and denim jeans with black dress shoes – part of Macy's men catalog.

"No, so we can kill you" Ada stated.

"Ada…" Jill scolded.

"What?" They were driving far away from the scene.

"Look you're brother was a…victi---part of the…corporation, Umbrella." Jill stated carefully, not wanting to leak too much information.

"I know, he was a B.O.W. patient, he told me. But only me, he didn't even tell his fiancé" Irvine added.

"Fiancé? Marriage…that's why his calendar marks a few months off" Ada said.

"You looked at his calendar" Irvine said.

"Look kid, give us the address and no one will get hurt" Ada said, pointing his handgun to Irvine's head. He had a fade haircut and the hazel in his eyes was filled with terror. Now two guns were threatening him. Ada took her weapon off of safety.

0000

"Nice place your brother has" Ada parked at the drive way beside a jaguar convertible. It was a modern house, not matching up to Billy's penthouse but it was fancy and by the looks of it, expensive.

Jill, weapon still pointing at Irvine, scooted him out of the car –herself following. Leon banged the door and Ada followed. Irvine grimaced distastefully. 'What do you want with him?" The male model asked.

"We need answers" Leon said, pulling out his handgun.

They walked up to the large white doors and rung the doorbell with its whimsical chant.

No answer…

Leon rung again, this time a woman's voice echoed saying "Hold on, I'll be right there"

Ada leaned against the wall lazily and Jill watched over Irvine. Vines crept up the walls; the handle of the door appeared made out of pure gold. The grass was mowed to perfection, lilacs and beautiful flowers adorned their lawn. It was a traditional American home.

"Jenny, hi you're early" Claire Redfield unhinged the door carrying Wedding invitations and seeming very tired, thinking that doorbell alerted her Jenny, their wedding planner had arrived. She was wrong.

"Claire…." Leon groaned staring Ada, Jill and Irvine then back at Claire a few times. She shared the same amazed and frightened expression.

Behind them they could hear approaching cars. And how would it seem Jill Valentine holding a gun to a Irvine Lafayette's head out on the porch –one word: bad.

So Ada stared back and didn't even question this odd reunion, pushed the hostage and Valentine into the house. Then dragged Leon and charged into Claire's home like it was her owns. The Asian spy locked the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here? And Irvine?" Claire spoke, confused and not knowing how to react.

"Honey, the police just called saying a group of three had kidnapped …." Linden, Claire's fiancé held the telephone. "Irvine…"He dropped the phone and the dial-tone permeated the room, his eyes caught his brother…hostage.

0000

"What do you guys think you're doing? First off, you can't just kidnap random people" Claire glared at Leon and then Irvine, pacing back and forth. "And second, don't come barging in my house like that" She glared at Jill.

"Wait, Ada pushed me in…" Jill defended and Ada hit her in the rib.

"It's not like we know you'd be…here" Leon added. "Kind of weird…."

"Sure is" Claire smiled, amused.

"Honey, what's happening?" Linden asked eyes ready to fall out.

Jill pulled her STI eagle away from Irvine which hurried towards his brother's side. Leon and Ada then explained their plan on taking Irvine for hostage just incase this could be a trap. Apparently it wasn't….these people were frightened out of their minds and Claire Redfield, their comrade was the B.O.W. patient's fiancée. Any weirder and Leon considered becominga bar tender.

"B.O.W. patient?" Claire asked bewildered and glared at her soon-to-be-husband angrily. He appeared ashamed and mad at the same time.

Ada then discussed the whole Madison/Scarlett ordeal and B.O.W. patients quickly. Cops could come anytime….

"B.O.W. patient….Linden…" Claire's beautiful eyes were glued onto the handsome man, legs threatening to shatter. At that time a pang came rushing into Leon's unaware heart, something which caught him off-guard. He hadn't seen Claire in years, and this coincidence no matter how weird and unexpected it was –he wanted. And he didn't know why…He didn't know why he loved Ashley? He didn't know why he loved Ada? And he didn't know why he wanted what Claire had…marriage, a life, and children…normality.

Ada observed Leon staring at Claire. She knew Leon had known her, and she knew she was jealous. He had never stared at her that way and if so, she had never seen.

"Babe, I was going to tell you…." Linden said.

"When…?" She asked…breathless. "Why would you hide this from me? You know of my background with Wesker….what else are you hiding?"

"You have to understand. I wanted to start over again…" He admitted. "To forget about everything and spend my life with…you"

Leon went over those words in his head…._To spend my life with you_….why did every conversation remind him of Ashley and then he glanced at Ada…

Maybe he wanted to settle down and who would he settle down with? Ada –which he knew, would just disappear or Ashley- which would stick around for the ride.

Claire paced again…"And Irvine, you knew?"

The model nodded. Linden stood still desperate to cure Claire's sudden change of emotions. He knew he should have told her? But he couldn't even tell himself?

"Look, all we need is a ring…a ring Umbrella gave you" Leon said. "And then we're gone…"

"A ring…?" Claire asked, and then stared at her wedding ring with its diamond gem.

"I'm sorry babe…." Linden apologized.

"What is this? A tracker…what else have you lied to me about…?" She was baffled and hurt; all these secrets sprang to her too quickly and too massively. It was too much for the brunette to handle.

"What do you need it for?" Irvine asked, changed the subject. He noticed his brother was overwhelmed and Claire seemed besieged as well.

"It seems Wesker is hunting for all the gems the B.O.W. patients have. He knew they wouldn't have thrown it away…it's all a plan….so we're trying to get ahead by obtaining the gems first. For what reason? I guess we're going to find out" Leon explained their theory. "So it's safe if you lend us the gems, then if there is a way to track you guys down by them…we'll have it"

"Claire…"Linden spoke, fragility in his deep voice.

"I'm going with you guys…" Claire stated.

"Claire…" Linden spoke firmly.

"It's dangerous…"Jill stated.

"Where's your next destination…who's the next B.O.W. patient?" Claire asked, taking her coat off of the rack.

"We don't know, we're going to hunt down for some information"

"If anything, I bet my brother knows" Claire informed.

"Chris" Jill said, eyes lighting up.

Claire nodded.

"Why are you doing this, Claire?" Linden asked. "I'm sorry, but I had to keep it a secret"

"You could be a killer for all I know…"She bluntly stated and a hurt came rushing at him. "And…I have the gem…they won't find you" She said._ But me…_

"This is suicide" Irvine intervened.

"They're here for a reason…" She said, her instincts telling her not to trust Linden or Irvine. Tears were soon to come rushing into her eyes.

She felt so betrayed….

"Leave them, let's go" Claire instructed with her naïve smirk and they all headed for Irvine's Cadillac.

"Cops will be looking for that, let's take the jag" She said, tossing the keys to Ada. They all nodded, they needed all the help they could get. Even though Claire was emotionally drained, she needed their help and vice-versa.

0000

"Fuck…why didn't you stop them, Irvine? Now that bitch knows. Wesker said to keep her out of the picture, to play along, because than her fucking brother will get in the picture" Linden slammed his hand into the glass table beside him, a cut imprinted into the fine glass.

"They had guns… "Irvine said.

"Damn…let's go after them, get the keys for the hummer" Linden ordered as Irvine snatched the keys off the kitchen table. His older brother opened the garage door revealed an all-black H3.

"Let's get them before Wesker finds out" Irvine stated.

"Get the guns" Linden ordered, staring above them were there a white board matching with the ceiling. The attic was there and since Linden said there were rats there, he knew Claire would never check it out. Irvine grabbed a ladder, positioned it, pushed off the board, check it out and climbed down. On his way down, he carried three large army bags.

0000

"_And when you're an angel, please don't watch over me because I don't want you to be ashamed"_

_Shaunte. I Love You, Claire._

_Love, Steve Burnside._

A/n: Damn…I feel bad for doing that to Claire…Anyway reviews please.

* * *

Is anyone confused on where and what all these characters are up to? Well if so, here's a short review on everything.

* * *

-Leon S. Kennedy: Aiding Ada to find the cure for the Las Plagas virus, also heis caught up in Wesker's B.O.W. conspiracy

-Ada Wong: Trying to find the cure for the virus which is slowly mutating her and is also caught up in the conspiracy

-Jill Valentine: instructed to get more information on the Ashley Kidnapping (the real information) and is also caught up

-Ashley Graham: Dealing with her emotions for Leon (she misses him) which plague her

-Nikolai Gaviot: Dealing with his emotions for Ashley and is also suspicious on the Ashley Kidnapping

-Billy Coen (Bryan Wes): Along for the ride at first because the drug-induced bull ruined his tournament and brought him together with his past (pure coincidence), now trying to help Rebecca overcome the sickness that has taken over her

-Rebecca Chambers: Met up with Jill/Leon when chasing the drug induced bull. She is Venetian cop now. Then the bull crashed into the boxing arena where she met Billy, a.k.a. Bryan Wes. Now she is unconscious.

-Chris Redfield: Searching Government hidden campsites conducting lab experiments in the middle of nowhere in Arizona.

-Claire Refield: After finding out her fiance is a B.O.W. patient, her instinct tells her he wasn't the person she thought she knew.Now she has left and is accompnaying the trio (Ada,Leon and Jill) to discover the last B.O.W. patient somehow.

-Steve Burnside: Has a connection with the name 'Shaunte'

* * *

-Linden Lafayette: Now we know he is working under Wesker and is trying to keep Claire away from the conspiracy so Chris doesn't get involved.

-Irvine Lafayette: Knows of the conspiracy and is ading his brother at chasing Claire and the others

Slit Ris: Leader of Venice's Most Wanted. He's planned to fuck over Wesker after getting what they want. The reason they are on the plane is unknown, their destiantion is unknown

-Rachael Dez: Following orders by Wesker and Slit

-Styne Conart (Adam Wong): He is Ada's brother and is as well following orders

-Stark (St.Ark): instructed to stopsearching for Leon and company and is now locating information on a 'Shaunte'

-Nina (female accomplice): Read Above

-Dr.Spencer: Instructed to search for a Dylan Kento (which is jill's boss)


	15. And Then It s t o p s

Collide

AidanPryde001: Thanks for the review and I'm glad it's been keeping you interested. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

ShadesOfBlood: Thank-you for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter.

RedLei: Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter.

KhasKlwn: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter.

By the way, when Wesker had called Stark, Nina and Spencer to do this deeds, that was a different time-frame compared to our heroines. And the whole Slit, Rae, Styne scene was on a different time-frame. But all those _conspiracy_ scenes were earlier compared to our Heroine's scenes. Next time I'll add it in the stories. Anyway leave a review and enjoy.

Chapter 15: And Then It s t o p s

(Present time)

"_Oh, sorry" He apologized and bent down to pick up a fallen package of six crimson apples. Before handing it to her, Linden Lafayette made sure to make eye contact with her beautiful hues. He shone his famous smile, pearly whites catching her eyes in lust._

"_It's all right" Claire Redfield smiled and took the groceries he handed to her. She examined his cart, practically empty save bananas and blueberries, French bread, Chips Ahoy! Cookies, Fruit roll ups and a meaty package of Steak._

_They walked away from each other, smiles covering both faces._

Claire rested her head against the window, feeling vibrations; music from the radio, Drive by Funeral for a Friend, floated toward her tired ears. She wore a face of a porcelain doll, a doll lacking expression. Jill observed the girl; sympathetically, Leon shared glances but kept his eyes toward the road. And Ada just remained the same.

"_Well, hi again" Linden said and parked his cart beside his old BMW. Claire smiled unpacking groceries into her rusted Honda which embarrassed her a bit compared to Linden's car. A Volkswagen rested between theirs._

_She smiled toward him and surprisingly He spoke once more "By the way, I'm Linden Lafayette" Flirting, she smiled._

"_Claire Redfield"_

"_Nice meeting you Claire" He spoke._

_And from there, they kept talking. He didn't ask for her phone number though, he handed his to her and both left. To Claire, this was too good? She meets a handsome, charming man at the supermarket. This had to be heaven-sent? He was a gentleman and something about him captivated her. She looked over the phone number….555-8977._

_She had been searching for **The One** since birth, and maybe she had found that **One** in Steven Burnside and lost him. But here, comes this perfect gentleman ready to sweep her off her feet, or maybe he had._

She could feel tears emerging, and tried her best to keep them under restrain.

_After two weeks, she called him because Claire Redfield's mind was doing spins and circles; it was under arrest by that name –Linden Lafayette._

She bit her upper lip and closed tired eyes, hoping maybe even for a second this pain would disappear.

"_Toast to Supermarkets, right" he laughed held up a glass of iced Pepsi to her glass of Ice Tea. She laughed as well. It was a casual restaurant but there was a spark in his eyes which weren't as casual._

She though back to every moment, it was so obvious –his deception, his lies.

"_Okay mercy, you win" Claire laughed, being pinned down on the floor –tickled. He grinned like a fugitive and lay above her._

"_So what's my prize?" He asked. She smiled and pulled him closer, on the floor of her apartment and locked in a kiss._

Years of lies, she thought. A solitary tear came rolling down her cheek. She wasn't renown of crying, weakness.

_He bent on one knee and held out a sparkling diamond ring. She appeared like a Goddess in her gown. It was a posh restaurant celebrating their anniversary._

Yes, she rewound the moment. Will you marry me? He asked. Yes, she answered.

Every moment was fast forwarded and rewound –paused and repeated. Then it stops.

0000

The H3 drove on behind a few cars and in front of those few cars was the Jaguar.

"Let's finish them off easy" Linden told his younger brother.

_How can you say that Li? You were engaged; she loved you for years _"Okay" Irvine answered. _Your selfish Li…._

_------_

Ada glanced at the rear-view mirror and caught glance of the hummer driving suspiciously fast. "That them?" She asked Claire.

Claire looked back and nodded, tears rolling down reluctantly.

-------

"Get the sniper" Linden ordered and Irvine followed, unzipping a rather heavy army bag.

-------

"Claire, you okay?" Jill asked.

Claire appeared dazed and gave no response.

"Let's lose them" Leon suggested, fighting was no use when all they had were minor weapons compared to Irvine and Linden.

------

"Use the sniper and hand me the berretta" Linden ordered, spinning the steering wheel right and speeding up. Irvine nodded, pressed the button and the window slid down letting in an onslaught of wind. He rummaged through another army bag and tossed his older brother the fine berretta.

------

Claire's heart beat rapidly; it felt as if it was ballooning up to her throat. Leon turned around in his seat, examining the brunette fighting back tears. This man she trusted, this man she loved had betrayed her –everything was a lie. He reached out and wiped the tears rolling down; Claire took his hand and held onto it weakly.

Ada observed the scene with her smooth façade. It was a strained scene which caused fire to rush throughout her veins. Jealousy? She thought, she was never jealous.

-------

Irvine eyed through the scope while leaning out the window steadily, Linden held out his gun on the side hoping to shoot the rubber tires. The H3 sped up, close to the Jaguar.

------

A bullet cracked the back window, causing all the passengers to jolt forward .Claire let go of Leon's hand and Leon moved grasping the dashboard. Jill examined the bullet burned deep into the glass, as Ada kept driving steadily.

-----

Irvine cocked the sniper rifle while Linden pulled the trigger, missing the wheels but hitting the bumper as Ada made a few intricate turns into a different lane.

"Goddammit" He cursed, driving the H3 in the Jaguar's lane missing other cars in the road.

He shot again, while Irvine clipped the rear-view mirror and it shattered.

Leon and Jill were shooting back –Leon with Ada's TMP and Handgun; Jill with her STI eagle and Handgun. Claire was immobilized, wanting to help but her mind, body and soul had given up understandably. Anyway there were no weapons remaining for the brunette.

Ada drove on, trying not to be distracted. But after a while the hummer's tough exterior was dented, its windows were cracked and shattered but all their weapons were worn out without any ammunition left. A few grenades were left but those would harm other vehicles and cause a heap of dead strangers and burning vehicles. It would bring too much attention, attention the two racing vehicles already had.

A hissing noise sounded and the Jaguar abruptly skidded, sending the group –without seatbelts- crashing into cushions and seats.

This time, Linden hadn't missed and knocked off both back tires. Irvine kept shooting and now, the back window was shattered.

Styne had taken Leon's artillery case containing his weapons and ammo. It was a lost cause as they came skidding towards a hill, roaring down as sparks flew underneath the tires.

Ada tried to press the brakes –a canal laid ahead- but her tries were futile. As the Hummer followed the trail, it collided into several other smaller vehicles but wasn't faltered.

The jaguar collided with the ocean water and sunk down terribly. The four hurried out of the sinking car underwater and escaped through the shattered back window. Leon aided Claire.

Water meeting tired lungs.

--------

The hummer braked successfully. Sirens could be heard in the background.

The four, still submerged, bubbled up. Tides of blue ocean meeting their gaze. Dizziness corrupted their minds.

"C'mon" Linden ordered, cocking his berretta though something inside him was screaming S T O P. Irvine followed, grabbing a handgun on the floor of the hummer.

Then from the distance a bullet came rushing by and soaring toward Irvine, which left a bullet in the middle of his forehead. "Ir…"Linden paused and shifted around. His younger brother, blood coming from his mouth rapidly, was flat on the ground –spitting out the blood threatening to drown the model.

The plastic surgeon was an amateur at this; Wesker gave him instructions, instructions which would keep him alive and he followed. He was no expert had killing, he didn't want to be but from the get-go he was never in love with Claire and from the get-go he promised himself he'd never let himself love. But she was something else…

Yet he kept his promises, despite that wailing echoing in the pit of his stomach.

Linden observed his brother, bent down and closed his eye lids shut –blood staining his dry hands. A tear rolled down and landed on his lips. He licked it away and turned around, the four had emerged breathless grasping onto ground as it if were gold.

The surgeon pointed the berretta at his fiancé –shivering and his grip slipping as if it were ice. He gripped onto it carelessly, a fear distinct in those eyes; fear so familiar to Claire.

His fingers closed onto the trigger and he held it down. But before the bullet could exit, another shot from the distance roared toward Linden and like his ill-fated brother left an indent in his forehead.

The berretta was on safety. Claire hung onto Leon with such fragility. Accompanied with the faint engines from a speed boat and the wailing sounds sirens, it all stopped –everything Claire wanted…just to s t o p.

0000

Before long the speedboat parked by the ground tired down from Hummers and Jaguars. Everything felt so quiet but cars on the freeway had stopped and watched -cops cars were in view. Everything was on alert, everyone was watching like the movies. It was all like the movies.

Ada rose, followed by Jill. Claire still hung onto the cop, afraid by the sight of her dead fiancé which tried to kill her and his dead brother drowning in a pool of blood.

"Get in…"The owner of the boat yelled, standing at the steering wheel beside the driver, which was a woman.

"Kento" Jill whispered, tired and still dizzy.

0000

"What kind of trouble have you gotten into?" Kento scolded. Jill, legs crossed sat in a sofa, Kento's desk in front of it; the boat, which was much larger than a speedboat was more of a medium-sized cabin-boat. It had three rooms (Kento's office, kitchen and another spare room).

"I mean I give you one primary objective, getting information by using Kennedy and you get me practically killed" Kento blurted.

"Killed?" Jill furrowed his brows.

"Some guy named Dr. Spencer comes after me with a knife" Kento tossed her Spencer's ID. "And asks for your location. Now why would he need that?"

"Why would he ask you?" Jill asked. "How would you know where I am, anyway?"

"The thing I gave you, it's called a _VIA.Staple_, the one where I can text and you can text back, even though you never do -is a tracker. They probably found out, how? I don't know so don't ask" Kento appeared as if he'd explode at any minute, but Jill was too tired to defend herself.

"First off, you snuck it into my pants" She yawned good-heartedly. "And second, you just killed two guys, one being Claire's fiancé…ex...Well whatever..." She crossed her arms tiredly.

"Okay look Neveah –the driver, not I was playing sniper, I sit around and give orders" he laughed.

"I know you were never fit for manual labor" Jill laughed and he placed a stern look upon his face.

He gave her a cold look. "So I decide to find you as fast and as soon as I can, since after all –not only was this deranged Spencer trying to kill me so was his little…friends" Kento breathed heavily. "So I just escaped, giving them a different _VIA.Staple_…but I knew as soon as they'd find out, they'd be after me"

"Friends?" Jill asked.

"It was three of them: one with red hair, another which always wore sun-glasses and a girl" Kento had calmed down a bit.

"Slit…." Jill groaned. "And why didn't you tell them where I was?" she showed more interest in this subject.

Kento offered a callous smile, contradicting his emotions. "Because I can't stand you, Valentine"

"Good." She rose, stalked over to her boss leaning against his desk –palms held onto the fine mahogany and laid a kiss in his cheek before leaving.

"It's on the other side of the boat" Kento said, examining the keys to the spare room in her hands.

"I know" She smirked.

0000

(Afternoon, around 6:00 pm)

Neveah scanned the distance.

Ada climbed up the ladder, carefully laying stilettos on each rung. They clicked monotonously. The breeze smelled of sea and salt.

When she had reached the top, the Asian woman found a spot beside Neveah. She comfortable leaned on the railing, examining the raven-haired 23 year-old steering.

"Her fiancé and soon-to-be-brother-in-law" Ada stated, the sea breeze meeting her face.

"I know" Neveah spoke.

"Don't feel guilty, but show sympathy" Ada suggested. Neveah nodded.

"Still with Wesker?" Ada asked.

"I'm supposedly dead" Neveah answered. "You?"

"I'm his target" They shared a smile. "It's good to see you again, Nev"

"Good to see you too" She smiled. Her hair was curled in beautiful spirals and loosely tied with a white bandana, keeping it out of her face because of the gust. Ada and her were partnered in missions thrice before, but then Neveah disappeared. Ada just thought, Wesker had re-assigned her; partners disappear here and there in Wesker's business, doesn't always mean it's for the worst.

-----

A black leather sofa was set beside the wall made of cheap wood. A bunk-bed was on the opposite wall, and on the wall beside the white door was another identical black sofa. There was a cheap Italian rug in the middle, small tables and paintingshere and there with a hanging lamp above shining a fluid orange. Outside there was another door for the only bathroom and shower.

Claire rested on the sofa beside the door, snug in a cotton blanket. Ada was still outside, feeling the breeze with Neveah though they exchanged no words –both preferred it that way. Jill was in the bathroom taking a hot shower. They were all introduced to Kento and Neveah; Claire refused to speak to anyone. Even her own teammates.

"You okay?" Leon spoke, closing the white door behind him and finding her thinking, on the couch. She nodded.

"You said your brother might know who the next B.O.W. patient is, how?" Leon asked, getting finished with business first.

"He works for a special organization" She answered weakly. "One which works by discovering and eliminating Umbrella-like operations. I bet he knows who you're looking for"

"Do you know where he is, that'll be our next destination?"

"California, he's heading back home after the Arizona Campsites"

Leon nodded, ready to leave but something compelled him to stay. "I'm sorry Claire"

"Me too"

"You know I live in New York too, but I never got to show the girls my home –we were in a tight schedule. So instead we rented a hotel near by. I don't think I ever told them I lived there, I think I forgot…" he tried to take her mind away from it all. She smiled.

"It'll always be my home" Claire stated.

He nodded, walked over to her and kissed her forehead –holding his lips for a while and enveloping her in a small embrace.

Then the door creaked open and waltzed in Ada. Her smooth façade and was now overrun by one of an angry and confused disposition. Leon let go of Claire and offered a tedious face. "Where are we going?" She choked out.

"California" Claire said.

0000

(At the time the trio reached Claire's home)

"She's not getting better" Billy whispered to himself. Now Rebecca lay in a hospital bed. Billy had taken her there when her temperature had risen drastically (over 105 degrees) overnight.

0000

"Nina, look at this" Stark gestured with his hand, growling the words even. On the wooden table laid a very important, bleeding and dead CEO of a renowned company which this _Shaunte _made many visits with. And now Stark was behind the computer, searching through files and had hit the jackpot with these bits of information.

Wesker provided the information to Nina and Stark about Shaunte's visits with this underground corporation after another one of his agents (which is also working on this mission) told him.

Nina smiled and clicked print.

0000

A/n: Review please...


	16. A Plot for the Killers

**Collide**

**By: Fame In Flow**

**Chapter 16: A Plot for the Killers**

0000

A/n:

SilverSpoons: Thanks for both of the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

KhasKlwn: Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter.

AidanPryde001: Thanks very much for the review, enjoy.

Yumenori: Yes, Leon has become a man-whore. Lol Anyway thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter.

RedLei: Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

0000

_Shaunte,_ A lucky-seven lettered word.

Claire had defined that word over and over in her mind –but the dictionary didn't have a classification for that seven lettered word; she'd mix up the letters but nothing would make sense.

"_And when you're an angel, please don't watch over me because I don't want you to be ashamed"_

_Shaunte. I Love You, Claire._

_Love, Steve Burnside._

What did this mean? Wasn't he dead? She watched him die, didn't she? This letter –tattered and torn- appeared on her doorstep followed by the whimsical, haunting doorbell; appeared out of nowhere and had caught her off-guard like Leon, Jill and Ada had; though she had no idea who Ms. Wong was then. Leon and Jill had already summarized Ada –but the Asian spy made no attempt to speak to her. Ada Wong was a cold, sometimes sentimental, aloof and mysterious woman. But all which mattered to Claire was that Ms. Wong was on their side, no longer Wesker's.

What did he mean by that? - _If you're an angel- _Did he suppose she'd be dead…?

Why would Claire be ashamed? And who left this by her doorstep? Was it him…?

Shaunte….

She had grown frustrated trying to figure out what Shaunte meant….Was it in some other language?

He couldn't be alive…._It's been far too long, he's been far too gone_...

0000

The Asian spy, elbows resting on the metal railing and stilettos pounding on the wooden floor, didn't question how Kento and Neveah met or got to know each other. She did know why Kento knew of their whereabouts –because of Jill's _VIA.Staple_. And why he had come: Venice's Most Wanted plus Dr. Spencer attacked him and he fled, handing them fake information, in order for safe keeping until they'd discover and be back on the prowl for him once more but this time he'd be with Jill. Yet there was something shady about it….

Everyone now knew Neveah and Ada were once partners. Everything was out in the open, except of course for those little things like Jill's primary mission about the real events dealing with the Ashley Kidnapping. Everyone knew what happened with Claire and her fiancé.

And like all these secrets, Ada kept all of hers deep inside that beating heart. She was jealous…

What was her relationship with Leon? Now she felt she didn't have one…

Claire was the homecoming queen, the girl next door, the one you'd marry and bring home to mom. Ada was the rebel, the girl who lived down the street and around the corner; she's the one you'd sneak in through the backdoor without mom finding out.

0000

"Where are we anyway, I didn't know New York had this much sea" She laughed good-heartedly.

"We're heading for the airport; we'll probably reach there pretty soon. But try to get some rest, you seem tired Valentine" Kento said.

"So do you, what's wrong? You've been acting...bi-polar" Jill tried to explain.

"Stressed…." He answered.

Jill nodded. _Liar_

0000

Ada held her abdomen, sulking a bit and hurried inside the empty bathroom. Her movements were fluid and tired, like at any moment she'd melt away. She appeared like a drunk, ready to throw up in the toilet

Sliding on the wooden walls, she felt her chest thumping up and down -her thighs were sore; a horrible sore where it aches when you'd sit, even move.

She fumbled for the bottle of pills which slowed the growth. After finding it –attached to her thigh holster- Ada popped the collar off and swallowed two red-and-white pills, which slid dryly down her esophagus.

Her vision was like a strobe light, black then white…and repeat. Then everything would go pitch black again, and then the strobe light effect would return.

0000

Nikolai Gaviot observed the blonde before him drinking iced Pepsi –a pinky raised in the air, a toast to good manner taught to her since childhood.

He yearned to ask her about 'the kidnapping, the regular mission'. The body-guard wanted the truth.

But if he'd ask, they'd wonder. And if he'd wonder, they'd ask. Presidential Code is of secrecy, and he supposed this 'regular mission' required the same confidentiality.

She offered a small smile, placing the tall plastic cup on the clear tea-party like table outside of the Presidential Manner, situated by the courtyard.

Nikolai continued observing, trying to at as causal as possible; he failed.

"What?" Ashley asked playfully, taking her index finger and following the rim of the cup smoothly.

"Nothing" he sighed, taking his own tall cup and drinking it slowly.

0000

_It appears she is in a coma…_ Billy rewound every word Doctor Littman had said. _Rebecca: coma_, He tried to swallow the news but it was like he forgot how to gulp.

The boxer observed Rebecca sound asleep in a hospital bed.

0000

The jeep roared through the quiet night, dust following its rigid wheels and dirtied structure. The moon shone gloomily. Chris Redfield –out of the gas mask and white jumpsuit attire- ran a dry hand through his course hair.

The uniform he wore pleaded for dry-cleaning. Jericho -his escort out of the Arizona campsites and to the helicopter, which is also his roommate and partner- submerged himself in the hot breeze and dust which fluttered their way.

0000

"Lafayette is killed" Wesker confirmed. On the other line, responded a yes. "Wonderful job, I know you'd come through for me my dear"

Wesker nodded into the cell phone, legs crossed together and sitting his in office. "Okay, now you know the next step. Don't fail me" he warned lazily and clicked.

0000

(Flashback)

"What are you doing to me!" Kento back-tracked, palms burning on the floor; he tried to escape hostile blows from a lamp, but missed until metal met his heel and shattered. He shuddered at the blow, but persisted on escaping. Kento hit the wall, still moving his feet even though he knew it was a dead end.

Styne bludgeoned him over the head roughly with a chair he picked up nearby. Kento fainted, uttering a horrible cry before surrendering to unconsciousness.

Styne re-placed the wooden chair and stood there, feeling the faint air sweep past him as Slit walked by. Rae lounged upon the sofa lazily.

Dr. Spencer, sitting in the Boss's chair mixed some type of concoction into a test-tube. Before him laid a silver suitcase (the one which Wesker had in the first few chapters). Black Styrofoam lined around tubes and medicines.

After some time, Spencer tossed Slit the bubbling grayish-green tube. Some liquid spilled out and dripped onto the floor. On the hardwood, there was a slow decreasing depression with the liquid slipping in and out eating away at the wood like acid.

Slit grimaced and examined the tube before bending down –leveling with the sleeping Kento and roughly nudged his chin upward. He placed the tube to Kento's lips and watched as the fiery liquid bubbled down.

--------------------

"Remember, Tell Ms. Wong you no longer work for me" Wesker advised.

Neveah nodded.

"Kill them; those pests have lived far too long. Got it?" Wesker groaned.

"Yes sir" She nodded.

"And if Kento steps out of line once by disobeying my orders, kill the bastard"

(End)

0000

Stark with his muscular legs crossed over lying upon an old crate, read over the files on this _Shaunte _carefully. Nina tossed the empty bottle of champagne into a pile of old newspapers and folded-up boxes. It landed with a thud and rolled over some.

"It says here _Shaunte _made several deposits. At different and same times, at different locations" Stark furrowed his bushy brows.

"I say Shaunte isn't a person or an agent; Shaunte's a group…" Nina said and Stark nodded.

"Did you get any names from that officer, before you killed him" He licked his lips.

"He spoke of a man name Jericho" Nina said.

"No last name?"

"No" She shook her head. "But he did say something about Campsites in the Arizona fields, by Crai's Den"

"Crai's den?"

"It's a restaurant for travelers" She explained.

"Let's check it out then" He suggested and she smiled agreeing.

0000

"How did you and Kento meet anyway?" Jill asked Neveah, soaking up the starlit night.

"He's my boss" She said quickly, not having the answer.

"Oh, I've never seen you around the agency before" Jill sighed.

"I'm free-lance" She lied.

Jill furrowed her brows, but just listened and smiled.

0000

(Flashback)

"What is it?" Dr. Spencer asked Wesker, holding the silver suitcase.

"Chemicals –enough to make a X45h8"

"Ingenious, enough chemicals…" Spencer smiled. "It eats away at the human's body, transmitting the virus for a good five hours. Then when five hours pass, the host is under full control of the user –you" Spencer analogized. "Loss of our God-given gift: free will"

Wesker grinned delightfully.

(End)

0000

"Take this and keep it with you" Kento handed her a sealed packet and Jill, curiously took it. She pressed her fingers on the seal.

"Not yet" Kento said. Jill peeled her fingers away and offered a confused look. "Open it when they can't see us" Kento stared out the window of his office with its broken blinds -where Leon lurked around.

Jill nodded; aware it must have something to do with Ashley. She folded the packet over and placed it inside her baggy cargo pockets. The black pants reached up to her knee. She adjusted her stilettos a bit.

And just for a moment, Kento's eyeballs rolled up into his lids oddly. A reverberation in his mind made him shudder for just a nano-second. "You okay?" Jill asked.

He nodded "Just….stretching"

0000

Leon snored quietly, snuggled up in a blanket on the couch. Claire was on the separate couch and Ada was God-knows-where. Although she would predictably and probably is roaming around the ship in deep thought.

Jill climbed out of the bottom bunk and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and made her way out of the room quietly -on her way to the bathroom. She –half asleep- took in the dark lightened with the moon and stars.

"Yes sir" She heard Kento's voice in the hush. Jill, a bit more alert pressed her ear on the wooden wall of his office she was ready to pass by.

"Pretend to head for the airport, lead them on. And when they are all asleep –kill them" Wesker's voice responded.

"Yes sir"

Jill's mouth hung open in disbelief. She knew something was up –but this? Her boss was working for Wesker….

She heard a click and the connection between Kento and Wesker were shut off.

"Neveah, Wesker sends us approval. We shall go ahead with plans right now. Is Ms. Wong still awake?" Kento's voice echoed quietly.

Jill moved back towards the railing and strained her neck to see the front of the ship. Neveah spoke to herself, while nodding her head 'yes' as she pulled her hands away from the boat and locked the steering wheel. But Ada was nowhere in sight. Jill smiled to herself, the Asian spy must've known.

0000

"Guys wake up" Jill shook awake Leon and Claire. After a while, they were up and stirring. Jill spilled everything she heard and all were on full-alert. They had weapons with no ammunition rendering them useless, so they made use of what was in the room.

Leon, turmoil running through his veins gave all precise instructions. Claire would try to find Ada while Jill and Leon try to fend out Neveah and Kento.

0000

The body guard pressed his body against the wall and shuffled with it smoothly. Holding his white cotton blanket in one hand and the cord of a lamp he yanked off in the other, Leon kept alert.

Claire wandered through the small boat nervously, gripping the cordless lamp like a baseball bat which was detached from the ceiling.

Jill gripped her small hand-knife. Only Ada and her owned knives since Styne had confiscated Leon's which was with his other artillery in the weaponry case. But just incase, the officer also held a packet of brand new Colgate toothpaste she went back to the bathroom to retrieve in her other hand.

0000

And then chaos rang out in the boat as a vibrant flash grenade exploded and the tail of a red cock-tail dress came rolling by on the front of the boat. Neveah jumped off of the platform with the steering wheel, now face-to-face with the Asian spy.

"I found her…" Claire came running by Leon at a loss of breath. He nodded.

The two then heard another bang as Kento shot a bullet which missed Jill and hit a wooden wall, at the end of the boat.

"Let's help out Jill!" Claire yelled, tugging Leon's shirt. He observed Ada, doing incredible by herself like he knew she would.

"Okay"

0000

A streaming blue attacked Kento's face, smothering him with mint freshness. He rubbed it away with his hand and gave Jill a low-kick. The woman jumped away and rolled over to Leon and Claire.

"This is kind of unfair -3 against 1" Jill smiled. "One of you go and help Ada" She said.

Kento fired another bullet which the three separated, missing it.

"Claire, you go! This is dangerous" Leon advised.

"But…" Claire argued.

"Go!" Leon leaped out of the way, avoiding another perilous bullet.

Claire sighed and escaped the scene. It's not that she disliked it Ada, it's that she had the feeling Ada disliked her and she didn't know why.

Kento stopped to reload. Leon gave Jill a smile and the ex-RPD officer ran over to Kento which had already cocked his gun and was ready to fire.

But before his finger could press the trigger, the woman had sent a flying dagger at his hand. His mouth hung open but no scream escaped. He was too in shock. Guiltiness soon found Jill as she tossed the empty toothpaste on the floor. Leon, before Kento learned remember how to scream wrapped the blanket around his head tightly and loosely wringing the tanned cord around his head.

They'd make him talk.

"What is this, Kento?" Jill questioned, a fuming anger caught in her throat. Her boss coughed and shuddered forgetting how to from words –even gibberish. Then from the distance came another dagger, this time piercing through Kento's forehead. The middle-aged man bent on knees, head wrapped around with a cloth and neck loosely wrung with a cord trembled before falling backwards. And with a thud the back of his bleeding head marked the board, knees being bent.

A flow of horrible red dripped down, forming an iridescent shape of red around his head. Jill breathed in and refused to exhale. Her inhale was tiresome and surprised.

She stared where Claire and Ada where. Claire –the lamp broken beside her- was sprawled by the side of the boat, holding her bleeding arm because of a stab wound.

Ada took her normal fighting stance, after giving Neveah a fixed high-kick to the hand (probably sending the dagger flying, towards a bulls-eye). Ada Wong was always precise, on feelings and work.

Neveah shook her hand and lifted them, defending her self.

She faked a jab and Ada moved, then Neveah followed with a low kick –pressing her hands on the ground. Ada caught onto this and countered with a back flip, mere inches away from Claire.

Leon, with a cunning smile on his face watched Ada. What had he seen in her that made him fall in love?

Neveah rose and head-rushed Ada. The spy took the hit, but curved the attack so Claire wouldn't be in danger and was pressed back into the wall –her upper body threatened to fall back into the sea. With an agile movement, Neveah sprang away, a twinge in the pit of her heart. In plain sight, a knife became part of Wesker's spy. Her mouth trembled and she fell onto the ground, holding onto the knife as if it was a suicide.

0000

_Kento's dead_, Jill thought. She felt horrible, betrayed and guilty. Though something inside her told her this wasn't Kento. Even though he was selfish, Dylan Kento was a family man –not a killer. She tapped her cargo-pocket which held the brown packet. She'd read it…

She grabbed some herbs and patted them on Claire's wound, which quietly sat beside her on the floor. The night loomed over them cruelly. The dead lay on the ship…

Ada was at the steering wheel. She would drive them half-way and they'd leave the boat, so there'd be no evidence and they'd walk the other half towards the airport, buy tickets with the rest of Billy's money and head to California to sort things out.

The day felt quiet. It felt action-less but it wasn't.

Claire's wounds were tended and the three of them decided to search the entire ship for artillery in case more would be after them.

Ada explained, if there was any hidden weapons, it'd be somewhere in Kento's office, she had check everything else before.

0000

"Does Ada like me?" Claire asked the other two, which check Kento's desk.

"Why?" Jill said, ripping apart compartments and still there was nothing.

"She's ...just so cold... toward me"

"She's always like it, it doesn't mean anything" Leon explained.

Claire shrugged and stopped ripping off the cushions of the sofas.

"Don't worry about it" Jill advised, leaving Leon's side and slid her hand against the wooden walls.

"It's just if we're going to be working together, you know" She explained, feeling simple-minded.

"Yeah, I get you but don't worry about it –like Jill said" Leon said and stared up at Claire, which shrugged.

"Here" Jill stopped and knocked at the wall with the back of her knuckles.

Leon offered a confused expression. Jill then moved back and slammed the side of her body against he wall. After a second it slid up creakily and revealed a classic display of weapons.

"You're good" Leon commented with a laugh.

0000

"You like?" Leon tossed Ada a Broken Butterfly and she caught it with her hand. She smiled. The sun was rising.

0000

They all sat on the deck, Ada on the platform driving.

"What do we do once we reach California?" Leon asked, staring at the three girls.

"My brother will probably be back, so we'll talk to him and see if he knows anything about the next B.O.W. patient you guys told me about" Claire said.

"We should visit Billy and Rebecca" Jill added. "Do you still have his phone number?"

Leon checked his pockets and found the post-it. He placed it back in safe-keeping.

"I should visit Laney and Mallory; they probably think I'm dead" Jill mused out loud.

"Who and who?" Leon asked.

"My room-mates, remember I work there and live there" Jill poked fun at him. Ada listened from the platform, giving no personal insight.

_And we might find the cure...Chris must know something_, Leon mused to himself watching Ada.

0000

Jill was in the bathroom while Claire was in Kento's office, searching for fun.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked wrapping his arms around the back of the Asian spy. He held her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

_You still think about Ashley, I know it. _"Nothing"

"That look on your face doesn't say _nothing"_

_You love Claire too, right? So what am I really? Just the girl you can run away with and when you decide to come back home –I'm left behind, right? _"It's nothing" She smiled and kissed his lips sweetly.

Claire looked out from the window and examined the scene. Leon's arms rested around her lustful body as they kissed sweetly. She didn't know….

But she shouldn't have cared right? She did…

0000

A/n: Reviews are welcome, hope you guys enjoy this chapter…..


	17. Clearly, She's Another Sleeping Beauty

Collide

By: Fame in Flow

A/n:

AidanPryde001: Sorry I didn't put much romance in this chapter, I know... the angst is killing me too. But I promise in the next chapter there will be more romance, so please bear with me. Thanks for the reveiw and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ji Hyun: Who knows who Leon will pick? But is it really up to him? Thanks for the reveiw and I hope you like this chapter.

KhasKlwn: Thanks for the reveiw, hope you enjoy this chapter.

SilverSpoons: Thanks very much for your reveiw. I've been trying to keep the chapters and all the little conspiracys, dramas and romance simple. And it's getting rather confusing, so I apologize.And all these love-triangles...lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

----

Chapter 17: Clearly, She's Another Sleeping Beauty

----

President Graham leaned lazily in the fine Russian leather chair. His right leg rested on the other, and if it weren't for the Presidential flag in the background and the lack of a lit, fat cigar, he could have been mistake for a mafia boss.

"I understand your urgency, but need I apply Kennedy is pretty trustworthy and he knows the consequence if he were to say anything, like we all do" President Graham spoke. A muffled voice answered back.

"Yes sir. Anyway, knowing Kennedy he's probably forgotten about it…."

More muffled speech, and then President Graham sighed and banged the phone back into the receiver.

----

"God…" Nikolai whispered to himself, moving away from the door which was carelessly left open. He faced the opposite direction of the revealing creak, ears twitching at the provocative conversation he had heard. He searched the fine floor for answers.

"Nikolai, what are you doing?" Ashley whispered, peering at her father's door which was ajar. He rummaged through file cabinets, in distress. Nikolai, upon hearing his name being called with such urgency practically jumped away. He caught his breath.

"You know, don't you?" Ashley spoke fearfully. He kept frozen. Ashley peered through the slit again and before long whisked Nikolai away by the arm and down the corridor quietly. _He knew…._

President Graham investigated the door he left ajar carelessly and hadn't had even noticed until now. Were those footfalls of his imagination?

----

"Are you sure Chris would know anything about the B.O.W. patients?" Leon asked, watching his feet pound down onto the pavement. Cars whizzed by them and in view the large airport rested havocked by immense crowds.

"He should…" Claire answered.

"Anyway we need to check up on Billy and Rebecca…." Jill added, feeling the air blowing her hair back. "And I need to checkout my roommates…" She sighed, breathing in polluted atmosphere.

Ada kept quiet, interested in nothing but the hallow sounds bouncing around in her mind. With time they grew so large, they enveloped her; muffling the voices' of her friends.

"Ada…." He heard Leon call _quietly_, but in reality he was **screaming** due to the sound of cars and since she hadn't been listening. She offered a smile. The strobe-light effect passed through her mind, then as soon as that ended, the hallow sounds dissipated.

----

"I don't understand why it is such a secret. Wasn't it just a…regular kidnapping? "Nikolai asked, frustrated. This time, her father had called of all the guards since the _threat_ was long gone and just that many guards were unnecessary. And plus, Ashley's constant whining. So now the only guard there was, was Nikolai. Of course others lay here and there around the corners, but none were needed to escort her around the Whitehouse; outside the Whitehouse….was another story.

"I …just….My father said, if we were to tell anyone of what really happened; consequences would take place…" She said quietly, and about ready to cry.

"Consequences…?"

"My father would lose his role as President…." She said, repeating President Graham's words. "My mother and I…and even you, we'd be in grave danger as well"

"How would they do that? And what danger...why us? And who, who is threatening the President?" he couldn't wrap his mind around this. No matter how much he tried, this was just too much….

"As…" She gulped nervously and quieted her voice down even more. "Assassination….I heard…" She breathed again. "My father was speaking to a man when I had picked up the phone accidentally and he said so, he didn't mention much about us….just grave danger…."

"Whose _he_?" Nikolai asked. He snaked his hand over to hers, intertwining. She was so afraid; it was horrible for him to see her in such a state.

"I don't know…but whoever he is, _he has control_." She spoke and those words echoed longer than spoken.

"What really happened Ash, please tell me? I could help…"

"You'll only make things worse" She whispered.

"Then I can help…you" he breathed in her watermelon shampoo which traveled towards him.

She nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Let's take a walk then…" She advised and he rose, still holding her hand like a gentleman, helping her rise off the beige, Victorian sofa.

----

Billy Coen watched her carefully. She was like a sick, dying angel. No she wasn't like that, she **was** that. She was his beautiful, sick and dying Angel. But he'd never admit it; she was just sleeping –dreaming something beautiful.

He sighed and examined his cell phone on the counter; currently he missed 7 calls -all from his sponsor. Beside that lay a vase of flowers and an empty wrapper of Subway he got from down the street. The only times he had left Rebecca's side was to get food, dying of hunger whilst beside her wasn't the best idea.

There were no flowers or get-well cards since Rebecca didn't know anyone from New York. But he'd buy her plenty, making sure when she'd wake up the smell of fresh daisies and daffodils greeted her.

----

"How were the campsites?" Jericho asked Chris, watching the desert from above in the helicopter.

"As usual –those goddamn …._things_ were everywhere. I don't know if they're the undead or what?" he groaned. "But I have a sample, I left with this guy" he nodded towards the pilot. "So the lab can investigate"

Jericho nodded. "How was your mission at the reservoir?" Chris asked.

"Hmm…stress" He laughed. "My team needed to dismantle a bomb attached to a yot. They say it was an assassination attempt, because some famous ambassador was on board…." He smiled.

"Where were you again?"

"Canada…" And they both laughed for no reason, mostly how Jericho said it.

"So did you dismantle it?"

"I'm here aren't I?" He smiled and Chris followed.

"Stupid question…" Chris commented.

"Thank God, we're headed home!" Jericho stretched his arms wide. The underground agency they worked with provided houses for every location. But there permanent location, until of course another mission would be assigned was California. They were roommates in real life, and sometimes partners depending on what the mission required.

----

"Yeah, well you know I just asked you a simple question" Nina held the owner of _Crai's Den_ by the neck. She was a 32 year-old blonde woman, with a very cow-girl feel. "Okay, so I'm going to ask you again -where the fuck are the campsites?"

Stark picked at his teeth with a toothpick, lazily leaning back on the bar's counter. All customers were on the floor, flat down, probably sweating or crying in alarm, everything Stark prayed for.

The owner groaned loudly, breathing heavily. "What's your name?" Stark finally spoke, walking towards the girl which he towered.

Nina roughly tossed her aside, specially toward Stark. Stark caught her sleeve painfully and smashed her backwards, against the bar's counter. Now his hands gripped the collar of her uniform.

"What's your name?" he asked again. She offered no response. "Huh?" He jabbed upward and she moaned in pain. "Lacy…" She uttered, tears rolling down her face. "Okay, Lacy …tell us what you know…" He ordered.

"I…" She inhaled. "I don't know …anything"

"That's a lie…" He whispered in her ear, rolling the toothpick between his teeth. Nina stayed back, watching. He was far more intimidating than her, something she envied.

"Where?" He moved closer and aimed his magnum at her ribs, pushing sorely.

"Don't please…." She pleaded.

"Then speak…"

She paused and he thrust at her ribs harder, breathing hotly against her clear face.

"Its a few miles away from here, northwest. It's in the middle of the desert. You'll see it…" She said, crying softly saying all that in one, racy breath.

"Thanks" he smiled and shoved here away and she slid on the floor, sprawled like a doll.

All customers and workers stared in terror.

Stark and Nina casually walked out of the quiet bar, receiving quiet glances. Before leaving, Nina slid her hands underneath the bar's counter. A red dot beeped quietly.

They exited the old Western bar, dust spreading into their faces. On their departure, they heard quiet chatter and movement. In front of them was their Military-like jeep.

With a cunning grin, Nina pressed a remote in her hand. And behind them came a terrible explosion, killing dust. The sound was deafening and the screams from the people inside was a wicked pleasure for Nina and Stark which walked towards their jeep, fire brewing viciously behind them and debris flying in all directions.

----

Dr. Spencer observed the floor, afraid to look up at Wesker. His nervous foot began hopping and now, he focused on the repetitive beating matching the racy thumps of his heart. Wesker was angry, just by the look on his immortal face Spencer knew he was furious since Neveah and Kento failed. And since Wesker, could be rather irrational he'd take out his anger on Spencer.

And especially Venice's Most Wanted, as they dubbed themselves and took pride in such a label.

Styne, Slit and Rae sat on one long and fine white leather couch -one which resembled a Psychiatrist's couch. They sat knee to knee, becoming even more annoyed by Spencer's nervous hopping foot. He sat at the single chair beside theirs, all before Wesker's commanding desk and massive leather chair fit for an evil-lair, not a shabby office.

The lights were dim.

Wesker sighed, crossing his arms together. "Don't they ever die?" he rolled his eyes, walking towards his seat and comfortably falling in. He twiddled his thumbs, scrutinizing the four.

"Steven…" he eyed slit.

"It's Slit" He roughly said, a cruel irritation running through his veins by just that name.

"Slit…then" Wesker breathed with hostility.

"I need you, Rae and Styne to try to locate those bumbling fucks." He said. And Rae couldn't help but snicker quietly at that word…Bumbling Fucks. Wesker viscously stared at her and she bit down her lip, enough that it bled slightly and she licked it off.

"What about the VIA.Staple?" Slit asked, curious and confused.

"Well…" He snickered mysteriously, finding amusement in his malevolent behavior. "You see, you little fucks…" he rolled that word –fucks- off his tongue like he once rolled _kill_ smoothly. And now it seemed he valued that word more than others.

"Got the wrong VIA.Staple because now we can't track them…since of course this isn't the right fucking VIA.Staple…" He was ready to explode, holding the small communicator in his fist and crushing it. They all watched. Wesker opened his fist and tossed the damaged and compressed device on his desk.

"And that was the back-up plan, since Neveah and Kento are now dead and they are alive. And probably, Valentine has discarded and burnt her VIA.Staple. So find them by any means, any way and anyhow. I leave it in your hands, and if you fail me again" He particularly stared at Spencer. "I will burn you guys alive and feed you piranhas" he threatened.

Their faces transfigured in pure distress. How would they know where those pests where? And then it came to them….they were probably searching for the 3rd B.O.W patient like a blind mice unsure why, as were they. So it'd be a double bonus: The pests and the B.O.W. patient.

Wesker wanted all the gems the patients have and he wants them dead. But since, Leon has been getting in the way the first main thing needed to finish is to get them _out of the way._

Now they knew where the B.O.W. patient was. The tracker, the gem; it was perfect, how Wesker waned it.

Styne re-thought everything: They had Madison (the first B.O.W. patient's) gem and Leon and the others had Linden's gem (2nd B.O.W. patient). They had an advance at the third one.

Wesker knew this. But then why leave out information?

----

The four sat in the airplane. Jill was beside Claire, which sat beside a random person. Behind there seat was Leon and Ada, beside another random person.

After a while, Jill made her way through the small aisle towards the bathroom. She check ed the sign and thanked God, it was unoccupied.

She sat down on the closed toilet, not really needing to use the bathroom, just very curious about Kento's packet.

Pulling it out of her pocket, she stared at the packet.

She tore the flap open and reached inside, taking out a handful of papers: many which had information about Ashley's Kidnapping and she soon learned some of the real whereabouts of the president's daughter and Leon and Ada's roles. But one caught her eye…

_President Graham: X45h8_

_Synopsis: Effective, full-control_

_Objective: Secrecy about daughter's whereabouts until plans take place_

She stared at the records, obviously from Wesker's files. He needed to inform Leon, but how would he take it…that Jill had different reasons in the first place. But something was happening….something bigger….

----

A/n: Okay I cut this chapter short. I want to finish this story all ready. Anyway is anyone confused on where and what everyone is doing. Here's another quick re-cap.

By the way reviews please….

----

-Leon: Still aiding Ada in finding her cure for the Las Plagas virus and caught up in B.O.W. conspiracy

-Ada: Searching for cure and caught up in B.O.W. conspiracy

-Ashley: Main individual caught up in Presidential Conspiracy (about the secret –regular mission?)

-Jill: Still finding information on Presidential Conspiracy or has found all ready? Caught up in B.O.W. conspiracy

-Billy: With Rebecca, watching over her

-Rebecca: In a Coma

-Chris: Going back home to California

-Claire: Caught up in B.O.W. conspiracy (Shaunte?)

-Nikolai Gaviot: Ashley's bodyguard and has just been informed on Presidential Conspiracy

-Slit Ris: Hunting down for the 3rd B.O.W. patient, in order to find our heroines

-Rachael Dez: See above

-Styne Conart: See above

-Stark/St.Ark: Searching for Shaunte (But now searching for a **Jericho**, which could be part of Shaunte since they suspect it is a group)

-Albert Wesker: Has plans….

-Female Accomplice: Look at Stark's

-Dr. Spencer: Look at Slit's

-Laney & Mallory: Jill's roommates

-President Graham & wife: ….? Presidential Conspiracy


	18. The Room Is Too Cold

Collide

By: Fame In Flow

A/n:

Ji Hyun: Thanks for the review. And sorry about the shortness of this chapter, it is very short but it adds to the angst.

AidanPryde001: Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter.

Yumenori: Yes it is full of secrets and lies, anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review.

RedLei: Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter.

SilverSpoons: Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter.

-----------: Thanks for the review; I see you don't have a name so…lol. Wow, thanks for reading through all 17 chapters and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

ShadesOfBlood: Thanks for the reveiw, and I apologize for the shortness of this chapter also. But I promise the next chapter will be much longer.

----

Chapter 18: The Room Is Too Cold

----

Jill closed the packet and stored it in her cargo's pocket. Her mind was restless; it felt like everything was doing somersaults. The world was out of place, unorganized and she felt vulnerable just watching.

And it felt like Wesker had this unorganized, somersaulting and out of place world in the palm of his hands. And they, were mere pawns in his cynical game of chess.

She sighed and exited the stall, moving towards her seat. For the meantime, she'd keep this information about the President and Wesker secret, until the right time came along. She knew it would.

----

California was busy as always. Leon, from the taxi's window, observed the homeless making their way through dirty streets. Jill, in the passenger's seat gave the driver the address to her apartment she shared. Ada sat in the back, middle seat with a soft hand rested on Leon's thigh and Claire was beside her, trying not to pay attention.

----

The apartment building wasn't bad, disordered but decent. She unlocked the door to her house, after climbing three floors: 310

"Jill!" A curly brunette, pratically dropped her Pepsi on the counter, and happily stared at Jill. "My God, where have you been?" She gave Jill a warm hug.

"Work…"Jill groaned, with a smile. "Sorry I didn't call Mallory" She hugged the brunette tighter.

"We were just worried" She said. A dirty blonde girl came through the bathroom dressed in a business suit.

"We were" Laney smiled and ran up to Jill, giving her another warm embrace.

"Sorry guys. Anyway these are my….partners" She lied, noticing the two girls staring at Leon, Claire and Ada.

They all smiled at each other, then later shared names and small talk. After ten minutes, Mallory needed to drive Laney to her job, then after visit the bank.

----

"Sorry, I notice the girls haven't been cleaning" She smiled and tossed things in the small trashcan she carried around.

"It's fine…" Claire said and took a seat on the sofa.

"Jill…"Ada said, staring at the girl placing the trashcan on the floor."Your boss, Kento, did he know Wesker?" She asked.

"I don't know…" Jill swallowed. Ada knew about the _X45h8_

"Look, I need to tell you guys something" She began, casting her gaze among the three. Leon, still standing stared at Jill, distrustfully.

"Kento was under a spell, a concoction Wesker must have made." She sighed. Leon now took a seat on the sofa, beside Claire. Ada still stood by the wall; a thigh rested against the sofa's arm and gazed at the floor idly.

"A Mixture called X45h8, it takes your free-will and somehow, Wesker has control…..had control of Kento." She could feel their hot stares. "And…" She couldn't make out the words. "Here" instead she took out the packet and tossed it to Leon.

Leon eyed the packet carefully. "What is this, Jill?" He questioned hotly.

"Just read" She sighed.

After staring at it for a while, curiosity found him and he opened it. Claire and he read the words carefully. The blood rushed. Ada still stared at the floor.

"How did you get this?" He asked, losing all trust he once had for Jill.

"Kento gave it to me…" She said truthfully. "Look, he asked me to try to find information bout what really happened to Ashley. We know the 'regular mission' is a lie."

"So you were using me this whole time" He stated bitterly.

"No, Leon, just listen." She was about ready to cry. "I didn't, okay."

"So what, you expect me to trust you?" he rose, dropping the papers on the table before them. He scoffed. "And Ada, you knew didn't you?"

She offered to answer. "You knew, didn't you?" He asked again firmly. She still offered no answer. "Is Ashley in danger?" He asked and that name, brought her stare from the wooden floor up to him.

"Huh…What else do you know? What else are you hiding?" His voice had softened, meeting eyes with her. Claire read the papers over.

"Ada, talk to me. Is she in danger?" He breathed.

"I don't know" She answered truthfully.

"You're lying"

"Why do you care so much?"

Claire lifted her head. Jill still watched, guilty.

Ada scoffed at this, her usual blank demeanor had been shattered. "I don't know…"

"You're lying. Both of you…"

"Fine." Ada breathed, a tear rolled down her cheek. "Leon, fine…" her words were a whisper. Leon was stunned, the two people he had grown to care for so much were so full of secrets and lies. What was happening?

Ada pushed herself off the wall and walked pass him. "Better off alone, right?" She said, holding the doorknob gently.

"Yeah" He swallowed. She opened the door, closed it again and disappeared as usual.

He stalked towards the sofa, elbows rested upon knees and head bowed down. "Fine…."He whispered to himself. The room had never felt so silent. The room had never felt so cold.


	19. Labyrinth

Collide

By: Ragemore

---

Chapter 19: Labyrinth

---

Approximately 24 hours later.

The light from the hanging candleabra shines down upon them, it sways back and forth nauseously. Leon is sprawled on the grimy floor, breathing hastely. Beside him lay, as if in a coma, Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield and suprisingly Ashley Graham. They are stripped of their posessions which could cause any harm including shoelaces and belts; and are only left with their clothing.

The walls around them are lighted by the candleabra and its flickering flames which cast elaborate shadows. On the walls are designs of mythological dragons and beings, painted brilliant reds and browns. Everything feels dark and dingy. In the distance the echo of an open fosset and the dripping of water can be heard. Their are no doors in sight.

Leon's cough echoes and his slow movement follows. He aches, and attempts on pushing himself up but fails. His head stirs and his vision is blurry.

**F l a s h b a c k** : An invisible gas fills the room. Leon is hunched over, overwhelmed. He glances at the packet filled with the evidence that Wesker has much invovlement in the happenings. And also, all he knows might be in great danger since of course the president isin't himself.

He feels like a mouse in some labyrinth.

Suddenly his heart beats in his chest even louder and now he sees through kaleidoscope eyes. It's so quiet, but it is as if a banshee is screaming in his ears. Jill is a fuzzy colored image and Claire also. And then it's just white; a horrifying, strange white.** :E n d**

"Ada..." He utters forcefully. "What have you done..."He assumes, crawling on the floor tirelessly. Betrayal, he thinks. He's weak and soon falls back in sweet slumber.

**F l a s h b a c k: **Ada walks through the hall. She blinks, covering the tears. Across the hall, a shadow advances. She glances at this suspiciously. And then, at the end of the hall comes the figure.

"Styne" She speaks. Her brother offers no warm smile nor sentence. "What are you doing here?" She asks and now shifts her head back, spying the door she just exited. She glances at her brother again and that familiar deception in his eyes. Ada moves back slowly, knowing full well that there is something quite wrong. Before she could even budge, she feels a prick at the side of her neck. She pulls out the needle attached to her neck and before facing behind her once more, to see the criminal which had poisoned her, she faints. **:E n d**

Weskers types something in his laptop, legs crossed. The helicopter will soon land.

"Slit" He speaks and the man just nods. Styne and Rae sit beside Slit.

"We have we captured so far? And what are the whereabouts of Nina and Stark?"

"We hold hostage of Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Ashley Graham, Ada Wong and Jill Valentine" He responded. "Stark and Nina are still investigating the Shaunte mission."

"Good, now find Chris Redfield and Billy Coen."


End file.
